(re subido)Lo único que no puedo tener
by Nico de Nishikino
Summary: Desde el primer dia que la conocio supo que se habia enamorado de aquella pelirroja, sin embargo con su indiferencia e incontables rechazos ocasionara que Nico tome malas decisiones que cambiaran la vida de ambos teniendo como consecuencias irse de Japón por 10 años. Advertencia Genderbend de algunas de las protagonistas
1. Chapter 1

….

La explicación es fácil y rápida como había dicho anteriormente había tenido problemas con mi cuenta debido a que no me dejaba actualizar mis historias, así que decidí eliminarlas y volver a re subirlas.

Si ya seguías esta historia te lo agradezco mucho por brindarme un poco de tu valioso tiempo y te sugiero vallas al cap. 14, pues es el que he actualizado.

Love Live School idol project no me pertenece.

Lo único que no puedo tener

Capítulo 1

….

….

Frente a un gran espejo se reflejaba su hermosa figura vestía un lindo vestido a su lado se encontraba su madre dándole los últimos arreglos a su peinado

-Te ves increíble hija no puedo creer que hoy te cases. -dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa

-Gracias madre.-fue lo único que podía decir, se suponía que hoy era el día más feliz de su vida pero ella estaba muy lejos de sentir ese sentimiento, en realidad no quería casarse, quería salir de ahí y huir lejos pero la decisión ya había sido tomada por su padre pero fue ella quien cometió el grave error de aceptar el compromiso.

Toc…toc…- se escuchó el suave sonido, proveniente de la puerta pues su padre era quien le indicaba que la limusina había llegado para llevarla a la iglesia donde al fin uniría su vida junto a un hombre a quien poco conocía no era que fuera mala persona sino todo lo contrario era atento, tierno, dulce y apuesto, pero había un gran detalle ella no lo amaba.

Durante el recorrido su corazón se encontraba desesperado pedía con toda el alma a que él regresara a su lado y detuviera todo, que si era él tendría el valor de enfrentarse a su padre y lo elegiría a él, a quien amo desde la preparatoria y por orgullo perdió lastimándolo como nadie lo había hecho.

Ella descendió de la limusina todos los invitados quedaron sorprendidos por la belleza que radiaba sin duda era la mujer más hermosa, a un poco le importo los halagos de las personas ahí presentes, ella buscaba respuestas en la mirada de sus amigos pero ninguna supo darle respuesta del paradero de quien buscaba, resignada camino con pasos lentos por la alfombra roja hasta llegar al altar donde su prometido la esperaba con una cálida sonrisa, dio un último vistazo a la puerta con la esperanza de que llegara en el último momento, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella sabía que esta vez él no la perdonaría.

Diez años atrás...

Un adolecente de 17 años quien aspira hacer un gran Idol de nombre Yazawa Nico un chico que con su famoso y único Nico nico nii hace sonreír a las personas o al menos eso es lo que él piensa, pero su principal objetivo es hacer sonreír a Nishikino Maki una chica de primero de preparatoria quien es muy orgullosa reservada y seria de quien esta perdidamente enamorado.

-A un recuerdo la primera vez que la vi en la ceremonia de ingreso, desde ese día de primavera mi corazón volvió a latir, pero con el carácter que tiene esta niña me era imposible acercarme a ella, una mañana más, otro encuentro fugas y solo me conformo con verte pasar, quiero poder hablarte y estar cerca de ti, yo quiero ser el que te hace reí, yo deseo todo eso. – decía aquel pelinegro quien se encontraba solo en la azotea de la escuela.

Maki quien al igual que Nico también es parte del grupo de M´s a pesar del tiempo que pasan juntos y el pelinegro aquerido a confesarle sus sentimientos, sabía perfectamente que Maki era difícil de tratar, pero ese no era el problema…el problema es la mala relación que tenían era verdad que no se llevaban tan bien como el resto del grupo para ellos es normal pelearse todo el tiempo y en ocasiones las discusiones llegaban a ser hirientes para ambos por eso no podría haber paz entre ellos.

-Yo no lo hago apropósito ella me impulsa a comportarme de esta manera cuando estoy con ella "nervioso" seria la palabra correcta para describirme y mi verdadero yo huye a decir verdad creí que estando a su lado podríamos ser más cercanos… pero no siempre tiene que estar en una constante guerrera y tratarme tan mal, ella no siente lo mismo que yo, pensar que te amo tanto cuando ni siquiera tengo la oportunidad de caminar a tu lado. -decía con pesar

-Probablemente seguiré ocultando lo que siento, mientras alcanzas tú felicidad. Pero está bien que no seas consiente de este amor tan estúpido. -se daba animosa si mismo antes de empezar el día con quien era su perdición y su salvación.


	2. Chapter 2 Solo un conocido

**_Capítulo 2_**

 ** _Solo un conocido_**

Love Live School idol project no me pertenece.

...

...

\- En medio de las prácticas todos se encontraban descansando discutiendo sobre su próxima presentación era un día muy caluroso por lo cual casi todos se habían quedado sin agua.

-Esto es malo…-se quejó Honoka

-Que te ocurre esta vez.-le reprocho Umi por interrumpir en la práctica.

-Lo que ocurre es que me quede sin agua y todavía no hemos terminado

-A nosotras también se nos acabó el agua.-dijo Maki-chan que estaba junto a Hanayo.

-Tienes razón, pero no podemos suspender las practicas nos queda muy poco tiempo le respondió algo preocupado el peli azul.

-Que se le va hacer ustedes sí que son unos niños. -se escuchó la voz soberbia de cierto pelinegro.

-Oye a quien estas llamando niños, enano…-le contesto la pelirroja enojada

-Como sea, no quiero que te pase algo malo solo por no tener una botella de agua enseguida vuelvo con algunas botellas que están en el club.-se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta

-Yo te ayudo le contesto Rin.-siguiendo al pelinegro

-Valla sí que eres atento con Maki-chan. -se burló el chico gato

-Ohh cállate esto es solo porque soy el presidente y como tal tengo que estar preparado para todo y cuidar de los miembros del club.

-Si claro lo que tú digas Sr. Presidente Nico nya

-Qué hay de ti es que acaso te quieres lucir con Hanayo

-No sé de qué hablas yo siempre soy atento con Kayo-chiin

-No me vengas con eso, si se ve que tratas de lucir más maduro todo el tiempo.

-Yo…. Yo...no… se….nota tanto Creí que nadie se daría cuenta nya. -dijo al verse descubierto por el pelinegro

-Porqué lo estás haciendo Rin

Lo que pasa es que sin querer escuche una conversación que tenían las chicas de mi salón y ellas decían que Eli y Umi eran geniales y yo también quiero ser genial para Kayo-chiin. -dijo con algo de tristeza

-Todo estará bien a Hanayo le gustas tal y como eres. - le ánimo, pues aquel pelinaranja le tenía gran un gran cariño por su forma de ser

-Pero…pero…- intento dar una excusa

-Solo se tú mismo Rin no tienes por qué aparentar quien no eres. -dijo terminando con la discusión

-De acuerdo nya

-Maki-chan tiene razón al decir que eres alguien muy estresante. -le contesto riendo cambiando de tema

-No entiendo nya…. Pero ella también tiene razón cuando dice que Nico es alguien que dice cosas que valen la pena cuando no actúa como tonto nya. -le contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Eso te dijo pero que infantil. -le contesto pero no podía negar que se encontraba feliz al oír que Maki hablaba algo bueno de él y con solo eso era suficiente para hacerlo sonreír.

-Si bueno Maki-chan, no es muy honesta pero si se trata de Nico ella es honesta nya.-le saco de sus pensamientos el pelinaranja.

Los dos entraron al salón tomaron las botellas y regresaron a la azotea cuando estuvieron a punto de cruzar la puerta una voz los detuvo.

Cuando los dos chicos se avían ido Nozomi empezó a molestar a Maki-chan...-Eso es muy cruel de tu parte Maki-chan, Nico se ha esforzado por tratar de ser tu amigo y ni siquiera lo ves como a uno y solo como un simple conocido. -le pregunto Nozomi

\- Como puedes decir eso…-contesto Hanayo algo triste por la respuesta de su amiga

-No has pensado en sus sentimientos. -le pregunto Kotori

-Porque me deberían de importar además es un tonto, un gruñón y él no tiene nada...-(no encuentro nada especial en Nico que me pueda gustar)-respondió la pelirroja sin pensar en lo que le preguntaron sus amigas por alguna razón se estaba enojando con ella misma.

-Chicas no creo que sea bueno seguir hablando de esos temas aquí. -intento reprocharles Umi, sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose los interrumpió, dejando ver aun pelinegro con el semblante serio y un pelinaranja sorprendido todos se quedaron en silencio, Nico pasó de largo de las chicas y les entrego las botellas a sus amigos que se encontraba en los barandales sentados, sin poder decir nada.

-Hemos traído agua para todos nya…-dijo por fin dijo Rin tratando de romper el silencio

-Nico… yo…-dudaba en hablar Maki pues no sabía que tanto escucho el pelinegro, pero el celular de Nico la hizo callar, él lo contesto, asintió varias veces y se despidió dando fin a la llamada.

-Lo siento chicos me tengo que ir.-les dijo tomando sus cosas

-Pasó algo malo.-lo tomo del brazo Nozomi preocupada por la actitud del pelinegro

-No es malo, pero si es urgente nos vemos después. -le dijo soltándose suavemente de su agarre paso al lado de Rin y le dijo.-Tenias razón ella es honesta solo con migo...-le susurro para que solo él pelinaranja escuchara y después marcharse lo más rápido posible se sentía herido y decepcionado él ya sabía su realidad, sabía que no tenía nada que ofrecerle a Maki por más que quisiera pero eso no le daba el derecho de restregárselo nadie.

-Nico…espera. -intento ir Rin tras él pero Eli lo detuvo

-Mejor dejémoslo solo.-le respondió quien solo se había limitado a ver la escena

Cuando el pelinegro se fue Rin les pregunto qué fue lo que había pasado en su ausencia ya que no entendía nada a lo que Nozomi empezó a redactar.

 ** _~Flash-Back~_**

Cuando Nico y Rin se fueron las chicas rodearon a la pelirroja para empezar a preguntarle acerca del pelinegro, las tres chicas la interrogaban porque desierta forma ellas pasan más tiempo a solas con Nico a nadie de M´s le extrañaba el hecho de que estaba enamorado de Maki-chan y apostaban a que todo el tiempo se la pase pensando en ella, de solo imaginarlos caminando de la mano paseando por las calles de la ciudad se les hacía lindo por eso que querían que su amiga se aceptara de una vez por todas sus sentimientos.

Los chicos solo se limitaron a escuchar lo que decían las chicas de echo ellos apostaban a que Nico y Maki terminarían juntos algún día no muy lejos.

-Maki-chan no crees que Nicochii ha sido últimamente muy atento contigo …-Le pregunto Nozomi con una sonrisa ladina

-No sé de qué estás hablando.-respondió haciéndose la desentendida.

-Es verdad, solo le ofreció agua a Maki-chan…-le contesto Hanayo con una sonrisa picara

-Él dijo que traería agua así que debe ser para todos...-murmuro molesta

-Nico puede ser lindo cuando se lo propone que envidia me das .-comento Kotori para hacer celar acierto peli azul quien solo se había limitado a escuchar la plática de sus amigas

-Lindo Ja!... por favor él es todo menos lindo.-respondió enojada por el comentario de Kotori o tal vez celosa de que su amiga se diera cuenta de que si era lindo.

-Entonces como consideras a Nicochii, Maki-chan.-pregunto la peli morada curiosa

-Él es solo un conocido supongo.-respondió lo más directa que podría, aunque por dentro se moría de nervios y era verdad el pelinegro ya no lo podía considerar como a un amigo si no como algo más, pero no sabía que exactamente porque se ponía nerviosa cuando estaban a solas y se preocupaba por él y ver esos ojos carmesí, la hacía perderse y eso no lo sentía con ningún otro de los chicos del grupo que eran sus amigos y entonces la pregunta que se hacía en las noches era - ¿Que significaban los sentimientos que tengo cuando veo a Nico?.

~Fin del flashback~

-Maki-chan tendrá que disculpase con Nico, de acuerdo no es bueno lo que le dijiste nya…-le reprocho Rin a la pelirroja quien asintió. La práctica siguió y nadie volvió a tocar el tema.

Durante los últimos cuatro días Maki esperaban a cierto pelinegro en la azotea ya que durante ese tiempo no había asistido a clases por lo cual estaba ansiosa por poder disculparse por su mal comportamiento, había llegado antes sabía que él siempre era el primero en llegar en las practica. La puerta se abrió dejando ver aun pelinegro que se veía cansado.

-No has tenido una buena noche…-dijo la pelirroja temiendo que el chico le gritara que no se metiera en sus asuntos o algo peor la ignorara pero nada de eso paso.

-Digamos que los gatos son molestos durante la noche…- le contesto con una sonrisa mientras se tallaba los ojos y recargarse en los barandales.

Esa actitud sorprendió a la menor algo había cambiado en Nico de eso no había duda pero que se preguntaba.

-(No Maki deja de pensar en esas cosas recuerda tienes que disculparte)…Nico…. Veras yo quiero disculparme por…..-No termino su frase ya que la voz del mayor la callo.

-No tienes de que preocuparte sé que no lo decías enserio, así que ahórrate las disculpas.-le contesto sin el mayor interés en el tema.

\- (Que no ves que estoy tratando de ser amable contigo idiota) Aun así quería hacerlo.- decía de la forma más calmada posible.

-Que se le va hacer de todos modos aun eres una niña.-le respondió mientras empezaba a calentar.

-No quiero oír eso de alguien que es más pequeño que yo. -respondió molesta

-Si…si lo que digas… por cierto se van a quedar ahí viéndonos o vamos a empezar con la práctica.-les decía el pelinegro a los demás que se encontraban escondidos detrás de la puerta.

-Hay te diste cuenta.-le contesto Honoka avergonzado al verse descubierto junto con los demás.

La práctica termino el ambiente era agradable y Honoka les propuso salir y festejar la reconciliación de ambos a lo cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo excepto el pelinegro.

Lo siento chicos pero me tengo que ir.-les respondía algo serio

-Pero la reunión es para ti.-se quejó Rin

-Chicos…yo…-intento explicarles, pero el sonido de su celular lo hiso callar y contesto el teléfono.

-Si –por supuesto.

-Estaré ahí enseguida.

-No se preocupe no se me olvido nada.

–Si hasta luego

-Con quien creen que este hablado les pregunto Rin a sus demás compañeros que alcanzaron a oír algo de la conversación de Nico. A lo cual todos negaron con la cabeza

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir. -se despidió con una sonrisa pero esa sonrisa no era sincera sino más bien forzada cosa que todos ignoraron excepto Nozomi quien se dio cuenta desde que lo vio en la azotea aunque no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con el pelinegro y saber la razón.


	3. Chapter 3 Es mi decision

**_Capítulo 3_**

 ** _Es mi decisión_**

Love Live School idol project no me pertenece.

...

...

...

Los días pasaron y por extraño que pareciera la relación de Nico y Maki se volvió mejor y con menos peleas cosa que sorprendió y alegro a los demás por que ahora se podría progresar más en las practicas por sub grupos, aunque había algo que a Maki le empezó a molestar demasiado y era que Nico por alguna razón pasaba más tiempo con Nozomi.

Los chicos de primero se encontraban en su salón platicando hasta que Rin le pregunto algo que lo tenía inquieto.

-Maki-chan que es lo que tienes has estado muy pensativa última mente nya. -pregunto preocupado

-No es nada. -les respondió algo molesta

-No creo que estés así por nada Maki-chan nya

-Es verdad sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea, nosotros te escucharemos. -les hablo Hanayo de manera dulce

-Verán no sé si es mi imaginación o de alguna manera Nozomi y Nico han estado más unidos últimamente…no es que me importe ni nada por el estilo. -decía avergonzada.

-Bueno eso es normal ellos son de tercero nya y tienden a compartir más tiempo juntos. -contestaba de manera tranquila la castaña

-Eso tiene sentido. -le dijo Rin.

-Su…supongo que tienen razón (aun así pienso que es sospechoso).- dijo no muy convencida por la respuesta de sus amigos.

….

…

Mientras tanto por la calles poco habitadas e iluminadas por la tenue luz de los postes Nico caminaba cansado, solo quería llegar a casa y descansar debido a que los últimos días habían sido pesados, no solo por el hecho de tener que fingir una sonrisa con sus amigos y que estos no se dieran cuenta o de sentirse ignorado debido al nuevo pasatiempo de la pelirroja quien se la pasaba mirando siempre su celular, más bien era porque ahora estaría muy ocupado por las tardes, pero bueno ya había tomado aquella decisión y ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias sus acciones. Cuando llego a casa abrió la puerta y se encontró con la imagen de Nozomi jugando con Cokoro, Cocoa y Cotaro.

-Se puede saber qué es lo que haces en mi casa Nozomi…-le pregunto enojado a su amiga quien estaba de lo mas tranquila

-Ara…ara…Nicochii bienvenido a casa ¡Te gustaría cenar…Tal vez un baño o...a...mí!...-le contesto con una voz sensual y juguetona.

-Déjate de tonterías y responde monstruo pechugón. -le contesto enojado y completamente rojo por las ocurrencias de Nozomi

-Nicochii no puedes hablar de esa manera enfrente de nuestro hijos…-le respondía de una manera dramática fingiendo lagrimas

-Es que te has vuelto loca…de que hijos hablas…-le respondía más avergonzado

-Eso no se hace Oni-chan. -le reprendió Cokoro molesta

-Es verdad Nozomi One-chan está jugando a la casita con nosotros…-le dijo Cocoa

-Oni-chan eso no se hace…-le termino diciendo Cotaro que le pegaba con su martillo de plástico en la pierna de su hermano.

-No culpen a su padre de seguro ha tenido un mal día.-volvía a decir la peli morada

-Está bien ya en tendí…de acuerdo lo siento…- se disculpó el pelinegro al ver que todos estaban en su contra.

-Oni-chan, vamos a cenar ya tengo hambre. -le dijo Cocoa alegre

-Enseguida les preparo algo...- respondió con pesar

-Oh es verdad tu madre dejo la cena preparada. -le comento la peli morada desde la mesa al notar su rostro cansado

-Enserio eso es genial, la verdad estoy muy cansado no quería hacer nada, por cierto te quedas a cenar con nosotros Nozomi -preguntaba dirigiéndose a la cocina para calentar la cena

-Solo si me dejas ayudarte...-ingresando de igual forma en la cocina

La cena paso amena entre risas, el tiempo paso y ya era hora de despedirse

-Me la pase bien con tus hermanos, pero ya me tengo que ir o se hará más tarde. -se despidió la peli morada

-Cokoro no le abras a la puerta a nadie enseguida vuelvo.-le ordeno a su hermana el pelinegro a lo que la menor asintió

-Adonde piensas ir a estas horas Nicochii.-le pregunto curiosa

-Adonde más... acaso crees que te voy a dejar ir sola ya es muy tarde así que apúrate.-le decía mientras salía de su departamento.

La peli morada se despidió de los pequeñines y siguió el paso de Nico cunado llegaron cerca de un parque, ella decidió parar y sentarse en los columpios junto con el pelinegro.

-Porque te esfuerzas tanto en sonreír...-le pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos...-si quieres llorar o gritar adelante solo hazlo, pero no te fuerzas en poner esa mueca. –le hablo seriamente

-(a esta mujer no se le escapa nada verdad) No sé de qué está hablando.-le respondió haciendo es el desentendido.

\- Pero que terco eres…se puede fingir todo lo uno quiera, pero una mirada siempre lo confesara todo, así que no mientas.

-No lo hare...yo no lo hare no voy a llorar oíste. -contesto intentando terminar la conversación y retomar el camino a casa de Nozomi

\- Entonces yo llorare por ti y me dirás la razón. -intento detenerlo tomándolo de la mano

-Eso es ridículo. -contesto furioso intentando deshacer el agarre de la peli morada

-No es verdad, anda dime que te ocurre. -pregunto triste por la reacción del pelinegro

-Que quieres que te diga. -dijo al fin derrotado

-Lo que te molesta lo que te hace daño desahógate sabes que puedes confiar en mi. -intento animarlo

-Quieres oír que me hirió saber que no significo nada para Maki, que tiene razón al decir que no tengo nada que ofrecerle… (o que ella ya tiene a alguien y que él y yo no podemos ser comparados, nuestras posición social es diferente entiendo eso perfectamente es por eso que no puedo ganar por más que quisiera)….- dijo con rabia

-Nicochii... Tú lo dijiste Maki-chan no lo decía enserio. -le contesto mientas lo abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda tratando de reconfortarlo

-A un si sus palabras eran verdaderas sé cuál es mi realidad Nozomi, creí que ella podría ver más allá de eso, creí que alguien más…pero me equivoque. -decía sonriendo amargamente

-No digas eso Nicochii ya verás que se dará cuenta solo dale tiempo. -le dolía ver a su amigo en ese estado por eso ella lloraría por él para que su dolor fuera menos, entre ellos se formó un silencio reconfortante alrededor, después de un tiempo de estar en esa posición decidieron que era hora de retomar el camino de vuelta a casa de Nozomi.

-Por cierto, Nicochii porque has llegado tarde a casa. -volvió a preguntar curiosa

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…- intento evadirla

-No me digas que…ella….-decía preocupada temiendo lo peor

-No es eso…pero si no te lo digo no me dejaras en paz desde esta semana empezare a ir una academia de gastronomía.-dedica de manera calmada

-Estarás bien con las prácticas y los gastos.-pregunto preocupada por su amigo ella más que nadie sabía la situación económica de Nico

-Claro me han dado una beca completa así que no me tengo que preocupar aun que habrá días en que tenga que conseguir algunos ingredientes por mi cuenta y las practicas pues los horarios son por la tarde-noche así que no hay problema.-dijo con tranquilidad después de todo ya había tomado una decisión.

-Si necesitas ayuda sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo

-Lo tendré en cuenta será mejor irnos se nos está haciendo tarde

-Si tienes razón

-Cualquiera que pasara por el parque vería a una tierna pareja paseando de la mano bajo la luz de la luna y el lente de una cámara fue capaz de captar el momento sin que se dieran cuenta.


	4. Chapter 4 Déjame darte felicidad

**_Capítulo 4_**

 ** _Déjame darte felicidad_**

 _ **Love Live School idol project no me pertenece.**_

...

...

...

Al siguiente día Nozomi llego a la escuela se dirigió a su salón y se encontró con Eli quien miraba a la ventana distraído.

-Veo que me has llegado más temprano que de costumbre Elichii. – viendo al rubio quien la había visto llegar

-sí, supongo. -le contesto de manera cortante sin voltear a verla

-Que ocurre estas molesto.-le pregunto sentándose a su lado

-No porque debería de estarlo.-Volvió a contestar de la misma forma que la vez anterior

-Te conozco Elichii y sé que algo va mal, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.-Le respondió tomándolo de la mano y viéndolo directamente a los ojos pero la voz de unas chicas los interrumpió soltándolo de inmediato

-Hooo...pero que escondido te lo tenías Tojo-san

-De que están hablando chicas. -dijo sin entender

-De esto…-contestaron todas mientras le mostraron una revista en la que aparecían ella y Nico tomados de la mano y en la portada con el título "la pareja más linda de M´s "…fue entonces cuando comprendió el comportamiento del rubio quería explicarle lo sucedido y decirle que era un mal entendido, pero antes de poder decirle sus compañeras la interrumpieron

-Entonces lo tu yo con Yazawa-san es verdad -Desde cuando están saliendo

-He…Nicochii es mi amigo

-Pues a mí no me lo parece además, no hay de avergonzarse puede que sea bajito pero lindo a su modo.-decía una chica sonriendo

-Es cierto se nota que son muy cercanos además de que el año pasado corría el rumor de que le gustabas a Yazawa-san

Esas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Eli como era posible que dicho rumor se había esparcido por toda la escuela y el apenas acababa de enterarse, pero lo que más lo desconcertó era que Nozomi nunca le dijo nada al respecto después de todo él es su mejor amigo

-Lo que ocurres es….-intento decir responder pero el sonido de unos pasos acercándose las interrumpió

-Nozomi necesito hablar contigo a la hora del almuerzo así que ven al salón del club.-le dijo el pelinegro quien había escuchado parte de la plática y prefirió intervenir antes de que las cosas se complicaran más a un que obtuvo el resultado opuesto.

-Nicochii es que yo….

-Te estaré esperando así que no tardes.-le contesto retirándose del salón no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de burla al rubio quien lo miraba molesto.

Las clases empezaron pero cierta chica castaña de primero estaba distraída

-koizumi-san…koizumi-san me está escuchando

-Hai…

-lee el siguiente párrafo

-este…(y ahora qué hago no sé cuál es…)

-presta atención a la clase

-Hai

Por más que quiso no pudo concentrarse en su mente aun no podría sacar la imagen de aquella revista que vio cuando salía de casa… (¿Debe de ser un mal entendido… es decir Nozomi y Eli están juntos y a Nico le gusta Maki-chan cierto? … entonces por que ellos).

-Kayo-chin vamos a comer juntos nya

-Rin que haces aquí.-pregunto sorprendida

-Es la hora del almuerzo nya

-Que ocurre estas muy distraída. -dijo Maki acercándose a ellos

-No es nada (de seguro cuando los veamos nos lo aclararan todo)….jajajaj.

-Segura Kayo-chin

-Si Rin

-Aun así digo que estas actuando raro

-Ya les dije no es nada

-Si Kayo-chin dice que no es nada entonces estoy más tranquilo ya sé por qué no vamos a comer al club nya

Los chicos se dirigieron al club encontrándose con Honoka y compañía pero antes de abrir la puerta se detuvieron al escuchar las voces de Nico y Nozomi

-Solo dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz

-Yo ya soy feliz Nicochii

-Mentirosa crees que no me doy cuenta

-Si empiezo a ser egoísta entonces los espíritus me castigaron

-Entonces se egoísta

-Eso es algo que no puedo permitirme

-Si los espíritus se enojan yo aceptare el castigo ya verás que te are la chica más feliz del mundo. – suplico tomándole de las manos

-Gracias Nicochii…gracias.-decía entre lágrimas abrazando al pelinegro por fin podría ser valiente y alcanzar a su persona amada…

-No creían lo que acababan de escuchar esa era una clara confesión de amor de sus Sempais entonces era verdad… decía Hanayo sorprendida

-De que estas hablas Kayo-chin

Para Maki esas palabras de alguna forma la lastimaban desde cuando esos dos estaban saliendo desde, cuando dolía saber que Nico quería a Nozomi no era que la odiara pero entonces por qué ahora ese sentimiento se hacía presente y porque ahora su corazón se sentía tan pequeño.

-No sabía que ellos tenían ese tipo de relación.-decía Kotori sorprendida

-Creí que Nozomi salía con Eli.-murmuro Honoka

-Ellos…ellos…trataba decir Umi pero la vergüenza era mucha para el pobre chico

-Creo que no deberíamos de estar aquí.- opino Hanayo pero fue callada por la voz de Nozomi quien seguía hablando con Nico

-Como se lo explicaremos a los demás no crees que por lo menos deberían de saberlo así no habrá mal entendidos

-No hay necesidad de hacerlo además el único que se pondría como loco seria Umi diciendo "Como se atreven hacer eso en público es demasiado vergonzoso no lo vuelvan hacer entendido".-decía tratando de imitar la voz del peli azul

-Si Umi te escuchara se enfadara contigo

-No le tengo miedo.

El timbre sonó indicando el fin del almuerzo por lo cual todos se retiraron antes de que Nico y Nozomi los descubrieran espiándolos las clases siguieron por suerte para todos ese día no había practica es decir no es que estuvieran en contra de la relación de sus Sempais, pero aún no podían asimilar las cosas y eso ocasionaría un incómodo ambiente en el grupo.

-Nozomi quieres ir por un Parfait. -le propuso el rubio con una amable sonrisa

-Elichii lo que pasa es…-intento negarse, pero una voz los interrumpió

-No-chan cuanto tiempo piensas dejarme esperándote recuerda que prometiste que regresaríamos juntos.-decía un pelinegro con los ojos cerrados esperando respuesta de la chica

-Lo siento hoy estoy ocupada Elichii.

-No te preocupes será en otra ocasión nos vemos luego. -respondió ligeramente desilusionado

-Nos vemos luego Eli.-se despidió Nico con esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-Nos vemos luego Nico (Hay!... esta esa sonrisa burlona en su estúpido rostro es como si me restregara que Nozomi le pertenece y que diablos pasa con ese sobre nombre No-chan….¡Enserio…! No-chan…nadie le puede decir de esa manera es mi Nozomi solo yo le puedo decir así… espera dije mi Nozomi cálmate Eli recuerda eres su mejor amigo no puedes perder los estribos aun que tendré que regresar a casa solo). -pensaba el rubio

Mientras tanto el trio de primero se encontraba en un café tratando de entender lo sucedido

-¿Cómo paso esto, es decir no se supone que Nozomi estaba saliendo con Eli entonces por qué?...le pregunto a Hanayo una pelirroja molesta, pero ni si quiera ella sabía lo que estaba pasando

-Dijiste que ya lo habías superado Nico.-se escuchó la voz de Rin en un susurro…susurro que ambas lograron escuchar

-Que dijiste Rin.-le pregunto Hanayo

-Acaso tú sabes algo Rin.-pregunto Maki algo alterada

-De que están hablando nya.-decía haciéndose el desentendido

-Es demasiado tarde para que te hagas el tonto.-volvió hablar la pelirroja

-Yo no sé nada…no es como si supiera que Nico está enamorado de Nozomi desde hace dos años nya…

-Rin acabas de…

-Pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapó la boca…

Después de esa confesión por parte del pelinaranja Maki entendió por qué entre ambos siempre había una especie de lazo que los conectaba y por qué cuando Nozomi se le acercaba tanto a Nico ella se molestaba y se desquitaba con él, ahora entendía el porqué de su enojo esos sentimientos eran celos

-(No es ridículo como voy a tener celos de Nozomi no es como si ella fuera mejor que yo, es decir que tiene ella que no tenga yo soy linda, soy experta en el piano toda una prodigio y ella bueno ella es muy madura, es agradable con todos y… y…tiene…tiene un mejor…busto…¡claro! cualquier chico la preferiría a ella y ese idiota no es la excepción…además esto es culpa de Eli por dejar que todo esto pasara).-se decía así misma

-Maki-chan…Maki-chan.-la llamaban sus amigos

-Te encuentra bien pareciera que de tus ojos salían chispas.-le pregunto Rin

-Sí, estoy bien es mejor que nos retiremos se está haciendo tarde. -terminando la conversación

-Si tienes razón.-le contestaron al mismo tiempo sus amigos

Al llegar a casa tomo su celular que tenía 1mensaje pendiente de yuu-chan es la primera amiga que tuvo Maki en la secundaria y gracias una reunión a la que asistió con sus padres hace dos meses volvieron a verse y ahora mantenían contacto constante por teléfono

-De yuu: hola Maki-chan puedo pedirte un consejo

De: Maki "claro de que se trata"

Para Maki: Recuerdas al chico de quien te hable pues ya es mi novio

Para Yuu: Enserio felicidades y ¿cuál es el problema?

Para Maki: Ayer estaba triste y no sé cómo animarlo que harias en una situación así

(Parezco doctora corazón o que)…

Para Yuu: Pues no sé cómo es realmente así que no puedo decir mucho

Para Maki: es el chico más guapo del mundo porque siempre sonríe

Para Yuu: Eso no me dice mucho me refiero a su personalidad

Para Maki: A eso ummm…es muy amable, simpático, responsable, siempre se esfuerza mucho y sobre todo muy inteligente por eso papa lo adora jajajajja…. Hay más quieres que continúe con la lista?...

-(Enserio el amor si le afecto)….

Para Yuu: No hace falta, así está bien….por qué no le preguntas y tratas de hablar con el

Para Maki: No habla mucho sobre sus cosas

(Que problemático…en fin)…

Para Yuu: En ese caso porque no le preparas algún postre que le guste tal vez eso lo alegre un poco

Para Maki: Si tienes razón le preparare una tarta de fresas gracias Maki eres la mejor sabía que podía contar contigo

(Hasta sabe sus gustos eso da miedo si dice que lo conoce desde hace 3 mes)…

Para Yuu: Si…si claro nos vemos

Para Maki: Gracias amiga bey bey….

-Me alegra que haya conocido a una buena persona…-me pregunto si esa es la relación que tienen Nico y Nozomi…no Maki deja de pensar en eso recuerda que tienes tarea. -se regañaba así misma

Al día siguiente en el salón del club se encontraban todos reunidos para hablar sobre el escándalo que los chicos de tercero habían hecho

-Y bien que dicen al respecto.-se escuchó la voz de Umi molesto

-No hay nada que decir verdad No-chan

-Creo que lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están así no nos complicaremos mas

-Pero ustedes ayer…intento decir Rin pero Maki le dio un codazo para que se callara no sin antes recibir una mirada extraña de parte de Eli

-Saben que tenemos que cuidar la imagen del grupo verdad.-los reprendió otra vez Umi

-Lo se tendremos más cuidado de acuerdo.-le contesto Nico quien miraba a Maki por su extraño comportamiento dado que estaba más callada de lo normal pero lo más extraño era la sonrisa que tenía al mirar su celular.

-Entonces lo de ustedes…-intento preguntar Eli

-Pero miren se nos está haciendo tarde para la práctica debemos apresurarnos vamos Nicochii.-le interrumpió Nozomi

-Es verdad tenemos que darnos prisa.-apoyo Nico quien se dirigía a la salida del club

-Si aún nos falta terminar la coreografía nya.-decía Rin nervioso apoyando a sus Sempais siguiéndolos

Durante toda la práctica Eli se vengó de Nico diciéndole que se equivocaba en los pasos y lo obligo a repetirlo más de 10 veces argumentando que se atrasaba o adelantaba

-Cuál es tu problema Eli sabes que lo estoy haciendo mejor que todos porque no me dices que estoy haciendo mal

-Todo.-le respondió de manera fría

-Es imposible el gran Idol Nico nii, se pueda equivocar

-Pues lo estás haciendo así que vuelve a repetirlo

-Elichii sabes que no es verdad

-No lo defiendas…yo estoy a cargo, así que si yo digo que está mal es porque así es.-dijo enojado

-Deberías calmarte será mejor que demos por terminada la práctica de acuerdo.-le decía Umi tomándolo del hombro para tranquilizarlo

-Creo que sería lo mejor

-Nozomi quería preguntarte si quieres que hoy regresemos juntos a casa.-decía poniendo una pequeña sonrisa pero antes de que pudiera escuchar la respuesta de ella se le adelanto Nico

-Hoo… lo siento Eli pero hoy llevare a No-chan de compras

-le estoy preguntando a Nozomi no necesito que respondas por ella.-decía con cierto enojo en sus palabras sin voltear a verlo

-Lo siento Elichii hoy iremos por algunas cosas que necesito…y…

-(supongo que ahora prefieres caminar a su lado)-Ya…ya veo…no te preocupes será otro día.-decía derrotado dándose vuelta, la peli morada estuvo a punto de ir tras el pero una mano la tomo del hombro

-Vamos se nos hace tarde.-limitó a decir Nico

-Pero…pero y Elichii…-decía preocupada por ver triste al chico

-Se nos hace tarde.-decía mientras tomaba sus cosas para salir del salón, a decir verdad hacer el trabajo del malo a veces era cansado pero se había prometido darle felicidad a Nozomi y eso es lo que aria.


	5. Chapter 5 Que es lo que sientes…

**_Capítulo 5_**

 ** _Que es lo que sientes…._**

 _ **Love Live School idol project no me pertenece.**_

...

...

...

Eli salió abatido y reflexionando sobre su comportamiento que tuvo con Nico y la verdad era que si le molestaba ver como Nozomi era alejada cada vez más y más de su lado.

-¿Entonces esto es lo que llaman celos de amigo por eso me siento de esta manera?...-se preguntaba

-Eso es lo que piensas que es.-le pregunto una voz a sus espaldas

-U…mi…Umi-chan que haces espiándome

-No te espió solo te estábamos esperando que riamos hablar contigo

-Estábamos…quienes

-Nosotros.-respondió una pelirroja quien salió detrás de un árbol

-Vamos a una cafetería.-les propuso Maki-chan a lo cual ambos aceptaron

Los tres se dirigieron a la cafetería y dirigieron a una mesa cerca de una ventana que daba a la calle

-Por qué actúas de esa manera.-pregunto Umi serio

-De que estás hablando.-respondió haciéndose el desentendido

-Sé que esto es incómodo pero deberías comportarte.-hablo por fin Maki

-Cómo puedo comportarme cuando mi Nozomi estas siendo robada por Nico

-Eli te das cuenta que acabas de decir MI Nozomi.

-No dije eso Umi

-Lo dijiste, si te gusta porque nunca se lo dijiste.-pregunto la pelirroja molesta

-No me gusta…lo dije como amiga... si eso es a lo que me refiero.-contesto totalmente rojo

-Si es solo como amiga entonces no debe de afectarte el hecho de que ahora pase más tiempo junto a Nico además ellos se conocen desde hace tiempo no?...pregunto el peliazul

-Supongo que si.-contesto no tan convencido pero Umi tenía razón quien era el para enojarse con Nico se supone que él también es su amigo.

-Debes de tranquilizarte recuerda que pronto tendremos practica por subgrupos.-dijo Maki

-Es fácil para ti decir eso ya que Maki-chan dijo que no siente nada por Nico. -le reprocho el rubio

-Bueno yo…por supuesto que es fácil como podría sentir algo por ese idiota.-dijo tranquila aunque por dentro también estaba enojada por la cercanía de esos dos

-Creo que estamos sacando conclusiones apresu…r-a-d-a-s….- trataba de decir Umi pero fue callado cuando vio la ventana

-Que dices Umi.-pregunto el rubio pero al igual que Umi se quedó callado por la escena que veía en la ventana

Por el extraño comportamiento de ambos Maki dirigió la vista a la calle y no creyó lo que sus ojos veían eran Nico y Nozomi abrazados en medio de la calle después de eso el pelinegro le sonrió cálidamente y le ofreció la mano para cruzar la calle haciendo sonreír a Nozomi quien acepto gustosa alejándose de aquel lugar…-(Pero que creen que están haciendo).-se preguntaba enojada ella misma.

Nadie volvió a decir nada un incómodo silencio se formó en la mesa cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos

Todos los chicos trataban de sobrellevar las cosas los días pasaban, pero en vez de mejorarlas se empeoraban dado que todos los días Nico le preparaba un postre a Nozomi y no cualquier postre sino unos muy lindos y después de clases o de las practicas se iban juntos de compras o hacer quien sabe qué…

Ya había pasado una semana Elí y Maki ya no lo soportaban cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los demás miembros del grupo pero aun así no se entrometieron porque eso era algo que ellos mismos tenían que solucionar por ser tan densos.

-Que voy hacer ya no soporto esta situación Maki-chan.-decía preocupado Eli

\- (Esos dos van enserio pero entonces porque esto me afecta tanto) Y crees que yo si esto es fastidioso.-respondió enojada

-Pero…Maki-chan dijo que no sentía nada por Nico entonces por qué te molesta tanto.-le pregunto el rubio

-Pero afecta a los avances del grupo…Como sea tienes que encontrar una solución Eli.-

-Lo aria si pudiera créeme pero tienes que ayudarme

-Por qué tendría que hacerlo si es tu culpa que esto pase.-dijo abriendo la puerta del salón

Los dos chicos entraron al salón del club para almorzar sin embargo, se sorprendieron al encontrar a sus demás amigos entre ellos Nico y Nozomi y no tuvieron más que sentarse enfrente de ellos, el ambiente era pesado por lo que el pelinegro fue el primero en romper con el incómodo silencio para provocar a Eli

-No-chan aquí está tu postre disfrútalo.-decía mientras le entregaba una pequeña cajita

-Gracias Nicochii me pregunto que será del día de hoy.-contesto emocionada la peli morada siguiéndole el juego a Nico para hacer celar a Maki-chan quien la avía asesinado verías veces con la mirada.

Al abrir la cajita se sorprendió al encontrar a la noche dentro…-Ho pero que lindo como…

"Noche Estrellada" ese es su nombre este dulce roba a la luna y las estrellas y las encierra en una preciosa carcasa me pareció el más apropiado para ti.-dijo Nico explicando el tema del postre que le había entregado. Todos quedaron maravillados al ver lo lindo que era

-Nico no es justo porque siempre le das postre a Nozomi-chan yo también quiero postre nya.-se quejó Rin haciendo pucheros

(Crees que tengo demasiado dinero, además solo le traigo a Nozomi porque me ayuda con las compras…) -Sería un problema si tratara de traer para todos.-decía mientras terminaba su almuerzo.

-Calma Rin que te parece si al regresar a casa vamos por unos dulces. -decía Hanayo tratando de calmarlo

-De verdad Kayo-chin

-No sabía que Nico pudiera hacer ese tipo de postres-hablo Kotori

-Cómo es que sabes hacer ese tipo de postres.-pregunto Honoka

El gran Nico nii puede hacer cualquier cosa.-decía lleno de orgullo

-Claro menos estudiar.-ahora era el turno de Maki para hablar

-Vamos Maki-chan no te enojes si te portas bien con el gran idol numero uno Nico nii te preparara un delicioso postre

Ja!…como si quisiera que me prepararás uno

-Tu niña mal educada

-A quien le dices niña, enano

-No soy Enano… solo me falta crecer mas

-Si claro no crees que ese tiempo ya se te paso

-No es cierto aún tengo esperanza de crecer más ya lo veras algún día seré mucho más grande que tú y entones serás la enana me oíste

-Sigue soñando.-dedica mientras terminaba su obento

-Umh…ya lo veras yo definitivamente.-intento seguir con la pelea pero un el tono de mensaje de su celular lo interrumpió

(Y ahora que solo quiero terminar mi almuerzo).-decía mientras revisaba el teléfono era un mensaje que no podía ignorar debido a que los gastos de los ingredientes de sus clases estaban afectando a su bolsillo más de lo creyó no le quedaba de otra que suscribirse a los boletines de ofertas de varias tiendas y hoy había una muy buena de carne.

-No-chan definitivamente me tienes que acompañar esta tarde.-decía emocionado enseñándole su celular

-Umi…hoy habrá practica.- dijo la peli morada

-He tenido problemas con la letra de la canción y a la melodía le faltan ajustes lo mejor sería suspenderla hoy

-De acuerdo iremos después de clases Nicochii además mira le enseñaba una foto de cupones que había traído.

-Iré a buscarte en tu salón nos vemos después.-decía saliendo del club feliz

-Ustedes siempre han sido así de cercanos.-dijo molesto Eli más que una pregunta sonó como un reclamo cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la peli morada

-Ara…ara que pasa Elichii esta celoso, porque tendré una cita con Nicochii.-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Que yo…no…por que debería de estarlo.-dijo ruborizado

-Creí que dirías eso bueno será mejor irnos las clases están por empezar.-dirigiéndose a la puerta

Ya estaban en la última clase se sentía molesto perdido en sus pensamientos acerca de la plática del medio día "es decir que quiso decir con eso de que si estaba celoso claro que lo estoy pero porque me están quitando a mi mejor amiga es lógico sentirme así no"

Ayase-san….Ayase-san…me escuchas.-le hablaba el profesor de ciencias

Perdón que decía Sensei

Haaa…olvídalo es raro que te distraigas en clases Ayase-san te sientes bien

Lo siento iré a la enfermería.-decía mientras salía pero envés de ir a la enfermería se dirigió a los sanitarios necesitaba refrescarse y tener la cabeza fría para pensar mejor las cosas pero la voz de Nico hablando con unos chicos lo puso alerta y se escondió en uno de los cubículos de los baños "porque me estoy escondiendo no es como si hiciera algo malo"

-Te lo digo enserio Yazawa eres nuestro ejemplo a seguir

-Están exagerando chicos (que fastidiosos son)

-Claro que no… es decir le quitaste la novia del expresidente estudiantil

-Es verdad Tojo-san es la chica más hermosa de tercero

-Ella es toda una mujer y con esas….esas…dos…

-Lo se soy genial, ahora si me disculpan tengo que hacer del baño.-contesto enojado por la forma en que se referían a Nozomi

Eli solo escuchaba como esos tipos hablaban de Nozomi y como Nico se mofaba de su victoria al tenerla como si fuera un trofeo, estuvo a punto de salir cuando escucho que los chicos salían o eso creyó minutos después escucho la voz de Nico hablar por el celular en el cubículo de alado.

-Siento meterte en esto

-(Con quien estará hablando Nico)

-La fase dos ya está en marcha

-(Fase que fase…no Elí no puedes espiar a tus amigos).-se dijo decidido a salir de los baños pero la curiosidad le gano

-si hoy la llevare al hotel

-(Al…al hotel…espera no me digas que a quien te refieres es a Nozomi)

\- Quisiera ver tu cara cuando la tenga entre mis manos

-(Como que cuando la tengas enano pervertido)

-Crees que te miento

-(Que le piensas hacer)

-De acuerdo te mandare una foto cuando haya terminado de hacerle esto…y…aquello

-(No me digas que esto y aquello se refiere a...)

-Por qué estoy seguro?...recuerdas que soy Nico y no hay nadie que pueda derrotarme

-(Así que ese era tu plan todo el tiempo)

-Como sea gracias por apoyarme cuando termine vamos a disfrutar de ella te lo prometo

-(Como que van a disfrutarla….esto no te lo perdonare Nico)

-Si…yo también.-dijo finalizando la conversación salió del cubículo y Eli lo recibió con un golpe en la cara

-Ella…ella confió en ti y tu solo la quieres para divertirte.-le dijo muy furioso

-De que hablas.-decía devolviéndole el golpe pero fallo ya que el rubio era muy rápido

-No te hagas el tonto te escuche hablar.-otro golpe en el estomago

-(fue una mala idea provocar así a Eli si no término esto me va a matar antes de empezar con lo planeado)- Y tu quien eres tú para decirme lo que hago con ella.-dijo abalanzándose sobre el rubio cayendo ambos al suelo, todo el alboroto ocasionado por la pelea empezó a llamar la atención de los demás alumnos puesto que las clases ya habían terminado

-Tojo-san…Tojo-san…la llamaba una chica que se acercaba corriendo

Que ocurre. -pregunto sorprendida por el comportamiento de la chica

Es…es… Ayase-san se está peleando con Yazawa-san en los baños ven rápido.-dijo la chica jalándola de la mano

-Que!...Nicochii y Elichii (no me digas que…).-decía Nozomi corriendo atrás de la chica en el camino se encontró con sus amigos que también habían sido llamados por otros alumnos con el mismo objetivo detener la pela de esos dos, al llegar al lugar se encontraron con el baño lleno de alumnos como pudieron se hicieron espacio para ver a Nico y Eli cansados de tanto golpearse pero antes de poder decirle que se detengan Eli hablo

-Como…como te atreves a jugar así con "MI Nozomi"

Nico aprovecho que la peli morada había llegado para provocar más a Eli y que este de una vez se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de su amiga

-No-chan no te pertenece…solo eres un amigo tú mismo se lo dijiste por que no te quedas en la "franzone" para consolarla cuando termine de hacerle lo que escuchaste

-No dejare que la lleves a un hotel porque yo….

-Tu solo te acostumbraste a estar a su lado lo que sientes no es amor

-Y tú qué sabes sobre lo que yo siento.-decía enojado

-Entonces dime que es lo sientes por ella, contéstame Ayase Eli.-le grito Nico

-Yo la amo, siempre la he amado con todas mis fuerzas y soy yo quien la merece más que nadie en este mundo.-contesto alzándolo de la camisa mirando con odio esperando que el pelinegro le dijera que ya la había perdido su oportunidad, pero en vez de eso escucho una fuerte carcajada por parte de este

-Entonces díselo a esa tonta que esta parada detrás de ti no a mí.-respondió señalando a Nozomi quien estaba sorprendida por la confesión del rubio

-Elichii.-dijo para que volteara a verla

-Nozomi?.-fue lo único que dijo soltando a Nico y voltear a ver a Nozomi se puso rojo de la vergüenza porque no solo ella sino toda la escuela lo había escuchado

Pero la peli morada salió de aquel lugar

-Espera Nozomi.-dijo Elí pero ella se fue dejándolo en ese lugar dejándolo en shock

-Me puedes decir qué demonios estas esperando ve tras ella

-Ahora si la he perdí…pero un golpe en la cara lo regreso a la realidad

-Escúchame bien ella te está esperando en el lugar donde todo comenzó rubio idiota.

Con eso dicho Eli salió en busca de Nozomi, él sabía a qué lugar se refería Nico El consejo estudiantil.

Cuando llego se encontró con la peli morada parada en la ventana y sin hacer ruido se acercó a ella para no asustarla cosa que fallo porque ella ya sabía que había dado cuenta.

-sé que estas aquí Elichii

-Nozomi yo…

-Sabes Elichii yo no puedo seguir simplemente esperar y seguir viendo, yo no puedo estar a tu lado pensando que no puedo llegar a ti, pensando que otra persona te puede llevar de mi lado sentirme de esa forma es una vil mentira…. ¿Porque Elichii porque lo dijiste?…acaso fue porque Nico te obligo a decirlo.-dijo con voz seria

-Por supuesto que no, la verdad siempre tuve sentimientos por ti, pero no sabía cómo lidiar con ellos entonces empecé a oír una voz que me decía "Esto está mal"… ¿Qué pasaría si era demasiado tarde? o ¿si me eras arrebatada? Los temores a esas preguntas hicieron que me diera cuenta de que clase de sentimientos eran lo que sentía… yo siempre te he amado por favor déjame hacerte feliz.

-Yo ya soy feliz Elichii

-Hoo.. Es verdad Nico prometió hacerte feliz

-Elichii cómo es que tu…

-Los escuche cuando hablaban el otro día en el salón del club, entiendo que ahora lo prefieras…al final lo arruine pensando demasiado las cosas.-decía retirándose de aquel salón pero la mano de Nozomi lo detuvo

-No escuchaste todo lo que hablamos.-dijo cerrando los ojos

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

Cuando Nozomi entro al salón del club Nico la esperaba sentado en su silla

-Qué piensas acerca de la revista

-Tú lo sabias

-Me entere esta mañana al igual que tu

-Esto es un problema tendremos que dejar en claro que es un malentendido

-Pues yo pienso que es una buena oportunidad para despertar acierto rubio

-A que te refieres

-Sé que estas perdidamente enamorada de Eli y sé que prefieres estar a su lado antes de confesarle tus sentimientos

-Hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas como están Nicochii

-Y esta es una que no puedo dejar…solo dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz

 ** _~Fin del Flash Back~_**

-Es verdad que Nico ha cumplido por que tú eres mi felicidad y me permitió ser egoísta

-Gracias Nozomi por querer a alguien tan idiota como yo.-decía abrazando a la peli morada…

Mientras tanto en la enfermería se encontraba Maki curando a un pelinegro que estaba sentado en un banco quejándose por las curaciones que le hacía.

-Deja de quejarte pareces un niño

-No me quejaría si fueras más amable conmigo

-Bien entonces hazlo tú solo.-decía dejando las cosa en la mesa

-Lo hare no necesito de tu ayuda.-dijo tratando de tomar un algodón para limpiarse pero como la mano le dolía se le cayó al suelo al ver los intentos fallidos del pelinegro Maki se desespero

-A ver dame eso yo lo hare

-Te dejare hacerlo solo porque me duele la mano pero se amable si

-Por qué lo haces

-De que hablas

-Porque dejaste que Eli te golpeara mira cómo te dejo pudo haber sido peor.-decía remplazando el algodón por uno nuevo…-Tanto quieres a Nozomi.

-Claro que la quiero ella es muy especial para mi

-Entonces lo que dijo Rin era verdad que ella te gusta

-Rin… (A ese gato no le vuelvo a decir un secreto…) de cierta forma es verdad

-De cierta forma?...

-Eso fue hace dos años como sabes no me fue bien cuando funde el club así que la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba solo en ese lugar, pero había una chica que todos los días me molestaba ya sabes de quien hablo

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

Nico se encontraba revisando el top de idols en su computadora cuando es sorprendido por unos brazos que lo empiezan a pellizcar

-Oye que demonios te pasa por que todos los días haces lo mismo.-preguntaba enojado frente a la culpable

-Por qué llenar de energía espiritual a Nicochii es mi deber.-respondía feliz de hacer enojar al pelinegro

-¡nunca te pedí que hicieras eso!...¿porque siempre me molestas?...te divierte verme en este lugar donde todos los miembros me han abandonado te doy lastima.-grito con rabia golpeando la mesa con su mano derecha

-No…no es eso yo creo que eres una gran persona porque no te rindes fácilmente y eso es realmente sorprendente.-respondió tranquila

-De todos modos tu solo haces lo que quieres no es así.-dijo desviando la mirada avergonzado

-Supongo que tienes razón

-Pues claro que la tengo estás hablando con el gran idol Nico ni

-Es verdad.-dijo con una autentica sonrisa

El tiempo pasó y Nozomi cada vez era más cercana, siempre buscaba cualquier excusa para molestarme aun así era agradable su compañía un día le pregunte ¿por te preocupas tanto por otros? y ella me contesto:

-Porque quiero verlos sonreír porque me gustan las personas trabajadoras.

Fue entonces que mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y sin darme cuenta me había enamorado por eso decidí decirle mis sentimientos, pero cuando contemplé su rostro ella miraba al presidente del consejo estudiantil con una sonrisa llena de preocupaciones entonces comprendí que ella ya tenía a alguien en su corazón

 ** _Fin del Flash Back_**

-Y me di cuenta que mis sentimientos no eran de amor más bien eran de amistad (Y cuando tu llegaste a mi vida todo cambio).

-Ya veo.-decía aliviada de saber que Nico ya no sentía esa clase de amor por Nozomi entonces ella aún tenía una oportunidad…-por cierto que es eso de que ibas a llevar a Nozomi a un hotel

Pero el pelinegro no respondió y solo rio nervioso

-Si no quieres decirme la verdad entonces olví ía retirándose del lugar enfadada por el silencio del pelinegro

-(Solo eso vas a decirme eso… bueno Nico que esperas a ella no le importas cantas ves tengo que repetírtelo)…-He…ya te vas

-Hay cosas de las que me debo encargar me voy a casa

-No te enojes veras, Eli confundió todo yo me refería a comprar carne y lo del hotel solo era para provocarlo.-decía lo más seguro que podía pues no le iba a decir que hace unos meses había ingresado en una academia solo para demostrarle que era bueno en la cocina.

-Entiendo.-dedica no tan convencida

\- Y el abrazo en medio de la calle como lo explicas

-Cómo es que nos viste…pregunto sorprendido

-Fue… solo casualidad no es como si te estuviera espiando o algo por el estilo.-decía nerviosa por haber hablado sin pensar

-Humm…eso fue por que Nozomi estaba tan distraída después de la pequeña discusión con Eli que casi la atropella una moto por suerte pude reaccionar a tiempo y la jale hacia a mi después de eso le ofrecí mi mano para llevarla a casa solo eso.-respondió de lo más tranquilo

-Acaso Maki-chan esta celosa por que no pasaba tiempo contigo.-pregunto en tono de burla provocando a la pelirroja

-Cla…claro que no yo no soy tan infantil como Eli además porque sentiría celos por alguien como tú.-contesto poniéndose de pie antes de que el pelinegro notara su gran sonrojo que hacia juego con su cabello

-No te enojes solo bromeo (duele cuando lo dices de ese modo Maki-chan) por cierto quieres ir de compras (aún podemos llegar a tiempo para las ofertas de carne).

-No lo se

-Vemos no me dejes solo

-De acuerdo (tal vez no se tan mala idea ir juntos…espera eso sería ir como en una ci…cita)

-Qué te pasa Maki-chan.

-No es nada vamos.-decía nerviosa

Salieron de la escuela rumbo al centro comercial donde estaban las ofertas de carne a decir verdad a Maki le sorprendió el conocimiento que tenía Nico sobre los cortes y nombres de tipo de carne para ella todos lucían igual lo único que los diferenciaba eran los precios.

-Bueno Maki creo que pediré ojo de bife

-Vas a comprar ojos…es enserio.-preguntaba aterrada por la elección del pelinegro

-Ja…jajajajaja.-se reía el pelinegro al ver la reacción de Maki

-¿Por qué te estas riendo?...no es como si dijera algo raro.-contesto enojada cruzándose de brazos

-Perdón perdón…pero hubieras visto la cara que pusiste

-Si te vas a seguir riendo de mi entonces me voy a casa

-Espera no era mi intención reírme…-decía limpiándose las lágrimas…-En realidad no son ojos más bien es un tipo de filete que tiene ese nombre.-respondía más tranquilo

-Ya… ya lo sabía...solo te estaba probando

-(Que linda es cuando se enoja)…entonces vamos a comprar.-decía tomando su mano se dirigieron al mostrador e hicieron su pedido, la tarde paso muy rápido disfrutando de la compañía del pelinegro ahora que lo pensaba bien era cierto que ella era buena para componer buenas canciones y que sabía el significado de las palabras te amo, te quiero y me gustas, pero esta era la primera vez que sentía ese sentimiento, esta era la primera vez que tenía a alguien especial en su corazón y eso solo lo sentía por Nico

-Es verdad ese tonto me gusta y me gusta mucho.-decía sonriendo en su habitación, tomo su teléfono y escribió envió un mensaje

Para Yuu: hoy he encontrado a mi persona especial el día de san Valentín le diré mis sentimientos

Para Maki: me alegró mucho por ti, te estaré dando ánimos espero pronto ir aun cita doble

Para Yuu: gracias

Con esos pensamientos durmió tranquila como hace mucho que no dormía


	6. Chapter 6 San Valentín

**_Capítulo 6_**

 ** _San Valentín_**

 _ **Love Live School idol project no me pertenece.**_

...

...

...

Después del escándalo ocasionado en los baños Eli y Nico fueron regañados por Umi y el rubio se disculpó por su comportamiento y le agradeció en lo más profundo de su corazón por abrirle los ojos a lo que el pelinegro le respondió

-Si no cuidas bien de Nozomi, te prometo que no dejare que te acerque a ella.-dijo serio

-Descuida la cuidare más que mi propia vida.-le respondió del mismo modo

-Confió en ti Eli.-dijo estrechando su mano.

A dos semanas antes de san Valentín la directora les pidió a los chicos de M´s que hicieran una presentación en la escuela para atraer a más alumnos, todos se encontraba en el salón del club discutiendo sobre que canciones cantar o como tener más impacto.

-Por qué tenemos que hacer una presentación tan repentina?.-se quejaba cierto pelinegro

-Creí que serias el primero en decir que era una excelente idea.-le contesto Eli

-No es que no me guste la idea pero ya tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente.-volvió a contestar Nico

-Estoy de acuerdo con Nico esto es muy repentino.-apoyaba cierto peli azul

-Pero es San Valentín tenemos que hacerlo.-respondía Hanayo

-Estoy de acuerdo con Kayo-chin nya.-decía Rin con los brazos cruzados tratando de sonar serio

-Entonces que haremos seguir discutiendo no nos llevara a nada-respondía cierta pelirroja enrollando su dedo en su cabello.

-Hagámoslo chicos.-respondía Honoka

-Pero que estás diciendo si tú tienes mucho trabajo del consejo estudiantil.-le regañaba Umi

-Si eso ya lo sé pero no creen que esta es una oportunidad para agradecerles a nuestros fans por su apoyo de no haber sido por ellos no habríamos llegado tan lejos y ganar el Love Live.-respondía el pelinaranja sonriendo

-Tienes razón pero el problema sigue siendo que vamos hacer en la presentación.-respondía Eli

-Y por qué no dejamos que los fans decidan, por ejemplo que escojan las canciones que quieran.-termino de hablar Honoka

-El salón quedo en completo silencio por unos segundos después de escuchar a su líder, lo cual lo empezó a incomodar

-Hee...chicos...-decía temeroso por la actitud de los sus amigos, pero una lluvia de preguntas se abalanzaron sobre él.

-Quien eres tú.-pregunto Umi

-Donde esta Honoka. -decía Kotori

-Acaso eres un espía. -lo señalaba Nico

-Tienes fiebre. -decía Maki tocándole la frente

-Que le hiciste a mi amigo. -le reprochaba Eli

-Te golpeaste la cabeza. -nya

-Esto es algún presagio del fin del mundo. -decía Nozomi mientras miraba sus cartas

-Esto es una emergencia que alguien nos salve. - decía Hanayo

El pelinaranja se ofendió se volvió a sentar inflando los cachetes fingiendo molestia…-pero que les pasa como pueden ser tan malos conmigo.

A lo que todos empezaron a reír por la respuesta de su líder.

-Es una brillante idea Honoka-kun. -le decía Kotori quien lo tomaba del hombro

-A veces se te pueden ocurrir buenas ideas. -apoyaba Umi con una sonrisa

\- Entonces Hanayo y yo nos en cargaremos de publicar la noticia en el blog. -decía Nico

-Si déjenlo en nuestras manos. -respondía Hanayo feliz

-La Kayo-chin entusiasmada también me gusta-nya. -gritaba Rin

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se pusieron a trabajar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo faltaban tres días para San Valentín por lo cual las chicas estaban planeando regalarles chocolates a los chicos, pero si querían que sus chocolates supieran deliciosos tendrían que pedirle ayuda a Nico y eso sería algo complicado no porque se negará o algo parecido sino porque desde cierto tiempo el pelinegro al termino de las practicas era el primero en retirarse con prisa diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer claro que la verdad solo la sabia Nozomi.

-Debemos de preguntarle tal vez este libre. -animaba Kotori a las chicas

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo. -decía Nozomi

-Aún tengo curiosidad de que es lo que hace por la tarde Nico. -dijo Hanayo

-De seguro solo regresa a casa para seguir tonteando. -les contestaba Maki con algo de molestia en sus palabras

Al término de la práctica antes de que el pelinegro saliera con prisa como siempre las chicas lo detuvieron.

-Nicochii tenemos que hablar contigo

-Sea lo que sea yo no tengo la culpa. -decía al verse acorralado por las chicas quienes lo miraban serias

-ohh...Nicochii así que realmente lo hiciste. -le preguntaba Nozomi con malicia

-Yo...yo soy inocente en realidad no quería hacerlo, pero... -después de analizar la situación y que dijera algo que no debía miro a las chicas.

-Un momento de que se me está acusando.-pregunto

-De nada pero es divertido molestarte.-le respondía Nozomi

-Por cierto que era lo que no querías hacer-le pregunto la pelirroja

-No es nada (como decirles que la semana anterior cuando ellas fueron por material para los trajes fuimos abordados por un grupo de fans que querían algo más que un autógrafo).de todas formas que es lo que quieren de mí.

-Queremos que nos enseñes hacer **honmei-choko** para San Valentín.

-Que!...-fue lo único que pudo decir

-Por favor sabemos que es egoísta de nuestra parte pedírtelo sabiendo que estas ocupado pero…-le contestaba Kotori

-Pero eres el mejor cocinando.-decía Hanayo

-Pero es que yo...

-Si te niegas te hare una washi washi que nunca olvidaras.-le respondía con malicia la peli morada y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

-Está bien mañana iremos por los ingredientes así que hoy piense en que quieren hacer de acuerdo.

-De verdad, gracias Nico.-contestaron felices por la respuesta del pelinegro

-Bueno si quieren que las ayude déjenme ir se me hace tarde

-Como si tú tuvieras algo mejor que hacer.-le respondo Maki molesta

-Aunque no lo creas princesa si las tengo pero como hoy tengo prisa te dejare libre.-decía el pelinegro saliendo de la escuela.

-(Espera…me dijo princesa…por qué siento esta sensación en mi estómago).-se decía así misma mientras veía como se alejaba el pelinegro y los colores sele subían al rostro

Al día siguiente las chicas lo esperaban en la entrada de la escuela para decirle que habían escogido preparar bombones de chocolates a lo cual Nico les dijo que era una buna elección y que saliendo irían a comprar los ingredientes.

La actitud de las chicas no pasó desapercibido por los chicos que miraban de forma molesta por la cercanía que tenían estas con el pelinegro por lo cual se aprovecharon para vengarse y hacerlo trabajar argumentando que le faltaba practicar más y que equivocaba en algunos pasos.

-Oigan chicas no creen que los chicos están actuando raro.-decía Kotori preocupada

-Es verdad.-respondía Hanayo que miraba la actitud de los chicos

-No creen que es lindo ver como se ponen celosos solo porque le estamos prestando más atención a Nicochii.-sonreía cierta peli morada

-Nozomi no sé si te diste cuenta pero si ellos agotan a Nico ya no quera ayudarnos con los chocolates por que estará cansado.-le reprochaba Maki

Las chicas les dijeron que era mejor dar por terminada la práctica y que lo mejor era descansar para el día de mañana lo cual el pelinegro agradeció mentalmente por haber sido salvado pero su martirio aun no terminaba puesto que los chicos se sentían a un más celosos que antes y en los vestidores acorralaron a Nico para sacarles toda la verdad.

-Bien pequeño Nico que te traes con las chicas?.-le pregunto Umi

-AQUIEN LE LLAMAS PEQUEÑO –contestaba enojado Nico

-A quien más.-respondía Eli riendo por la reacción del pelinegro mientras se ponía la camisa de la escuela

-No puedes hacerme eso Nico no puedes quitarme a Kayo-chin.-decía Rin con lágrimas en los ojos

-Esto…no me digan… que ustedes…están…-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que cierto pelinaranja abrió bruscamente la puerta.

-No es justo Nico porque eres el único que tendrá una cita con todas las chicas yo también quiero ir pero ellas me dijeron que solo querían salir contigo no es justo.-sacudiendo al pelinegro.

Cuando todos escucharon lo dicho por su líder se quedaron en silencio y Nico aprovecho para llegar a la puerta.

-Yo no sé qué ideas tengan de mí y las chicas pero una cosa si les voy a decir si continúan con ese comportamiento ellas se llevaran una gran decepción de ustedes.-les dijo mientras se retiraba del salón del club los chicos se quedaron reflexionando su comportamiento con el pelinegro.

Al salir de la escuela se dirigieron al centro comercial para comprar los ingredientes que necesitarían cuando estuvo a solas con Maki se atrevió a preguntar.

-Tú también vas a regalar chocolates?..

-Qué!.…yo… no…bueno ellas me metieron en esto…-decía avergonzada no podía decirle que tenía pensado regalárselos.

-Dices eso porque también quieres que te enseñe no es así.

-Claro que no yo puedo hacerlo sola (además le puedo pedir a Yuu-chan que me enseñe si tan solo no tuviera clases extras)

-Si claro de seguro tendrán un mal sabor compadezco a quien selo valla a comer

-Bien espero que te hagan daño.-lo dijo en un susurro

-Que dijiste

-Que no es de tu incumbencia a quien se los valla a dar

-Si lo que sea

-De que están hablando les pregunto Hanayo quien ya traía sus ingredientes en el carrito seguida de Nozomi y Kotory

-De que tenemos que darnos prisa o no terminaremos hoy.-les respondió el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la salida.

Se dirigieron a la casa de Maki para preparar los bombones de chocolates dado a que su cocina era grande era perfecta para terminar pronto. Las chicas hacían todo lo que Nico les decía desde como derretir el chocolate, rellenarlos en los moldes, retirar el exceso de chocolate explicarle era fácil así que terminarían rápido y podría irse a tiempo pero noto que cierta pelirroja tenía problemas con el relleno de fresa.

-Maki tienes que ser gentil con el batido no puedes hacerlo bruscamente o lo echaras a perder.-le decía mientras se acercaba a ella

-Esto es tedioso….porque no usamos la batidora ya me duelen los brazos.- se quejaba

-No lo usaremos porque perderá el sabor entiendes es la quinta vez que te lo repito..

-Pero….pero…

-(Que linda es cuando se esfuerza)…-Nada de peros te enseñare la mejor forma de hacerlo y presta atención….-le decía mientras se ponía atrás de ella y la tomaba de las muñecas para que pudiera sentir el ritmo y la fuerza que había de aplicar para el batido.

El sentir al pelinegro tras ella era una sensación agradable su perfume la envolvía y la relajaba tanto que no prestaba atención a lo que le decía y sentir su aliento en su oído la estremecía tanto que sentía escalofríos en su espalda quería darse la vuelta y besarlo sentirlo más cerca.

Por otra parte el pelinegro no pensaba de manera diferente también se sentía cómodo y tranquilo como hace mucho no lo hacía y solo podía llenarse los pulmones del delicioso perfume que despedía Maki y disfrutar de su suave piel pero sabía que ya no podía tener esa clase de pensamientos así que rompió con el contacto que tenían.

Sus amigas observaban con emoción y felicidad la escena al principio Nozomi intento interrumpir pero fue callada por Hanayo y Kotory ninguna se dio cuenta del cambio repentino que tuvo Nico.

-Lo estás haciendo bien continua así por 5 minutos y después viértelo en los moldes.- de decía mientras se alejaba de la pelirroja.

-Entiendo.-respondió entristecida por la separación de este.

Después de dos horas de haber esperado por fin sus chocolates estaba listos los formaron en la mesa.

-Bien chicas parecen tener buena pinta es hora de comprobar su sabor y para eso yo seré el juez entendido.- decía Nico

Primero fue Hanayo, después Kotory, Nozomi.-les quedaron deliciosos felicitaciones era imposible que tuvieran mal sabor siendo yo el maestro.-decía con orgullo el pelinegro

Y por último probaremos los de Maki-chan.- pero cuando estuvo a punto de tomar uno esta le dio un manotazo.

-Qué crees que haces quien te dijo que podrías probarlos.-le reprocho enojada

-Ooh…es verdad disculpe mi imprudencia princesa.-respondió sarcástico de nuevo hay estaba esa actitud que le molestaba y que lo traía a la realidad sin duda era un idiota por caer de nuevo en los encantos de esa pelirroja.

-chicos no peleen.- les decía Hanayo nerviosa

\- Maki no tiene nada de malo que los pruebe es solo para darnos su opinión.-comentaba Kotori

-Déjenla de todas maneras ya me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana.- les respondió el pelinegro quien ya tomaba sus cosas solo quería salir de ese lugar estaba enojado consigo mismo quería aire quería correr quería estar lejos de todos...lejos de Maki

-Pero…pero…Nico.- le respondieron las chicas al ver que se marchaba con prisa.

-Maki deberías de dejar de comportarte de esa manera con Nicochii las palabras lastiman más que cualquier golpe así que tomaras la responsabilidad de cada una de ellas porque las personas terminan cansándose.-se escuchó la voz de Nozomi quien también guardaba sus cosas tenía pensado seguir al pelinegro pero lo mejor sería dejarlo solo.

-Lo se.- solo al canso a decir.-se reprochó mentalmente por su comportamiento sabía que estaba mal pero no podía evitarlo era como si cada vez que peleaba con Nico su lado de niña malcriada saliera a flote y no lo podía evitar y cada vez que se acercaba al pelinegro siempre lo echaba a perder.

-Bien entonces debes de arreglar esto mañana entendido.-le dijo suavemente Kotori mientras se despedía junto con Hanayo y Nozomi.

-Él te perdonara si eres sincera Maki-chan.-le animaba la castaña

Al día siguiente M's dio un gran espectáculo en el patio de la escuela todos sus fans estaban entusiasmados por poder escuchar y presenciar aquel concierto dedicados a ellos, las canciones pasaron una por una hasta terminar, las chicas estaban emocionadas por entregar sus chocolates a los chicos y cierto pelijengibre al ver esas intenciones quiso darles privacidad.

-Me voy invite a Tsubasa-chan y de seguro me está esperando en el patio.-grito mientras salía a toda prisa.

-Saben una cosa iré a comprar comida ya me dio hambre los veo más tarde.-se despedía el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Es pera Nico…yo…bueno…veras… (Vamos Maki solo tienes que darle tus chocolates…) te puedo acompañar… (Que estás diciendo eso no era lo que dirías…tonta…tonta Maki).

-(De seguro también tiene hambre no tengo opción tendré que invitarle algo) claro solo date prisa.-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y revisaba su billetera.- (me alegro haber traído dinero extra).

Los dos salieron de aquel salón dejando a los enamorados atrás y como lo había dicho antes Nico se dirigió al puesto de comida más cercano que vio y pidió una orden de Takoyaki.

-¿Y bien Maki-chan?…-le pregunto a su acompañante quien solo lo observaba

-¿Que?…

-Que vas a pedir de comer o no te gusta este tipo de comida

-No se nunca he probado ese tipo de comida

-Estas bromeando verdad

-Yo de verdad no la he probado

-Bueno siempre hay una primera vez prueba esto

-Pero si eso es tuyo.-dijo avergonzada viendo que Nico le estaba dando de comer

-No importa solo abre la boca y pruébalo…-le decía mientras se acercaba a su boca, verla comer era lindo... (No Nico olvida esos pensamientos no puedes…ya… ya no)- y bien que tal esta

-Esta delicioso.-contesto feliz

-Enserio entonces pediremos una orden más.- respondió el pelinegro feliz de que le allá gustado después compraron unas bebidas y como postre fueron por una crepas. Sin duda Maki había tomado la mejor opción al seguir a Nico pero la cuestión era buscar un buen momento para entregar sus chocolates...y ahí estaba ella frente a un puesto de tiro al blanco con el chico que le gustaba pasando una linda tarde.

-Que dices si apostamos a ver quién se gana ese panda Maki-chan

-(Bien Maki lo estás haciendo bien solo tienes que dárselos antes de que acabe el festival y entonces se ofrecerá a acompañarme a casa eso sería lindo de su parte…o tal vez…).-se decía así misma hasta que sus pensamientos se fueron interrumpidos por una mano del pelinegro que pasaba por sus ojos.

-Maki-chan….tierra llamando a Maki-chan me oyes

-Perdón que decías

-Que te sucede de repente te quedaste como una estatua estas bien

-Claro solo me distraje unos minutos…podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir

-(estás pensando en el sujeto de los chocolates…bueno ya no te quitare más tu tiempo)…-Solo decía que es hora de que regresemos por nuestras cosas al club.-respondió con una sonrisa pequeña.

-Tienes razón.

Al regresar todos los estaban esperando para salir juntos de la escuela vieron las caras de sus amigos que por lo visto radiaban de felicidad tomaron sus cosas se dirigieron a la salida y cuando estuvo a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos al pelinegro sintió que la vergüenza recorriera su cuerpo ya que lo tenía que hacer enfrente de todos, la verdad lo quería hacer en privado pero si se esperaba el pelinegro se iría en cualquier momento y otra vez perdería la oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos de pronto sintió como Rin y Hanayo la empujaban suavemente animándola a ser más valiente, así que tomo aire para pronunciar su nombre.

-Ni...

-M's!...-se escuchó un grito que opaco la voz de Maki ocasionando que todos voltearan a ver al responsable de la interrupción de la confesión de su amiga, al voltear se encontraron con una chica.

-felicidades estuvieron geniales en su presentación de hoy muchachos.-decía con entusiasmó una chica de tez blanca, ojos de color verdes y pelo largo y castaño.

-gracias por tu apoyo...este...

Cierta pelirroja se molestó por tal inoportuno de parte de la chica… pero esperen esa chica era Yuu su amiga de la secundaria y con quien hablaba mediante mensajes de vez en cuando ahora que lo recordaba en algunos mensajes le había dicho que pasaría este día con su novio entonces porque estaba ahí y por lo que se veía le iba a entregar chocolates a alguno de los chicos pero a quien tal vez a Eli, Umi, Rin o quizás Nico no eso es imposible que tontería.-se decía así misma Maki riendo por lo que acababa de pensar.

-Hola Maki-chan ha pasado mucho tiempo.-decía con una gran sonrisa

-Hola yuu-chan tienes razón, déjeme los presento decía la pelirroja mirando a la chica

-Chicos ella es Yume Aoi y es...-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por la chica.

-Mucho gusto a todos siempre los he estado apoyando y gracias por cuidar de Maki-chan.-respondía la castaña haciendo una reverencia

-No te preocupes por Maki aunque no lo parezca cuidamos bien de los miembros de M´s así que está en buenas manos.-bromeaba Honoka de manera que todos empezaron a reír.

-Ahh…cállate no quiero oír eso de alguien como tu.-respondía de manera molesta

-Tranquila solo era una broma no te enojes Maki-chan

-Es verdad como presidente tengo que cuidar de todos los miembros del club.-respondió Nico quien se había mantenido callado ante la presencia de la chica

-Tú siempre haces un buen trabajo "Ko-kun".-dijo de manera dulce mirando al pelinegro

Al escuchar la forma tan familiar como lo llamaba todos se quedaron callados sin duda esto no tenía una buena pinta y el único que no lo capto fue el pelijengibre

\- Así es "Ko-kun" hace un buen trabajo como presidente del club.-le respondió parándose al lado del pelinegro…-¡espera dijiste Ko-kun!...-pregunto al darse cuenta de cómo avía llamado la chica a su amigo.

-¡que se le va hacer!... Chicos hay algo que les he tratado de decir verán ella es mi novia y estamos saliendo.-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la joven

-Hoo con que era eso...-respondieron todos muy tranquilos hasta que en sus cabezas hubo un pequeño clic...-ESPERA QUE!... QUE DIJISTE!.-gritaron todos excepto una pelirroja que se había limitados a observar todo.

-Que nosotros somos pareja.-respondió con flojera.

-Nadie volvió a decir nada aun no creían lo que el pelinegro les había dicho

-Desde cuando.- por fin pudo pronunciar palabra Maki rompiendo el silencio.

-Desde hace un mes... Maki él es el chico del que te hable ya lo conoces...hay pero que vergüenza tengo- le respondió Yume

-No tienes por qué sentirla después de todo eres la novia del gran idol YAZAWA NICO

-Pero yo no me enamore del idol si no del chico llamado Nico claro que lo del idol teda puntos extra.-le respondió mientras se aferraba a él con fuerza

-Como sea que haces aquí creí que tenías clases.-le cambio el tema

-Me salte las ultimas clases no me quería perder su presentación y como hoy es San Valentín quería pasar más tiempo a tu lado pero al terminar el concierto me regrese por esto Taadaan te prepare un **"** **coulant de chocolate con fresas** **"…-** decía mostrándole la caja en forma de corazón

-Enserio!... Wow… Eso es genial.-sus ojos se iluminaros al ver tan lindo presente...

-Entonces vamos a la cafetería de siempre a comerlo antes de ir a la academia.-le sugirió ella.

-Claro...bueno chicos nosotros nos retiramos.-se despidieron con una sonrisa.

Pero antes de que Yume se retirara se acercó a Maki y le susurro -"deséame suerte porque yo te deseo lo mejor en tu conquista de hoy".-dijo señalando los chocolates que traía en su mochila

-Adiós me dio gusto conocerlos y recuerden siempre los estoy apoyando.-se despido de lejos Yume.

Cuando ambos desaparecieron de la vista de todos Maki callo de rodillas las fuerzas se le avían ido y unas lágrimas empezaron a manchar su rostro los chicos corrieron a su lado tratando de consolarla.

-Te equivocaste Nozomi él ya se había cansado de mi.-Decía entre sollozos

-No digas eso Maki-chan.-le respondió Kotori

-La pelirroja no volvió a decir nada y se limitó a llorar ya no le importaba si todos sus amigos la veían e ese estado tan lamentable ya no importaba porque alguien más le robo el corazón de Nico alguien con más valor que ella.

-Así paso alrededor de 20 minutos hasta que se calmó todos se encargaron de llevarla hasta su casa no querían que nada le pasara, el camino fue silencioso no se atrevían a decir nada hasta que por fin llegaron a casa de Maki se despidió de sus amigos y entro se dirigió a la sala de música vio su piano paso su dedos encima del marfil y comenzó a tocar una melodía triste que le nacía del corazón puesto que las lágrimas ya no salían solo podía desahogarse de esa manera. Toco y toco una y otra vez la misma melodía durante toda la noche dio gracias de que sus padres estuvieran trabajando, lloro por última vez quedando dormida sobre la tapa del piano.

Sus padres llegaron a casa se dirigieron a la habitación de su hija y se sorprendieron al no ver la ahí buscaron por toda la casa hasta que su madre la encontró dormida en la sala de música estaba a punto de reprocharla pero escucho un profundo suspiro de esos que son muestra de que has llorado mucho se acercó con cuidado y noto que sus ojos estaban hinchados dándose cuenta que su hija había estado llorando puesto que todavía traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela, llamo a su esposo para que se llevara a Maki a su habitación teniendo cuidado de no despertarla.


	7. Chapter 7 El día que te conoci

**_Capítulo 7_**

 ** _El día que te conocí_**

 _ **Love Live School idol project no me pertenece.**_

...

...

...

Mientras tanto en la casa de Honoka se encontraban reunidos Kotori y Umi preocupados con lo que había pasado con Maki el día anterior.

-Cómo es posible que Nico hiciera algo así -dedica el pelinaranaja entre molesto y triste por su amiga

-Honoka no podemos hacer nada si no sabemos cómo se dieron las cosas.-

-Umi tiene razón.-le respondió la peligrisasea

\- No se supone que ellos estaban juntos...es decir después de lo que paso ?..-volvía a preguntar a sus amigos

-Eso es lo que creíamos...pero...y si...-no termino de formular su conclusión ya que se le hacia una tontería pensar de ese modo de su amigo.-No... No es nada.

-Conozco esa mirada Umi será mejor que nos digas la conclusión a la que llegaste.-le reprocho el pelinaranja

-Es solo una posibilidad de acuerdo...pero y si se tratara de una venganza después de todo esa chica es amiga de Maki-chan

-Nico no es de ese tipo de personas.-respondió Kotori tratando de defender al pelinegro

-Pero si realmente Nico nunca la perdono.-susurro Honoka pensativo.

-Ya hablaremos con Nico al respecto para aclarar las cosas en el club.-contesto molesto el pelijengibre

En otro lado de la ciudad se encontraban dos chicos hablando seriamente detrás del templo.

-Por qué no me habías hablado de Yume-chan Nicochii

-Ya te lo dije intente hacerlo pero como siempre me ignoran lo deje pasar y se me olvido de acuerdo.-respondía fastidiado el pelinegro.-

-Tú sabias que era amiga de Maki-chan

-No lo sabía también fue sorpresa para mi

-Dime solo una cosa Nicochii y te dejare en paz por esta vez siempre y cuando no me mientas y seas sincero

-Que es lo que quieres saber Nozomi

-Por qué te rendiste

-Estas de broma no es cierto.-pregunto entre desconcertado y burlón pero la ver el semblante serio de su amiga y tomo la misma posición

-Ya…ya… no tengo paciencia para algunas cosas, no porque me haya vuelto arrogante, sino porque simplemente llegue a un punto en mi vida en que no me apetece perder más mí tiempo con aquello que me hiere, de amar a quien no me ama y de sonreír para quien no me sonríe entiendes (y esta es la mejor forma).-dijo serio

-Tú mismo dijiste que era una niña y por eso no era honesta con lo que decía

-No negare que mi objetivo era hacerla sonreír y conocerla yo quería en serio que quería…pero ella siempre ponía una pared que no podía atravesar, además de que me mira con el ceño fruncido ella jamás me ha sonreído solo lo hace con ustedes entonces ¿porque es diferente conmigo?… (Es lógico que no pueda alcanzar a una estrella que esta tan lejos en la inmensidad por si fuera poco ella ya tiene a alguien más).

-No puedes dar por hecho sus acciones si nunca fuiste claro con ella

-Lo sé, pero a veces sus palabras lastiman y mucho y eso no es agradable yo no tengo por qué soportarlo además "Yu-chan" es linda, tierna y atenta me hace sentir especial cada vez que la miro mi corazón encuentra calma y por si fuera poco me salvo la vida por eso deseo estar a su lado para cuidarla.

-Nicochii acaso tú...no pudo terminar la frase por que el pelinegro la interrumpió.

-Se aganado una lugar en mi corazón.-termino de hablar con una sonrisa cálida y tierna el pelinegro mientras recordaba aquel día que la conoció

 **~FlashBack~**

Antes de las vacaciones de invierno todos los chicos de M´s habían decidido ir de viaje un fin de semana a la cabaña de los papas de Maki que se encontraban en las montañas para tener una fiesta antes de navidad ya que ese día todos las pasarían con sus familiares, se encontraban adornando la casa Rin, Honoka y Umi mientras que en la cocina se encontraba Nico, Nozomi, Kotori y Hanayo preparando la cena, por otro lado Maki y Eli se encontraban encendiendo la chimenea.

-Honoka deja de jugar con las luces y apresúrate en colocarlas en el árbol

Es lo que estoy tratando de hacer pero sean enredado Umi

Eso te pasa por sacarlas de su caja sin tener cuidado

-Valla parece que Rin ha terminado de colocar las esferas.-decía Eli mirando como el pelinaranja terminaba de poner todas las esferas en el gran árbol

-Si esto es muy divertido nya

Después de un rato todo estaba preparado la casa había quedado bien adornada a pesar de que Honoka había enredado las luces y había roto uno que otro foquito por la brusquedad al tratar de desenredarlo y Umi trataba de conseguir repuestos

-Bueno supongo que con esto damos por terminada la misión capitán.-le decía Honoka a Umi en forma de saludo al lado de Rin

-La misión ha sido un éxito nya

-No estamos jugando así que dejen de hacer eso

-No es justo Umi es un anticuado se quejaba el pelijengibre

-Bueno…bueno ya que han terminado por que no mejor se van al comedor dentro de poco estará la cena…-decía Kotori quien al ver la escena de sus amigos intento intervenir

-Si ya tengo hambre…-gritaba Honoka

-Espero que hayan preparado ramen nya

-Rin definitivamente no habrá

-Pero el ramen es delicioso verdad que si Maki-chan

-A mí no me metas en tus asuntos

-Como sea tenemos que apresurarnos.-decía Eli

Ya todos reunidos en el comedor esperaban con ansias la comida preparada por Nico y compañía habían preparado un pavo horneado

-Espero que les guste a decir verdad es la primera vez que lo preparamos.-decía Nico

-Nos esforzamos mucho.-se animó a decir Hanayo

-Si lo preparo Kayo-chin entones sabrá delicioso nya

-Además tiene un ingrediente especial que lo hace más delicioso.-comento una peli morada

-Un ingrediente especial y cual es.- pregunto Eli

-Mi energía espiritual

-Mou….Nozomiiii…decía el rubio haciendo puchero al recibir la respuesta

-¡Que!.. en serio nos esforzamos para que quedara delicioso.

-Hay que empezar a comer.-decía Honoka

La cena paso entre risas y no paso mucho para que comenzaran las discusiones por parte de cierta parejita

-Vamos admítelo me ha quedado deliciosa la cena después de todo el gran Nico la preparo…-decía con total arrogancia

-Si te refieres que "les quedo" deliciosa si es verdad pero dudo que si la hubieras hecho solo de seguro tendría un pésimo sabor.-le respondió con indiferencia Maki quien se encontraba leyendo un libro en el sillón

H-ay….pero…yo solo.-no término de hablar ya que los chicos lo llamaron para irse a bañar pues las chicas lo harían más tarde

-Nico apresúrate o Rin y Honoka aran un desastre en el baño le llamaba Eli

-Ya voy ese par sin duda me la pagaran (No tiene caso que le pregunte de seguro ha probado mejores comidas).

La noche paso tranquila y como la vez anterior todos durmieron juntos paso la mañana y Nico preparo el desayuno pero esta vez no le pregunto a Maki si estaba delicioso o no de todos modos ya sabía la respuesta que le daría

-Que les parece si hacemos una guerra de bolas de nieve.-comento Honoka

-Si sería divertido nya

-Eso es muy infantil.-contesto Maki

-Acaso estamos viendo la derrota de Maki-chan.-decía Nozomi en forma de burla

-Bien entonces hagámoslo.-respondió enojada ente el comentario de Nozomi

-Maki-chan es tan manipulable.-comentó Kotori al oído de Umi quien solo asintió

-Y como nos dividiremos.-pregunto Eli

-Que les parece si nos dividimos por sub grupos.-comento Hanayo

\- (Bien esta es mi oportunidad de lucirme frente a Maki-chan de seguro nunca ha estado en una guerra y cuando la mayoría quede fuera ella me dirá Hoo… Nico eres mi héroe…jajajaj).

-Piensas quedarte ahí parado toda la tarde o que el juego ya empezó.-le pregunto al pelirroja

-Que…si claro…ya voy.-decía con una sonrisa pero antes de poder dar un paso hacia Maki varias bolas de nieve lo golpearon en el rostro y parte del cuerpo provocando que callera cuando la pelirroja vio la escena corrió a esconderse detrás de los arboles

-Es un tonto eso le pasa por estar distraído

-Eso es trampa…No es justo gritaba un pelinegro cubierto de nieve y ahí se iba su oportunidad de quedar bien frente a la chica que le gustaba y era cierto desde hace ya varios días había comenzado a mirar diferente a Maki no solo porque era hermosa sino por sus habilidades y conocimientos si toda ella era linda pero el problema era como confesar su amor a una tsundere o tan siquiera que note que existo.

La segunda en caer fue Hanayo, después Honoka, Kotori, Maki, Nozomi, Rin y al final quedaron Umi y Eli quienes empataron obteniendo el primer lugar

-Eso sí estuvo interesante decían todos felicitando a los ganadores

-Si hubiera sido más interesante si no hubieran hecho trampa y me hubieran dejado jugar

-De que hablas eso te pasa por ser un tonto

-Como te atreves a decirme así niñita

-Es la verdad además no me digas así el único que parece niño eres tú de todos nosotros

-No voy a seguir escuchándote me voy

-Qué esperas vete no te estoy obligando a quedarte o si.-decía enojada Maki quien miraba como se metía dentro de la casa de cierta forma las peleas se hacían más intensas y por pequeñeces y la verdad todos se empezaban a preocupar pero lo mejor era dejar las cosas así porque cuando esos dos están enojados no entienden razones ya hablarían con ellos después.

Pero lo que nadie espero era que de verdad Nico se estaba retirando de aquel lugar hasta que lo vieron salir con maleta en mano.

-Qué crees que haces Nico.

-A ti que te parece que hago Eli no escuchaste a la señorita dijo que me fuera.-

-Sabes que eso no es verdad.-trataba de convencerlo

-Nicochii no puedes irte pronto oscurecerá

-A un estoy a tiempo para tomar el tren

\- Pero es muy peligroso.-comento Honoka

-Yo también opino lo mismo será mejor que te calmes.-respondió Umi

-Maki-chan dile que se quede que no era verdad lo que dijiste nya

-Si se quiere ir que se vaya a mí me da igual.-dijo entrando a la casa sin dudas no creyó que Nico tomara sus palabras enserio ella esperaba que dijera algo como "Aun que me corras me quedare de igual manera".

-Ya la escucharon así que déjenme ir cuando llegue a casa les mandare un mensaje de acuerdo.-decía mientras caminaba rumbo a la estación de tren camino y camino pero por más que lo hacía no encontraba dicha estación

-Genial!.. ya ha oscurecido y no encuentro la estación estaba seguro que era caminar derecho y luego dar vuelta y luego otra vez derecho y… y…he!... no me digan que estoy perdido no…no…no…. Tranquilo no temas recuerda lo que dijo Maki el camino de regreso es simple lo único que tienen que hacer es caminar derecho y…(es como si no llevara nada puesto…nada…. Puesto…)arg…estúpida y sensual Maki...maldición estoy perdido y estos pensamientos no ayudan.-grito desesperado ocasionando una avalancha, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba a unos metros cerca así que corrió como alma que lleva el diablo…-¿por qué?... me pasa esto a mi hoy no ha sido mi día, dios si me odias tanto porque simplemente no lo dices y ya.-decía mirando al cielo sin darse cuenta que frente a él había un enorme árbol con el cual se estrelló quedando inconsciente y sepultado por la nieve.

Pasaron las horas y despertó en una habitación muy cálida aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo por el golpe

-Su pongo que estoy en una de las habitaciones de la casa de Maki-chan tendré que disculparme después se decía así mismo.-estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando sintió un ligero toque en el hombro que se lo impedía

-Se supone que no deberías de levantarte y más con ese golpe en la cabeza Nico-Kun.- es cucho una voz suave volteo porque sabía que esa voz no le pertenecía a ninguno de sus amigos

-¿Quién eres tú?... y en donde estoy-pregunto confundido

Mi nombre es Yume Aoi y esta es mi casa y ¿qué hacías afuera a estas horas Nico-kun?...

-Me perdí cuando iba de regreso a la estación del tren

-Eso explica por qué te internaste en el bosque, aunque esta área es propiedad privada y no turística

-Bueno lo que pasa es que había venido con unos amigos y…

-¡Que tus amigos se encuentran allá afuera tenemos que ir a buscarlos!...

-No es necesarios ellos están bien lo que pasa es que tuve una discusión con uno de ellos así que intente regresar por mi cuenta pero me perdí.-decía avergonzado

-Ya veo…tienes suerte que te encontrara cuando salí a dar un paseo

-Es verdad gracias por ayudarme…dime como es que sabes mi nombre

-Bueno eso es porque…

-Por qué ella te avisto un par de veces en el restaurant.-dijo un hombre alto del mismo color de cabello de la chica a diferencia que sus ojos eran color miel

-Takeda-san…-decía tratando de volverse a levantar.-Takeda-san es chef de sus propio hotel uno de los más prestigiosos de Japón en el que Nico trabajaba cuando recién avía ingresado a la preparatoria.

-Ya te lo ha dicho mi hija no te puedes levantar estas lastimado solo quédate quieto te he preparado sopa de seguro tienes hambre

-Gracias Takeda-san

-No me agradezcas a mi agradécele a Yume ella es quien te ha cuidado toda la noche

-Enserio!... muchas gracias aunque no tenías por qué hacerlo Aoi-san…dijo con asombro

-Solo llámame Yume…además lo hice con mucho gusto Nico-kun

El pelinegro sintió que aquella chica era especial y sin duda le debía la vida y eso era algo que jamás podría pagarle….Se quedó todo el día en la casa de los Aoi ya que estos se ofrecieron a llevarlo a casa por la noche cuando ya estuviera mejor solo tenía una venda en la cabeza que a un no podía quitársela dado al golpe que tenía. Al día siguiente caminaba distraído rumbo a la escuela pensando que sus amigos estarían preocupados por no haberles mando un mensaje y ni una llamada ya que en el accidente su celular se había hecho trisas y con ello todos sus contactos.-espero que no se molesten tanto se decía así mismo…-al llegar al club escucho risas de parte de todos y eso lo molesto mucho, por lo menos esperaba que hubiera silencio pero no ahí estaban todos riendo y jugando como si su ausencia no importara así que estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para irse pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Maki quien lo miraba entre sorprendida y preocupada pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo la voz de una peli morada los interrumpió rompiendo con el contacto visual entre violeta y carmín.

-¡Nicochii!... pero que fue lo que te paso…-pregunto Nozomi preocupada al ver los vendajes de su cabeza mientras se acercaba

-Bueno solo tuve un pequeño accidente cuando regrese a casa el fin de semana…dijo con una sonrisa total para que contarles lo sucedido si de todos modos la única que se preocupaba por él era Nozomi

-Pues ese golpe demuestra lo tonto que eres…-respondió cierta pelirroja

\- Nadie te pidió tu opinión

-Oye estoy tratando de ser amable contigo (encima de que me preocupo por ti idiota).

-(De quien crees que es la culpa…) si claro lo que digas…además ya no me duele solo se me olvido quitarme los vendajes

-¿Estas seguro Nico?…-pregunto Hanayo

-Por supuesto así que vamos a ensayar

-No debes esforzarte de acuerdo Nico

-Mira quien lo dice Honoka le respondía un peli azul

 ** _~Fin del FlashBack~_**

-Si estás bien con eso no diré más pero debes de explicárselo a los chicos ellos también estaban sorprendidos con la noticia de ayer de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo ahora ya me puedo ir tengo una cita sabes

-Si intentas restregármelo deja me decirte que yo también tengo una cita con Eli.

-Me alegro por ti ya era hora.-se despedía sonriendo.


	8. Chapter 8 No eres mi amigo

**_Capítulo 8_**

 ** _No eres mi amigo_**

 _ **Love Live School idol project no me pertenece.**_

...

...

...

El fin de semana paso más rápido de lo que hubiera querido se arrepintió de haberse quedado dormida en la sala de música puesto que estuvo resfriada y ahora que se sentía un poco mejor pero eso no significaba que quisiera ir a la escuela por lo que intento decirles a sus padres que a un se sentía un poco mareada su padre la iba a decir que no pero su madre hablo primero diciéndole que si eso era lo que quería no habría problema mientras solo fuera ese un día, ella le agradeció, termino si desayuno para después ir a su habitación.

-Le dolía el hecho de recordar esa sonrisa que Nico le dedicaba a Yuu-chan...-por qué nunca me ha sonreído de esa manera a mí...-se preguntaba dejando salir un suspiro sacudió la cabeza tenía que afrontar que avía perdido su oportunidad puesto que Nico ya había elegido a alguien y ese alguien no era ella.

En el salón del club se encontraban el trio de segundo esperando a cierta pelirroja para darle ánimos antes de que se encontrara con Nico.

Honoka se sorprendió al ver solo a Rin y Hanayo ingresando al salón

\- Donde esta Maki-chan.-les pregunto preocupado

-No vino está enferma ..-le contesto Hanayo triste y preocupada

-Enferma pero si es una chica muy sana.-contesto Umi sorprendido

-Lo de Nico la afecto mucho.-susurro Kotori

Honoka iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpido por unas fuertes carcajadas que provenían de cierto pelinegro desde el pasillo junto con Eli y Nozomi

-Te lo digo enserio no sabía que era un gato de verdad.-le contaba Nozomi

-Pero...era más que obvio que te rasguñara por molestarlo.-le contestaba Nico riendo

-Además es raro que no te dieras cuenta.-le contesto Eli tratando de no reírse lo cual fue le imposible

-No te burles Elichii si lo hubieras visto también abrías pensado lo mismo por ser tan esponjoso y lo hubieras abrazado.

-Pero...mira tus...tus manos...-se burlaba el pelinegro de su amiga

-y que tal tu cita.-le cambio el tema Nozomi que ingresaba al salón seguida por los chicos

-Me la pase genial fue muy diver...-No termino de hablar puesto que un golpe lo hizo caer aun lado de la puerta.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la acción del pelijengibre jamás se hubieran esperado algo como eso, el salón estaba en silencio hasta que una voz los hizo reaccionar.

-Pero qué diablos te pasa…-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el pelinegro una vez en el suelo limpiándose el sangrado del labio enseguida se abalanzo para regresarle el golpe pero solo lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa ya que fue detenido por Nozomi y Eli por su parte Honoka era sujetado por Umi y Rin mientras que Hanayo se abrazaba de Kotori asustada.

-Que….que pasa eso deberías de saberlo tú, porque darles esperanzas a las personas te diviertes hacerlas sufrir vengándote de ellas eso es lo que haces Nico las apuñalas por la espalda jugando con sus sentimientos...-Gritaba enojado el pelinaranja

-No sé de qué carajos me estás hablando Honoka pero algo es seguro yo no haría algo como eso jamás recurriría a algo tan bajo creí que lo sabrías…después de todo eres mi amigo.

-¡No soy tu amigo!…-soltó de un grito el pelinaranja. Esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre Nico ya que el siempre considero a Honoka como su amigo de travesuras al igual que Rin unos que nunca tuvo de niño y siempre deseo tener, pero ahora veía cuan equivocado estaba por pensar eso.

-Claro que idiota soy….era de esperarse por fin muestras la cara (ahora que todo se acabó se te hace fácil desacerté de mí no es así)…en verdad soy idiota.-sujetando con más fuerza el cuello de su camisa para retirarse después de todo no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar las personas que estaban ahí no eran sus amigo si no los de Honoka y todo lo que el agá ellos siempre lo apoyarían a excepción de Nozomi quien al parecer era la única que pensaba por sí misma.

-Por tu culpa Maki enfermo y no asistió a clases…dime acaso te aras responsable.-dijo causándole sorpresa al chico enfrente suyo quien soltó su agarre.

-Adonde crees que vas esto no se ha terminado…-le reto Honoka intentando soltarse del agarre de sus amigos al ver las intenciones de Nico de huir del lugar.

-Mira a tu alrededor te gusta lo que vez pues a mí no además… Ya lo has dejado todo claro…-decía soltándose más tranquilo del agarre de Eli y Nozomi para salir del club. Después de las palabras el pelijengibre volteo y vio la cara de todos asustados y decepcionados cedió cuenta que había perdido los estribos.

-Honoka entiendo que estés molesto con Nicochii pero esa no era la solución además porqué crees que se vengó de Maki-chan.-le reprochaba Nozomi seria.

-Si no lo hacía porqué se iba siempre tan aprisa he…claro era para verse con la amiga de Maki-chan y burlarse.

-Eso no es verdad Nicochii ha estado asistiendo a una academia por las tardes además Yu-chan le salvo la vida cuando regresa de la fiesta de navidad que tuvimos en casa de Maki-chan y por si fuera poco tampoco sabía que ella era amiga de Maki-chan.-dijo seria reprochando el comportamiento de su amigo.

Después de la pelea con Honoka, Nico se fue de la escuela estaba preocupado por Maki a decir verdad cuando se retiró con Yume le pareció verla algo pálida por eso quería ir a verla pero sabía que los chicos irían entonces la mejor decisión era no ir después de todo aún tenía clases en la academia por la tarde y no tendría tiempo para esas cosas

-De seguro ni siquiera notara mi ausencia.-susurro cuando entro a su casa dejando sus cosas.

Las clases terminaron y todos los chicos fueron hacerle una visita a Maki y esta al verlos en la entrada no tuvo más que bajar a recibirlo como es debido

-¿Cómo te encuentras Maki-chan?.-le pregunto Umi

-Mejor solo fue un resfriado.-contesto mientras que con la mirada buscaba al pelinegro

-Nos preocupamos porque no asististe a clases nya

-No exageres Rin

-Pero no te preocupes yo teme notas por ti hice mi mejor esfuerzo por no dormir en clases.-decía Rin entregándole sus apuntes

-Gracias rin.-contesto sorprendida pues en verdad el que Rin no se durmiera en clases era sorprendente

-Nos da gusto que te encuentres mejor.-hablo Honoka quien se encontraba callado cosa rara en el

-Que te paso en la mano Honoka.- pregunto la pelirroja

-Esto…a solo me caí no es nada...jajajaja.-reía nervioso

-Nos da gusto que Maki-chan sea fuerte.-dijo Nozomi tratando de evitar el tema

-Es verdad.-decía Eli apoyando a su novia

La visita de los chicos la sorprendió y más porque su mama había llegado temprano del trabajo la señora Nishikino se sentía feliz de que su hija tuviera amigos que se preocuparan por ella y noto que uno de ellos tenía la mano lastimada aunque ella siendo doctora sabía perfectamente que esa herida solo es ocasionada por una pelea pero no dijo nada

-Les agradezco que se preocupen por Maki.-decía su mama

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer como sus amigos.-respondió Kotori

-Es verdad todos nosotros queremos mucho a Maki-chan.-agrego Rin

-¡Riin!...-dijo totalmente roja por el comentario de su amigo

-Entonces nos pasamos a retirar Maki-chan.-decía Hanayo al ver a su amiga enojada

Todos se despidieron de la pelirroja y de su madre se retiraron a sus a casas pues ya se estaba haciendo algo tarde.

-(Sin duda la visita de los chicos me subió el ánimo aunque ellos actuaban raro es como si me quisieran ocultar algo a demás nadie dijo una sola palabra sobre Nico en verdad agradezco que no lo hicieran no sé cómo reaccionaría aún me duele lo ocurrido).-pensaba Maki en el sofá y ni se dio cuenta cuando su madre llego con una taza de té

-¿Que te ocurre hija?

-No es nada solo estoy cansada

-Será mejor que te vayas a dar una ducha antes de cenar

-Tienes razón.-decía dirigiéndose a su cuarto

Luego de un rato la puerta volvió a sonar ya que es tarde para tener visitas a esa hora era raro así que con cautela la señora Nishikino abrió la puerta dejando ver a un joven de pelo negro con un gran paquete en sus manos.

-Buenas noches Se…señora Nishikino.-decía nervioso el pelinegro

-Buenas noches que se te ofrece.-contesto tranquila

-Mi…mi nombre es Yazawa Nico voy en tercero de preparatoria soy un compañero de su hija sé que es tarde para visitas pero me gustaría que le entregara esto por mí es…estofado para su resfriado también he traído para usted y su esposo…-decía nervioso estirando el paquete

-No puedo hacer eso Yazawa-san.-contesto seria

-Entiendo…lamento las molestias.-contesto decepcionado tratando se darse la vuelta para retirarse

-Por qué no mejor pasas y se lo entregas tú mismo.-le respondió antes de que el joven se retirara a decir verdad eso era lo más lindo que alguien había hecho por su hija

-Enserio.-respondió y en su voz se notaba felicidad

-Adelante pasa quieres un poco de té

-No quisiera ser una molestia

-No te preocupes enseguida vendrá Maki

-Gracias.-dijo pero estar en frente de la madre de Maki-chan quien lo analizaba de pies a cabeza lo ponía de nervios es decir solo de pensar que Maki dentro de unos años se volvería así de hermosa como su madre.

-Yazawa-san

-¡Si!.-contesto casi gritando

-No estés tan nervioso

-Lo siento.-respondió avergonzado con la cara totalmente roja

-Que te paso en la cara tienes un golpe.-este niño es lindo cuando se sonroja no me sorprende que le guste a Maki sin duda tiene buenos gustos

-No es nada solo me caí en las escaleras de la escuela

-De verdad.-volvió a preguntar siendo doctora ella sabía que era mentira entonces recordó al otro chico que tenía la mano lastimada entonces se dio cuenta que esos dos se avían peleado aunque las manos del pelinegro no tenían señal se haber peleado

-Solo tuve un mal día eso es todo

-Te curare esa herida

-No hace falta enserio

-Enseguida vuelvo es en agradecimiento por el estofado

-Está bien.-contesto resignado

Nico se quedó esperando en la sala y observo todos los premios que Maki había ganado durante su corta vida, a decir verdad la vez anterior cuando estuvo ahí no aprecio bien los trofeos que había en la casa

-(Sin duda eres una gran prodigio no es así Maki-chan en cambio yo solo te creo problemas).- pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¡Qué crees que haces en mi casa!.-eso había sonado más aun reclamo que una pregunta por parte de la pelirroja

-Hola Maki-chan.-le respondió Nico feliz de ver que se encontraba mejor ignorando el reclamo de la pelirroja

-Te pregunte qué haces en mi casa.- volvió a decir enojada

-Solo he venido a visitarte y a traerte algo de estofado para que te mejores.-le contesto tratando de sonreírle

\- No te pedí nada así que vete de mi casa ahora mismo

-Pero Maki-chan yo…solo…-trataba de decir ya que no entendía el comportamiento de la pelirroja

-¡Que te largues!...-grito enojada

-¡Nishikino Maki!…que es esa forma de hablarle a tu amigo.-dijo la señora Nishikino con una voz autoritaria puesto que nunca había visto a su hija en ese estado

-¡Él no es mi amigo!... Así que no tiene nada que hacer aquí.-dijo con una voz fría

-(Otra vez esas palabras "NO ES MI AMIGO" porque todo el mundo me lo dice enserio soy tan patético no tenías que ser tan cruel, eso dolió más que cuando lo dijo Honoka…ummm… que es este dolor que siento en mi pecho… es como si varias ventanas se rompieran dentro de mi creo…creo que eso es mi corazón).-pensaba Nico mientras se tocaba el pecho con la mano derecha

-Yazawa-san.-intento llamar la atención del chico que tenía la mirada perdida mirando a la nada…-Yazawa-san volvió a llamarlo la señora Nishikino

-Tienes razón será mejor que me marche.-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Espera!... Yazawa-san.-intento detenerlo pero este se apresuró a ir a la salida

-Siento las molestias señora Nishikino.-respondió de forma mecánica saliendo de aquella casa donde a simple vista no era bien recibido

Cuando el pelinegro salió de la casa la señora Nishikino le reprochó a su hija por su comportamiento

-Por qué lo has tratado de esa manera

-Por qué no lo quiero cerca de mi es todo

-Maki no sé lo que paso entre ustedes pero esa no era la forma de tratarlo tú también viste su mirada estaba en shock

-Estará bien no le tomes importancia.- decía mientras iba a la cocina para tirar a la basura el paquete que había traído el pelinegro…-Su "novia" Yume se encargara de consolarlo no te preocupes

-(Así que se trata de eso.-) Sabes que es de mala educación tirar la comida jovencita

-Como si realmente te preocupara mama.-respondió con total indiferencia

-Me importa porque ese estofado también es para mí y para tu padre así que déjalo donde esta si tu no lo quieres probar es tu problema, te preparare otra cosa.-le respondió de una manera seria y amenazadora

Bien no lo tirare de todas maneras no tengo hambre.-decía poniendo el recipiente en la mesa y retirándose a su habitación

Por otra parte Nico caminaba perdido por las calles desoladas

-He tratado de encontrar una manera…un medio para mantenerme en alto, obligando a no ceder a un sentimiento he tratado de dejarlo atrás estoy derrumbándome en pedazos y siento como si estuviera cayendo…cayendo más y más… hacia un profundo abismo me estoy perdiendo y tú me estas matándome por dentro Maki-chan, creo que al final esa mujer tenía razón no puedo confiar en nadie porque si confió me lastiman.-dijo con la mirada baja pero sin derramar una sola lagrima.

Al día siguiente sus amigos la esperaban en la entrada todos y cada uno de ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro pero ella se sentía fatal por haber tratado mal a Nico después de todo no era su culpa ella nunca le dijo lo que sentía por él y él jamás le dio razones para tratarlo de esa manera después de meditarlo toda la noche pero ahora qué sentido tiene si el no volverá a dirigirle la palabra lo había arruinado y todo por un arrebato sin sentido

-Que te ocurre Maki-chan parece como si no hubieras dormido.-le pregunto Umi preocupado

-No es nada.-decía mientras veía a Nico pasar con total indiferencia

-Nicochii buenos días.-le saludo Nozomi con su característica sonrisa

-Buenas.-dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa para después retirarse

-Nico yo...-trato de decir Honoka pero inmediatamente fue callado

-Estoy ocupado Kosaka no molestes y la próxima vez dirígete a mi como Yazawa-Sempai.-dijo siguiendo su camino sin voltear a velo

Nadie dijo nada no era de sorprenderse el comportamiento del pelinegro puesto que el mismo Honoka dio por finalizada su amistad

Sin duda lo había arruinado Nico ni siquiera la había volteado a ver pero entonces por qué involucrar a los de más si fue ella quien lo trato mal.- se preguntaba Maki

-Será mejor ir a clases.-sugirió Eli

-Tienes razón nos vemos luego chicos decía Nozomi quien se alejaba con el rubio.

En la hora del almuerzo claramente había un ambiente pesado en el salón de primero Hanayo y Rin no querían decirle sobre la pelea de sus amigos pero en algún momento lo tenían que hacer y nadie mejor que ellos para hacerlo

Maki regresaba de los servicios se dirigía al salón por suerte era la hora del almuerzo por lo que aprovecharía para hablar con los chicos lo sucedido en su casa pero cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su salón se encontró con Nico que estaba parado en la puerta buscando algo o a alguien, él volteo la vio y la saludo

-Hola.-dijo el con una sonrisa encantadora

-Ho…hola.- contesto sorprendida ya que era la primera vez que le sonreía de esa manera, él pelinegro comenzó acercarse lentamente hasta llegar a ella su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza por la cercanía del pelinegro pero más que eso fue por saber que podía arreglar el daño que le había causado pero Nico paso de largo dejándola con la palabra en la boca

-Hola disculpa podrías llamar a koizumi-san.- escucho su voz detrás de ella

-Claro que si Yazawa Sempai enseguida…-respondía una chica que era compañera de Maki- y ella no soporto ser ignorada, entrando al salón hecha una fiera minutos después Hanayo salió

-Hola Nico que se te ofrece

-Hola Hanayo quería hablar contigo de algo importante tienes tiempo

-Claro de que se trata

-Vamos al salón del club.-cuando ambos ingresaron al salón Nico le dio una bolsa que contenía un sobre y una caja color rosa

-¿Qué significa esto Nico?...

-Hanayo tu eres la chica más dulce que he conocido aun que eres algo tímida tienes una gran valentía sé que nadie más que tu sabe del valor que tiene esa caja rosa y no me refiero al costo sino a todo el esfuerzo de todas esas idols que tanto nos gustan por eso decidí nombrarte presidenta del club

-Pero Nico yo… y tú…-trataba de formar alguna palabra ya que estaba confundida

-No te preocupes sé que lo harás bien

-¿Pero… por qué?...

-Dentro de un mes será la graduación y probablemente a partir de mañana ya no a asistiré a clases así que tú te harás cargo, pero no se lo digas a nadie todavía hasta el día de la graduación

-Piensas perderte los exámenes para la universidad

-Claro que presentare un examen pero a la universidad a la que iré está muy lejos

-Que tan lejos Nico

-Si te lo digo guardaras el secreto por que Rin es boca floja

-De acuerdo

-Me iré a Francia una vez que me haya graduado por eso necesito tu ayuda como presidenta cuento contigo Hanayo.-pregunto extendiéndole la mano

-Puedes contar conmigo Nico daré lo mejor de mi.-decía entre lágrimas tomando la mano de su Sempai

-Ambos se despidieron y cada uno regreso a su salón sin embargo Hanayo aun trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas cosa que no funciono

-Kayochin que te ocurre estas llorando, Nico te hizo algo nya.-preguntaba enojado Rin

-No Rin solo…pero la voz de cierta pelirroja la interrumpió

-Que fue lo que paso Hanayo.-ahora era el turno de Maki de enojarse eso ya era el colmo primero se desquitaba con Honoka, luego la ignoraba y ahora hacia llorar a Hanayo que culpa tenía la gentil Hanayo ella que es incapaz de lastimar a un insecto.

-No es nada solo me entro basura en los ojos

-Estas segura Kayochin.-preguntaba preocupado

-Si, además Nico nunca me haría daño así que no vuelvas a decir esas cosas por favor Rin

-Pero con lo que paso ayer entre él y Honoka

-Quien actuó mal fue Honoka

-Suficiente ustedes dos será mejor que me digan que está pasando.-dijo la pelirroja quien no entendía lo que estaba pasando cosa que la molestaba cuando estuvieron a punto de decirle lo sucedido el Sensei entro interrumpiéndolos.

Cuando las clases concluyeron salió lo más rápido del salón esperando poder encontrar al pelinegro y ponerlo en su lugar

-¡Espera!..-grito al verlo en la entrada de la escuela

-¿Que se te ofrece Nishikino?.-dijo sin verla

-Por qué te desquitas con los demás si fui yo quien te trato mal ayer

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia

-Hiciste llorar a Hanayo eso es el colmo.-dijo tomándolo del hombro haciéndolo voltear y darle una abofeteada que sonó por toda la escuela

-Desde el primer momento que te conocí nunca me agradaste.-respondió con odio apretando los puños esa era la mejor manera de arrancarla de su corazón haciendo que lo odiara

-Estoy consciente de eso, también te desprecio eres confiado insensible a los sentimientos de los demás y les das prioridad a tus deseos egoístas.-dijo con veneno en sus palabras

-Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme me marcho.-dijo dándose la vuelta

Hanayo y Rin habían llegado en el momento que Maki golpeo a Nico y se sintieron culpables por no explicarle las cosas cuando el pelinegro se fue le contaron sobre la pelea entre sus amigos o mejor dicho examigos. Después de haber escuchado la redacción de sus amigos se sintió a un más culpable y otra vez volvió a actuar por un arrebato.

Los días pasaron y Nico dejo de asistir a clases nadie sabía el motivo y ninguno se atrevían a preguntar la razón a excepción de Nozomi y Hanayo quienes le guardaban el secreto ya que se acercaban los exámenes finales todos se encontraban estudiando y como siempre Maki fue la primera en terminar así que decidió retirarse y pasar por el hospital de sus padres en la recepción pregunto por sus padres y saber si estaban en alguna cirugía.

-Buenas tardes Ojou-Sama su padre está en cirugía y su madre está por terminar con su última consulta del día.-le contesto una enfermera

Gracias.-dijo dirigiéndose al consultorio de su madre

En el consultorio de la Doctora Nishikino se encontrando hablando con cierto pelinegro

-Este tipo de examen médico solo es solicitado cuando saldrás del país dime te iras al extranjero.-pregunto curiosa al ver al chico sentado frente de ella

-Me iré cuando me gradué

-Ya veo espero tengas un buen viaje y lamento el comportamiento de mi hija.-dijo preocupada

-No se preocupe esas cosas pasan.-respondió regalándole una sonrisa

-Gracias Yazawa-san

-Nico…puede llamarme Nico

-Bien Nico quítate la camisa para checar tu respiración y habremos terminado con los exámenes

-De acuerdo doctora Nishikino

-Entonces toma asiento en ese banco.-dijo señalando uno que estaba detrás de la cortina pero cuando estuvo a punto de poner el estetoscopio es su pecho la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una enfermera agitada

-Doctora Nishikino…el paciente de la cama 568 por fin ha despertado del coma.

-De acuerdo enseguida voy.-le contesto.-Nico podrías esperarme unos minutos enseguida vuelvo.-le dijo de una manera suave

-La estaré esperando

-Gracias.-dijo y salió junto con la enfermera

Espero unos minutos y la doctora no volvía por lo que le empezó a dar frio se puso de pie tomo su camisa y cuando estuvo a punto de ponérsela la puerta se abrió

Lo siento me estaba volviendo a vestir creí que tardaría mas.-contesto sin voltear a ver a la puerta…-entonces podemos continuar.-dijo pero no recibió respuesta.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?.-escucho una voz muy familiar y volteo para encontrarse con la chica que había extrañado

-Maki-chan que haces tú aquí contesto sorprendió de encontrarla ahí

-Eso es lo que yo te pregunte primero.-contesto entre alegre y emocionada de verlo sin duda los días en su ausencia habían sido aburridos

-Bueno…yo…veras.-trataba de encontrar una respuesta

-Ponte algo de ropa pervertido.-dijo volteando a otro lado

-Si…claro.-respondió volviendo a ponerse la camisa lo más rápido posible estaba rojo de la vergüenza

-Y bien que haces aquí.-volvió a preguntar

Estuvo a punto de contestarle cunado una voz suave los interrumpió…- eso solo es algo que debe de hablar con su médico.-respondió la Doctora Nishikino

-Mama yo…

-Espera fuera Maki en cuanto termine con Nico te atenderé de acuerdo.

-(Desde cuando lo llamas Nico) Claro.-dijo saliendo de mala gana

Los minutos pasaron y el pelinegro salió del consultorio se despidió de ambas y se marcho

-Que hacia el aquí.-pregunto curiosa

-Ya te lo dije es información confidencial pero si yo fuera tú me reconciliaría con ese chico antes de que sea tarde

-No tengo por qué hacerlo.-dijo con indiferencia

\- Veras Maki tú y yo estamos conectadas por sangre, sin importar por cuanto tiempo estemos separadas o cuán lejos estemos siempre seremos familia, sin embargo si abandonas a aquellos que no están conectados a ti por sangre, ellos desaparecerán…no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir hija.

-En ese caso sería mejor.-dijo molesta

-Quieres que regresemos juntas a casa.-dijo resignada

-Pero y tu trabajo

-Esta fue la última consulta.-dijo esperando que su hija tomara enserio sus palabras.


	9. Chapter 9 Largate

**_Capítulo 9_**

 ** _Lárgate_**

 _ **Love Live School idol project no me pertenece.**_

...

...

...

 ** _~Flash Black~_**

En un cuarto frio y obscuro se encontraba la figura de un niño sentado en el suelo abrasándose las rodillas todas las noches trataba de olvidar memorias que lo hacen llorar, teniendo que enfrentar un monstruo que lo lastima, si llora a nadie le parecía importarle, y si gritaba de dolor "NO POR FAVOR" nadie perece escucharlo para acudir en su auxilio ni siquiera su madre sabía lo que le ocurría y por miedo nunca dijo nada, si él podía aliviar el enojo de esa persona entonces seria fuerte era mejor que recibiera el castigo en soledad antes de que pudiera lastimar a su madre o peor a un a sus pequeños hermanitos pero esa misma soledad lo destruye en las noches cuando empieza a llorar porque es ahí donde sentía el vacío en su corazón desde la muerte de su padre, está confundido no ve su valor y el espejo le refleja una mentira pero si a si tenía que vivir así lo haría por su familia…y si para eso tendría que ponerse una máscara se sonrisas lo haría todo por proteger a su preciada familia.

 ** _~Fin del Flash Back~_**

El día de la ceremonia de graduación llego y con ello la despedida de sus Sempais todos estaban triste porque sabían que Elí regresaría a Rusia, Nozomi iría a una universidad en Osaka y Nico bueno Nico hace mucho que no venía a clases ni si quiera presento exámenes para la universidad.

Cuatro jóvenes se reunieron en la entrada de la escuela tratando de encontrar con la mirada a sus demás amigos pero lo único que encontraron fue a una mujer parecida a Nico hablando con un profesor por lo que dedujeron se trataba de su madre por su gran parecido

Quisieron acercarse a saludar pero el pelinegro abordo a su madre como si se tratara de un niño pequeño queriendo mostrarle lo que había hecho en clase ese lado de su sempai los impresiono y para Maki era algo muy lindo de ver, ignorando a sus kohai el pelinegro con dujo a su madre y hermanos al salón del club donde estaba el ansiado trofeo que con tanto esfuerzo habían ganado en el Love Live esa era la prueba de su victoria

-Felicidades estoy muy orgullosa de ti.-esas simples palabras de parte de su madre eran suficientes para que su corazón se llenara de felicidad cuando estuvo a punto de poder decir algo más su madre le indico que tenía que mantener limpio el lugar

-Pero…pero

-Nada de peros jovencito

-Si mama.-contesto rendido y empezó a limpiar

-Hijo "Ella vendrá al término de la ceremonia".-le susurró al oído para que sus hijos no la escucharan

Esa oración hizo que su cuerpo temblara y sus ojos se llenaran de un terror inexplicable

-Lo siento hijo intente detenerla pero ya sabes cómo es

-No te preocupes estoy bien, me da gusto que tenga tiempo para venir

-De verdad lo siento hijo

-Te dije que estoy bien solo… solo estoy sorprendido es todo.-dijo con una sonrisa fingida tratando de sonar normal a lo que su madre decidió creerle sin dudas tenía una hijo demasiado terco

-Quieres que hable con ella.-pregunto preocupada a pesar que su hijo no le dijera nada ella lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que él le tenía miedo a esa mujer que vendría en un rato más

-No hace falta que te quedes además es tu día libre mejor lleva a mis hermanos al parque ellos de verdad extrañan pasar tiempo contigo

-Estas seguro

-No te preocupes…recuerda que estás hablando con tu hijo el gran Idol Yazawa Nico.-dijo seguro y orgulloso de sí mismo por lo cual dejo de insistir

La ceremonia término todos se despedían de sus Sempais con lágrimas unos deseándoles buena suerte y prometiendo que seguirán siendo amigos aun después de graduarse pero Nico salió a toda prisa del gimnasio se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela los chicos lo siguieron puesto que se estaba comportando muy extraño cosa que molestaba acierto pelirroja

-(Que es lo que le pasa a ese idiota todavía de que no viene en mucho tiempo se comporta como si no nos conociera)-pensaba Maki quien lo observaba discretamente

-Que es lo que te sucede Nicochii.-le pregunto Nozomi preocupada

Solo vete…por favor.-respondió con una voz de súplica a lo cual todos se desconcertaron al oírlo hablar de esa manera pero la peli morada vio en los ojos de su amigo miedo, terror y fue cuando comprendió lo que estaba por suceder

-Cómo es que…-antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar un auto negro se estaciono en la entrada de la escuela y una anciana descendió, rápidamente y Nico la fue a recibir

-Buenas tardes Obasa-sama me da gusto ver que se encuentra bien.-decía con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Detesto a esa mujer.-susurro Nozomi con odio en sus palabras por lo cual todos se sorprendieron al escucharla decir esas palabras no era propio de Nozomi, ella era quien decía que guardar rencores era malo entonces por que actuaba de esa manera.

-Que está pasando Nozomi porque actúas de esa manera le pregunto su novio

-No te me acerques niño asqueroso.-decía mientras le daba una bofetada para apartarlo de su camino tanto profesores como alumnos vieron los sucedido se quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción de la anciana

-Disculpe mi imprudencia Obasa-sama.-dijo colocándose atrás de la mujer ocultando sus ojos con su cabello y mostrando una sonrisa

Maki no se pudo controlar al ver cómo era tratado el pelinegro así que decidió enfrentarla aunque ella fuera la abuela de Nico no tenia del derecho de tratarlo así y mucho menos enfrente de toda la escuela

-Por qué hizo eso el no hizo nada malo para que le pegara.-decía enojada, la anciana se solo se limitó a verla

-Nishikino-san no debería de meterse en los asuntos de otros.-escucho la voz fría y apagada de Nico cuando estuvo a punto de responderle y decirle como era posible que permitiera semejante trato por parte de su abuela la voz de Nico la interrumpió

-Lamento el comportamiento de mis com…-otra vez el sonido de una abofeteada sonó por todo el patio

-Te dije que no te me acercaras.-decía la anciana mientras seguía su camino a la dirección

Nadie volvió a decir nada puesto que eso empeoraría las cosas los chicos se reunieron en el salón del club y Nozomi apretaba cada vez más la mano de Eli

-Si es su abuela porque lo trata de esa manera.-se preguntó Kotori

-Por qué ella lo detesta.-contesto la peli morada

A que te refieres.-le pregunto preocupada Hanayo

Desde que Nico era un niño su abuela lo encerraba en un cuarto y lo golpea hasta cansarse culpándolo de traer deshonra a su familia

-Eso es demasiado cruel.-respondió Rin enojado

-Y porque sus padres lo permitieron.-dijo Umi

-Nico perdió a su padre cuando era niño y el temor que le tiene a su abuela es mucho por eso jamás dijo nada además de que su abuela tiene su custodia.-se escuchaban sus palabras llenas de rencor

Como es que eres la única que lo sabe.-pregunto Maki

Por qué lo obligue a decírmelo un día que lo vi sin su suéter rosa y pude ver algunos hematomas en sus brazos.-recordó con tristeza

Maki por su lado no creía lo que Nozomi les acababa de contar por eso avía días en los que Nico faltaba y aparecía con algunos moretones en el cuerpo y por si fuera poco casi nunca se quitaba su típico suéter rosa, se reprochaba a si misma por no prestar más atención al pelinegro pero como saberlo si siempre que llegaba traía una hermosa sonrisa y lo de los moretones lo adjudicaba a que por ser un tonto distraído se lastimaba accidentalmente, no pudo más y salió del salón se odiaba así misma por su comportamiento con Nico y si se comparaba ella era igual que esa mujer ahora entendía las palabras de Nozomi cuando le dijo que "las palabras lastiman más que los golpes"

Pasaron 20 minutos desde que habían ingresado a la dirección la puerta se abrió y ambos salieron llegaron a la salida

-Tienes 10 minutos para llegar entendido

-Si Obasa-sama regrese con bien a casa.-decía cuando el auto se ponía en marcha sabía que era casi imposible llegar en 10 minutos pero si quiera su permiso daría todo por conseguirlo, ignoro la mirada de todos pero antes de poder salir una mano lo sujeto del hombro

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? .-pregunto enojada Maki pero no obtuvo respuesta por lo que pregunto otra cosa.-¿Porque dejas que te trate de esa manera?

-Por qué es mi abuela.-contesto serio

-Eso no es lo que pregunte.-

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías me tengo que ir

-Aun no me contestas.-decía gritando

-No escuchaste lo que te dije hace un momento no te metas en mis asuntos Nishikino.-dijo con una voz fría soltándose de su agarre…-(adiós Maki-chan).- corrió a la salida y tomo el primer taxi para llegar donde su abuela

-Si tanto te quieres ir entonces lárgate idiota no quiero volver a verte.-grito cuando vio arrancar el taxi, justo en ese momento sus amigos llegaron y le preguntaron qué había pasado pero no pudo decir mucho ella se sentía impotente al no poder hacer algo… pero pensándolo bien que podía hacer solo tenía 15 años y no conocía la vida de Nico se maldijo por no darse el tiempo para conocerlo y que la conociera resignada volvió a casa y se encerró en su cuarto preguntándose por que el pelinegro sonreía a pesar del maltrato acaso era un masoquista.-No te entiendo Nico incluso ahora estoy más confundida soy tan estúpida…-susurro antes de quedar dormida.

En tiempo record llego antes que su abuela la espero en la entrada poco después el auto negro llego ella descendió y ambos entraron a la casa dando así inicio con el interrogatorio pero la pregunta que hiso su abuela lo desconcertó

-Porque conoces a Nishikino-san.-dijo seria

-Asistimos al mismo instituto

-No me refiero a eso…porque eres cercano a ella

-No soy cercano solo soy un conocido para ella

-Porque quieres ir a Francia

-Para estudiar gastronomía Oba-sama

-Desde cuando lo tienes planeado

-Desde hace tres meses

-Y por qué no me habías dicho nada al respecto

-Quería que me confirmaran mi ingreso a demás no quería darle falsas esperanzas

-Jamás he tenido esperanzas en ti, quien te crees para hablarme así.-decía mientras lo golpeaba en el rostro con una vara de bambú

-Lo siento Oba-sama

-No iras ya he tomado mi decisión

-Nunca le he pedido nada por favor permítame ir

-Piensas huir de tu realidad

-Yo solo quiero darles un futuro a mis hermanos

-Ya he dicho retírate.-dijo saliendo del salón

-Por favor Oba-sama

-Vete.-dijo volviéndolo a golpear en el rostro,

Nico salió de la casa impotente por no poder persuadir a su abuela pero no se daría por vencido si tenía que humillarse, entonces lo haría esta vez ni su abuela lo detendría para aferrarse al último sueño que tenía, se dirigió al patio y se mantuvo de rodillas rogando por su permiso

Y así lo hizo se quedó afuera toda la noche de rodillas soportando el frio y el hambre puesto que no había probado bocado desde el desayuno del día anterior, ya no sentía las piernas la espalda le dolía y por si fuera poco el sueño lo empezaba a invadir

-(No Nico no puedes caer aún recuerda todo lo que hemos trabajado para llegar a este punto solo necesitamos el permiso de la abuela y seremos libres dejaremos todo el dolor atrás así que no podemos rendirnos).-pensaba para sí mismo tratando de darse ánimos apretando la mandíbula para mantenerse despierto

La mañana llego y con los primeros rayos del sol sus fuerzas empezaron a irse

-Veo que no te rendirás tan fácil así que te dejare ir

-Enserio muchas gracias

-Con una condición

-…..

-Pero… eso... es…-sus oídos no parecían creer lo que le decía su abuela

-Decide te vas o te quedas.- por fin volvió a oír su voz

-Yo…yo…me marchare

-(Has tomado la mejor decisión Nico) aquí tienes.-dijo entregándole un sobre con todos sus documentos

-Ahora retírate de mi casa.-decía su abuela quien lo había estado observando toda la noche sin que se diera cuenta

-Gracias por cuidar de mi todo este tiempo Oba-sama.-decía haciendo una reverencia.-Tomo el sobre y como pudo salió de aquel lugar se sentía miserable y sus piernas aún estaban dormidas por lo que callo varias veces como pudo llego a un parque dio gracias de que era temprano por lo cual no había nadie rondando el lugar decidió descansar unos momentos pero el cansancio era mucho que se quedó dormido en las bancas….

Hasta que una chica pelirroja reconoció una melena negra en una de las bancas del parque llevaba toda la mañana buscándolo junto a sus amigos se veía tan indefenso y débil su corazón sintió una gran opresión al verlo lastimado y fue entonces que pensó en lo que Yume le había dicho esa mañana.

 ** _~Flash-Back~_**

En la mansión Nishikino se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente Maki-chan a decir verdad no tenía apetito con todo lo sucedido el día anterior pero para no preocupar a sus padres hacia el intento por comer, pero fue interrumpida por el timbre de su casa que sonaba insistentemente como si no hubiera un mañana, molesta se dirigió a ver al responsable y su sorpresa fue grande al ver parada a Yume frente a su puerta.

-Que es lo que se te ofrece.-pregunto molesta cruzada de brazos, la verdad desde que se enteró que Nico y ella eran pareja no volvió a contestar sus mensajes o devolverle las llamadas

Maki sé que estas molesta conmigo pero necesito tu ayuda más que nunca

-Escucha no tengo tiempo, asique déjame desayunar en paz.-dijo molesta a punto de cerrarle la puerta en el rostro

No sé lo que hice para ganarme tu desprecio pero por favor ayúdame a encontrar a Nico.-dijo impidiendo que la pelirroja cerrara la puerta del todo.-

De que estas hablando.-respondió sorprendida por la petición de Yume volviendo abrir la puerta

Desde ayer no regreso a casa y por si fuera poco tampoco contesta el celular.-decía desesperada al borde de las lágrimas

Después de oír esas palabras por parte de la castaña temió por el pelinegro después de todo lo sucedido el día anterior

A que te refieres con que no ha regresado a casa.-dijo seria

-Se supone que nos veríamos después de la graduación dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme pero no asistió a nuestro encuentro intente marcarle al celular pero no contesto por lo que deduje que estaría con ustedes así que no le volvía marcar y hoy por la mañana fui a su casa y su madre me dijo que desde que lo vio en la escuela no volvió a casa y me pregunto si de casualidad tenía el número de alguno de sus amigos y preguntarles qué había pasado, entonces yo pensé en ti porque eres la única a quien conozco.

-De acuerdo ya entendí.-dijo tomando su celular le marco a sus amigos y les contó lo sucedido por lo cual todos optaron por buscar al pelinegro en los lugares que frecuentaba.

-listo los has oído te ayudaremos a buscar a ese tonto no es que me preocupe ni nada.-dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí para ir en busca del pelinegro

-Gracias Maki-chan…sabes a decir verdad tengo miedo de que le ocurra algo malo

-Porque lo dices

-Esto te puede sonar una locura y no me creerás lo que te diga pero sé que Nico esconde algo a pesar de que sea orgulloso y algo terco sé que existe una razón para que se comporte de esa manera pienso que hay algo o alguien a quien le tiene miedo y me preocupa que esa sea la razón de su comportamiento extraño últimamente.

-Cómo es que tu

-Lo he visto en sus ojos, así que si de verdad existe eso que le aterra y tiene nombre podrías decírmelo.-dijo seria la castaña

-(Con solo verlo te has dado cuenta?...entonces yo que es lo que estado viendo todo este tiempo).-Yo tampoco lose.-dijo mintiendo apretando los puños se sentía enojada consigo misma

-Si ocurre algo te llamare enseguida.-dijo tomando un camino diferente al de Yume.

Gracias Maki.-respondió derrotada sabiendo que la pelirroja era una de las personas que mejor guardaba secretos

 ** _~Fin del flash-Back~_**

-Te encuentras bien.-le pregunto una voz dulce

-Que haces aquí.-respondió lo más frio que pudo no quería ver a nadie y menos a ella

-Que es lo que te paso.-contesto preocupada por el horrible aspecto del pelinegro

-Déjame solo.-volvió a decir frio no quería hablar porque entonces se desquitaría con ella

-No me iré hasta que me digas que te paso

-Nada.-dijo poniéndose de pie para marcharse pero las piernas le dolían demasiado por lo cual le fallaron volviendo a caer pero nunca toco el suelo ya que los brazos de Maki lo sostuvieron

-Que fue lo que te hizo para terminar así…-preguntaba pero no recibió respuesta alguna en su lugar los brazos de Nico la rodearon con fuerza y su cabeza la hundió en su cuello sorprendiendo así a la pelirroja.

-Maki…Maki yo…yo.-trato de decir pero la voz se le quebró ya no podía aguantar más y unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro recordando lo que acababa de hacer se sentía tan ruin por haber tomado la decisión que tomo, pero tenía miedo…miedo de que esa mujer lastimara a su familia como lo hizo con él.

El ver en ese estado al pelinegro la desconcertó era la primera vez que lo veía llorar amargamente.

-Solo déjame estar así un momento te prometo que en cuanto se me pase estaré bien.-dijo abrazándola con más fuerzas

Maki no sabía cómo actuar en este tipo de situaciones por lo cual solo correspondió al abrazo dejando que el pelinegro se desahogara sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba

Después de un rato el pelinegro se calmó, se levantó, se limpió el rastro de lágrimas y sonrió.-Gracias ya me tengo que ir mi mama de seguro estará molesta.-dijo tratando de sonar normal

-Estas seguro que te encuentras bien.-pregunto preocupada por su actitud

-No te preocupes.-decía pero el sobre que tenía sele resbalo de las manos dejando salir los documentos en su interior

-Para que quieres esto.-pregunto Maki al tomar el pasaporte de Nico entres sus manos

-No es nada.-respondió haciéndose el desentendido

-Por qué lo traes contigo.-volvió a preguntar dentro de ella tenía miedo de lo obvio de la situación

-Regrésamelo.-dijo serio

-Yume lo sabe ha estado muy preocupada por ti tanto que ha venido a pedirme ayuda para buscarte.-le reprocho molesta

-(Por un momento creí que de verdad te importaba aunque sea un poco)-Pienso hacerlo esta noche y no hacía falta que vinieras como vez ya estoy bien.-dijo con indiferencia

-Lo haces porque ella te lo ha ordenado no es así.-le contesto furiosa por su cobardía aventándole el pasaporte

-(Estas justo enfrente de mi como podría renunciar a ti… ¿porque eres lo único que no puedo tener?... ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?) Fue encantador conocerte.-dijo marchándose sin voltear a verla, ya que si lo hacía entonces dudaría de su decisión y elegiría quedarse.

-Bien entonces lárgate cobarde.- dijo con rencor en sus palabras…-(te veo con odio y sin palabras te das la vuelta, mi corazón está herido y llora por dentro a causa de las cosas que te dije y te lastimaron y no fui capaz de ser honesta contigo hasta el final para decirte estas últimas palabras "No te vayas no me dejes sola").

Mientras la escena era observada por un par de ojos verdes que estaban al borde del llanto dentro de ella quería creer que era mentira pero la otra le decía que era verdad y esa era que su querido Nico tenía planeado irse pronto y ella no estaba contemplada en esa decisión.

Al día siguiente Yazawa Nico abordo el primer vuelo hacia Francia no se despidió de nadie y tampoco le dijo a nadie que ese día se marcharía miro por última vez la ciudad donde vivió toda su vida y recordó lo que prometió

 ** _~Flash-Back~_**

-Que condición.-pregunto con miedo

-No podrás volver a tu familia hasta dentro de 10 años

-La carrera solo dura 3 años y yo solo…

-Decide te vas o te quedas…

-Pero ellos son todo lo que tengo en la vida

-he dicho

 ** _~Fin del Flash-Back~_**

No tenía permitido volver a Japón hasta dentro de 10 años si quería que su familia estuviera a salvo cumpliría su palabra para no volver tal y como lo había ordenado su abuela.


	10. Chapter 10 La familia Yazawa

**Capítulo 10**

 **La Familia Yazawa?...**

love live idol project no me pertenece.

...

...

...

Diez años después…

En el hospital más prestigioso de Japón se encontraba cierta pelirroja trabajando horas extras puesto que sus padres se encontraban de viaje ella tenía que mantener el control hasta su regreso avía tenido demasiado trabajo a decir verdad quería un tiempo de tranquilidad afortunadamente ya era de noche y rara la ves llegaban casos de emergencia en los que hacia acto de presencia así que dejando todo de lado se dispuso ir por un café a la sala principal, tranquila decidió seguir con su trabajo de oficina cuando escucho los gritos de un hombre que entraba por la puerta principal trayendo consigo a una mujer embarazada inconsciente, las enfermeras al ver la escena corrieron en su ayuda llevándosela a la sala de emergencias y así la doctora Nishikino dijo adiós a su tranquila noche.

Al entrar a la habitación de la paciente recién ingresada se sorprendió al ver a la chica que se encontraba en aquella cama esa chica era nada más y nada menos que Aoi Yume…. Si la misma Yume que en algún momento había considerado su amiga, pero como la profesional que es, se limitó hacer su trabajo para poner a salvo la vida de la paciente

-Cuáles son los signos vitales de ambos doctora…-pregunto preocupada una de las enfermeras que la ayudaba.

\- los signos de la madre se encuentran estables pero los del pequeño es tan descendiendo rápidamente…-le contesto temiendo por la vida del pequeño

-Arreglen todo realizaremos una cirugía de cesárea para poner a salvo la vida ambos y avísenle a su familiar…-ordeno la doctora acto seguido las enfermeras trajeron todo lo necesario para dicha operación y otra salió a visarle al familiar lo sucedido en dicha habitación.

-Ella estará bien verdad.-preguntaba temeroso aquel joven

-No se preocupe su esposa se encuentra en las manos la doctora Nishikino tenga fe en ella…-decía la mujer ya un poco mayor tratando de animarlo

-De acuerdo confiare en las manos de la doctora…-contesto un poco más calmado

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas para finalizar la operación siendo un éxito Yume se había convertido en madre de un hermoso niño saludable y la noticia se la daría en cuanto se le pasaran los efectos de la anestesia pero aun podía darle la noticia a su familiar y dar noticias buenas a los familiares de los pacientes era algo que le gustaba hacer así que se dispuso a salir y entonces lo vio era un joven de la misma estatura que ella, se encontraba hablando por teléfono quiso acercarse pero cuando este se dio media vuelta lo reconoció.

-No….no…-fue lo único que pudo decir retrocediendo unos pasos y chocando con una de las enfermeras…Lo siento

-Le pasa algo doctora se ve algo pálida.-

-No es nada solo necesito descansar así que dele la noticia al señor.-dijo mientras se retiraba de aquel lugar antes de que el chico la pudiera ver, llego a su oficina se sentó en su escritorio puso sus manos en su cabeza y las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

-No puede ser…porque tú-se repetía una y otra vez después de todo su última esperanza de volver hacer feliz se desvaneció y la vida le mostraba el precio por ser cobarde y hoy en la sala de espera se había enterado que el padre del recién nacido no era otro más que Nico el mismo Nico que se había llevado su corazón y ahora había formado una familia a lado de Yume.

\- Sin dudas soy patética que esperabas Nishikino Maki después de haberlo tratado tan mal era natural que se olvidara de ti e hiciera su vida….-decía amargamente en la obscuridad de su oficina se calmó y marco un numero conocido, el teléfono comenzó a sonar una vez dos veces hasta que escuchó la voz de un joven

-diga.-le contestaron del otro lado del teléfono

-tengo un favor que pedirte

-sabes que mañana es mi día de descansó verdad

-Necesito que te agás cargo de una paciente que acaba de ingresar

-Si aceptas una cita conmigo hare lo que tú quieras

-Tú no te rindes verdad

-Eso es un si

-De acuerdo

-Genial entonces te veré el viernes iré por ti a las 8:00 y…-antes de seguir escuchando al tipo del otro lado de la línea termino la llamada.

-Que fastidioso pero es el único al que le puedo pedir ese favor.-decía mientras comenzaba a llenar los reportes que le daría a su ahora sustituto

Durante toda la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño y no porque su vecino estuviera poniendo música hasta altas horas de la noche aun que lo hubiera preferido en vez de pensar en tonterías, se levantó tomo una ducha se vistió salió del departamento y al llegar al hospital se encontró con una gran camioneta de la cual salían varios hombres con regalos, flores, globos y uno que otro oso de peluche.

-Pero que es todo este alboroto.-le pregunto a una de las enfermeras que se encontraba hablando con uno de los hombres

-Buenos días doctora Nishikino vera estos hombres están adornando la habitación 327

-Quien dio la autorización

-El permiso la dio…

-Yo he dado la autorización Maki-chan.-se escuchó la voz de un joven alto tez blanca cabellera castaña y ojos de color verdes.- Veras Yazawa-san me pregunto si podría adornar la habitación de su amada y como soy una buena persona le concedí el permiso.-dijo sonriéndole de manera dulce

-Pero esto es demasiado doctor Mizuhara.-decía molesta

Ichiro Mizuhara era el prometido de Maki puesto que sus familias los habían comprometido cuando ambos tenían 5 años y oficialmente se conocieron cuando ambos egresaron de la universidad, pero eso no significaba que ella estuviera de acuerdo con el arreglo de sus padres.

-Vamos relájate son padres primerizos es obvio que estén emocionados.-decía aquel joven doctor de una manera encantadora haciendo sus pirar a la enfermera pero irritando en humor de Maki

-Como sea me voy tengo trabajo que hacer(es como si me restregaras tu felicidad).

Mientras en la habitación de Yume se encontraba sorprendida por la decoración

-Ohhh…Nico-kun no debiste de adornar mucho la habitación

-¡Qué! Pero si estamos celebrando la llagada de este pequeñín.-decía mientras sostenía al pequeño en sus brazos

-No voy a negar que me hace muy feliz es como si estuviera en una película

-Esa era idea señorita o espera esa palabra ya no te queda ahora eres toda una señora

-Lo arruinaste…además aun soy demasiado joven.-decía molesta

-Qué cosa arruine.-decía mientras regresaba al pequeño al lado de su madre.-me tengo que ir Yu-chan terminare con algunos pendientes y volveré con una sorpresa

-En serio me pregunto que será

-Ya lo veras…-decía mientras se acercaba hacia la puerta paso por el pasillo sintió que lo observaban volteo y no vio a nadie; salió del hospital y tomo una taxi…-(supongo es mi imaginación de pues de todo no he dormido nada en dos días y mucho menos he ido a trabajar).

Por otro lado Maki se escondió detrás de una columna al sentirse descubierta por el pelinegro

-Soy una tonta ahora parezco que los estoy espiando…bueno no es que me importe ni nada por el estilo…solo estaba de paso y no pude evitar mirar por la pequeña ventana.-decía mentalmente mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

Al ingresar al hospital estaba tan enojada que iría a reclamarle a Nico por todo el desorden que estaba causando pero al estar enfrente a la puerta sus ganas se fueron al ver por la pequeña ventana y la imagen de Nico sosteniendo a su hijo sonriendo con su familia eso le partió el corazón trato de retirarse lo más rápido posible del lugar pero no conto con que minutos de pues el pelinegro saliera de aquella habitación.

Ahora que lo miraba con atención se veía saludable y pareciera que los años no habían pasado para el aun que se había puesto más guapo de lo que recordaba... (No Maki deja de pensar en esas cosas él ahora es un hombre casado será mejor que me ponga a trabajar).-se reprochaba a sí misma.-por los pensamientos que tenía.


	11. Chapter 11 Caperucita y el Lobo

**_Capítulo 11_**

 ** _Caperucita y El lobo_**

love live idol project no me pertenece.

...

...

...

Esa misma noche en el aeropuerto internacional de Japón había aterrizado un avión que procedía de Nueva York donde descendieron dos chicas una peligris y otra de cabellos rubios quienes platicaban muy animada mente.

-Kotori-san tenía razón Japón por la noche es hermoso

-Te lo dije meda gusto que hayas decidido venir te aseguro que no te arrepentirás Diana-chan además así podrás reunirte con Sensei

-Ya lo veras Kotori-san no me daré por vencida

-En verdad te quedaras en un hotel por que no vienes a mi departamento no es lujoso pero es muy cómodo

-No quiero molestarla además usted también necesita espacio para estar con Umi-san

-Creo que tienes razón pero aun así me preocupo por ti

-No se preocupe además mañana contactare a Sensei

-De acuerdo entonces nos vemos después Diana-chan recuerda que mañana tenemos una reunión en la empresa y una cita en el hospital.

-No lo olvidare Hasta luego Kotori-san.-decía la chica con acento extranjero mientras subía a una camioneta negra que se encargaría de llevarla al Hotel; por otra parte un auto se estaciono enfrente de ella

-Bienvenida Kotori, te lleve a casa.-dijo un peliazul saliendo del coche para ir al lado de la chica

-Estoy de regreso Umi.-decía mientras veía al peliazul acercándose para tomar su equipaje y ponerlo en la cajuela, subió al auto en el lado del copiloto, dando marcha en dirección al departamento que compartían juntos. A pesar de los años Umi se había esforzado por dejar de avergonzarse de cualquier cosa para ser un novio digno de Kotori aunque algunas veces volvía hacer el mismo de antes.

Al día siguiente en el hospital Nishikino cierta pelirroja se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos afortunadamente el día anterior fue su día de descanso por lo cual no tuvo que soportar el ver como se retiraba la familia Yazawa así que comenzó a revisar su agenda ya solo le faltaba atender la última consulta de la tarde después de eso sería libre por el resto del día así busco el expediente con el nombre del paciente a atender.

-Tiene un nombre extravagante de seguro es extranjera.-decía mientras que unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos

-Adelante

-Permiso.-le respondió una vos suave y una cabellera peli gris aparecía su sorpresa fue grande que se levantó de su lugar para saludar a la chica dentro de su consultorio

-Kotori hola pero que haces aquí

-Bueno he venido por mi consulta Maki-chan

-Que enserio….tal vez me equivoque de expediente…decía tratando de buscar una carpeta con el nombre de su amiga

-Eso no será necesario…-le contesto tratando de contener su sonrisa…a decir verdad yo solo he venido a acompañar a una amiga

-Moou…Kotori….no agás esas bromas

-Lo siento pero es divertido molestar a Maki-chan…-puedes pasar Diana-chan

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Diana York y estere a su cuidado.-decía la chica rubia alta, de tez blanca de ojos grises que ingresaba al consultorio.

-El gusto es mío y dime en que te puedo ayudar.-respondió asombrada por la belleza de la chica

-Vera Dra. Nishikino he venido a realizarme un hemograma completo

-Conque un hemograma de acuerdo entonces empecemos.-dijo preparando los instrumentos necesarios que ocuparía

-Está bien

Al término de la consulta Diana invito a comer a las dos chicas que gustosas aceptaron la invitación de la extranjera. Llegaron a un restaurant llamado "Wonderland" el cual era famoso en la ciudad.

-Así que este es el famoso restaurant de comida internacional del que tanto hablan mis padres no se ve tan diferente de los otros.-decía una pelirroja mientras un hombre las guiaba a su mesa junto con sus acompañantes

-No, Maki-chan este no es un restaurant cualquiera este es único en su clase sabias que para poder comer aquí tienes que hacer una reservación con tres meses de anticipación no importa cuanta influencia tengas aun así tienes que esperar…-le contesto Kotori emocionada por estar en aquel lugar

-De que hablas por lo que se apenas lleva abierto 2 meses

-Eso es porque existen ocho más en el resto del mundo.-le respondió Diana

-Es verdad y solo los familiares y amigos del dueño tienen acceso VIP…eso significa que Diana-chan tú conoces al dueño

-Digamos que Sensei trabaja aquí

-Entonces lo podre conocer al fin para darle las gracias

-Sensei está en una reunión y no se encuentra en el restaurant así que será otro día

-A que te refieres Kotory

-Bueno yo comencé a tener problemas con la anemia y Diana-chan le contó a Sensei quien es nutriólogo mi situación ya que él se encontraba en otra ciudad me preparo un menú sencillo pero con todo lo necesario para volver a estar saludable.

-(Parece ser que es alguien muy bueno en su trabajo) puedo preguntarte algo porque me pediste un examen de hemograma completo York-san

-Veras hace 5 años cuando comencé como modelo profesional tuve un desorden alimenticio a tal grado de poner en riesgo mi vida debido a eso mi abuela me prohibió volver a ser modelo, yo estaba devastada mis padres intentaron hablar con ella pero se negó, hasta que conocí a un amigo de mi abuela ese era Sensei el hablo con ella y obtuvo el permiso para seguir con mi sueño con la condición de que cada cuatro meses me realice un hemograma completo y en base al diagnóstico realizar un menú especial para mí.-decía feliz

-Valla perece que tu abuela es muy influyente y estricta

-Sin su permiso ni siquiera puedo salir o entrar al país todo depende de lo que ella ordene

-Dices eso como si tuviera demasiado poder como el de una Reyna o algo así.-al terminar de decir esas palabras un silencio se formó en la mesa y las dos chicas de enfrente intercambiaban miradas cómplices.

-Es una broma verdad.-decía sorprendía la pelirroja

-Diana es la nieta de la Reyna de Inglaterra

-Hola mucho gusto…volvió a saludar.-espero que seamos amigas Maki-san

-Claro…pero aun no te he dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre.

-Ahora que recuerdo Sensei me dijo lo mismo cuando lo conocí ustedes lo asiáticos son muy graciosos.-Decía entre risas

-Solo es una cultura diferente.- se defendía Maki

-por cierto Diana tu abuela esta consiente de lo que sientes por Sensei.-pregunto preocupada Kotori

\- Verán en una ocasión le pregunte a mi abuela si podía querer a Sensei, ella me dijo que nada la aria más feliz pero si lo hacía entonces elegiría un camino lleno de espinas.-contesto con una ligera tristeza en el rostro

-A que te refieres.-pregunto preocupada la peli gris

-Hay alguien más verdad.-dijo sería una pelirroja que hasta el momento se mantenía escuchando la conversación a decir verdad no estaba interesada en el tema por lo cual hablo sin pensar.

-Eso es cierto Diana-chan

-En el corazón de Sensei ha existido una chica, mi abuela solo me dijo que se llama Nadeshiko y es la chica que ha vivido en su corazón… y aunque no lo diga ha estado tratando de olvidarla a cualquier costo, es por eso que suele salir con varias chicas engañándose así mismo

-Aun sabiendo eso le quieres.-pregunto Maki con cierto desprecio en sus palabras a ella le molestaban las personas que jugaban con los sentimientos de las demás personas

-Sensei es la persona más amable del mundo solo que es un poco mujeriego.-decía tratando de defenderlo

-Ya veraz que lo lograras, Diana-chan es una chica fuerte que no se rinde tan fácilmente.-decía Kotori dándole ánimos a su querida amiga.

-Muchas gracias chicas.-decía volviendo a su estado alegre otra vez

-No tienes que darlas.-contesto Maki de una manera indiferente

-Cambiando de tema Kotori-san iras a la fiesta de Hermes este fin de semana

Si iré con Umi.-decía feliz

-Dime Maki-san quieres ir a la fiesta de Hermes con gusto puedo conseguir invitaciones para ti y otro acompañante que me dices…

-No hace falta ya tengo una invitación

-De verdad y con quien pieza ir acaso su novio

-Algo así.-respondió con una sonrisa triste después de todo aun le costaba asimilar su compromiso con Mizuhara

-Enserio Maki-chan piensas ir.-preguntaba sorprendida Kotori

-Si mi padre has estado insistiendo mucho

-Bien entonces espero verlas el fin de semana.-le respondió feliz la chica después de todo no lo decía con malas intenciones…La cena paso entre risas y anécdotas por parte de las tres chicas.

Más tarde Maki se dirigió a su departamento se sentía cansada, solo quería relajarse tomar un buen baño pero antes de poder introducir la llave de la puerta del departamento sintió una mirada penetrante sobre ella volteo y no vio a nadie así que volvió a intentar abrir la puerta pero otra vez sintió que la observaban volteo por todos lados hasta encontrar con el culpable quien la miraba fijamente.

Por qué me miras así.-dijo molesta pero en realidad sintió miedo por esa mirada que provenía desde la abertura del correo en la puerta de enfrente. Al no recibir respuesta decidió acercarse sigilosamente a la puerta y observar bien al dueño de estos, pero este la sorprendió más cuando le lamio la mano que sostenía la ranura de la entrada del correo provocando un pequeño grito en la doctora.

-Creí que los animales estaban prohibidos en el edificio.-dijo cuando vio que el perro ladraba inquieto como si ella fuera su amo

Tranquilo…shuu…guarda silencio o tus dueños se enojaran.-decía calmado al perro quien la obedeció al instante

-Valla que perro más lindo y educado ojala mis padres me hubieran dejado tener uno cuando era niña.-decía mientras acariciaba el hocico del animal

-Creo que mejor me voy antes de que sus dueños se molesten conmigo adiós perrito.-decía feliz entrando a su departamento

-Sin duda esta última semana la vida me sorprende cada vez más, primero la reaparición de Nico y Yume, días después Kotori viene a mi consultorio con una princesa en busaca de su enamorado encima soportar al ruidoso de mi vecino que desde hace dos meses se había mudado que por cierto a traído a su mascota y por si fuera poco todas las noches pone música a todo volumen un día ponía música clásica, otras veces a Queen entre otros géneros y había días en los que ponía opera y hasta las cantaba no era que cantara mal pero por dios hay personas que quieren dormir esto era de mesiado ni si quiera en mi propio departamento puedo tener tranquilidad-decía molesta.

-Bueno por lo menos tiene buenos gustos la música clásica toca hoy me pregunto que pondrá….tendré que tomar un baño antes de dormir…-A los pocos minutos se escuchó la música por parte de su vecino y era la hermosa melodía de un piano

-Chopin-Nocturno Op9 N.2 buena selección al parecer no será una noche tan mala.-decía disfrutando de una buena música y un baño relajante algo que le hacía falta más que nada.

Los días pasaron y se preparó para el evento llevaba un hermoso vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo un poco más arriba de las rodillas con unas zapatillas a juego sin duda dejando poco a la imaginación a más de uno y Mizuhara no era la excepción ya que este la fue a buscar a su departamento para ir al evento.

Por la noche varios invitados eran esperados por la gran compañía de diseño Hermes Paris en donde asistirían varios artistas y empresarios de la ciudad y gente de la alta sociedad, si bien era sabido que la compañía Hermes Paris era reconocida por las sorpresas que daba en sus eventos y esta vez no se quedaría atrás puesto que la sorpresa era que sería un baile de máscaras en donde mujeres y hombre llevaría la misma mascara y para dar más emoción al asunto en la entrada se separaban a las parejas así una vez dentro podrían buscar a su acompañante o encontrar una nueva con quien disfrutar la velada.

-De saber que esta sería la sorpresa mejor no hubiera venido como se supone que voy a encontrar a Mizuhara entre tanta gente…-decía Maki molesta tratando de evitar a los hombres que se le acercaban a pedir ser su acompañante

Por otra parte Diana también estaba desesperada por encontrar a su acompañante a diferencia de la pelirroja ella tenía razones para preocuparse…-No puede ser si no encuentro a Sensei de seguro se liara con una dama japonesa…bueno no es que Sensei las busque pero siempre se encuentra con mujeres que lo quieren llevar a la cama y él no se hace el difícil.-se decía así misma mientras seguía en su búsqueda, lo que debió ser una velada perfecta se había convertido en un desastre para ambas chicas pero no era así para un hombre que quería divertirse a lo grande con cualquier chica hermosa que se le pusiera enfrente.

Todo después de un tiempo deja de doler o de importar y el amor se volvió un juego convirtiendo a los sentimientos en un estorbo….Si en algún punto de su vida dejo de sentir culpa y no volvió a creer en el amor, era libre de preocupaciones, solo vivía el presente, y olvidaba el ayer, decía: "la vida vuela y no la voy a perder, a lado de una mujer, con una sola mujer"…. Buscando alguna aventura, en la noche salió, y unos ojos hermosos llamaron su atención, en su corazón sintió por ella una rara atracción y de a poco se le ha cerco…

Al llegar a ella no entendió lo que sus ojos veían…él, la recordó era la misma mujer que hace años dejo….

Cansada de buscar decidió ir por algo de beber en la mesa de bocadillos pero antes de poder beber de la copa otra vez varios hombres le pedían bailar una pieza

-Disculpe linda jovencita quisiera bailar conmigo-decía uno

-No ella bailara conmigo.-decía otro

-De que hablas yo la vi primero.- volvía a decir un tercero, sin dudas ya había llegado a su límite atrapada y sin poder hacer mucho…

.-Así que aquí estabas lamento la demora.- escucho una voz suave a su espalda

-Hasta que por fin apareces sabes cuánto tiempo he estado buscándote.-respondió enojada pero sin darle la cara a Mizuhara agradecía llevar puesta la máscara así nadie podría ver su enojado rostro.

-Lo siento caballeros pero como podrán ver esta linda dama es mi acompañante les pido de favor nos dejen disfrutar la velada.-dijo muy calmado su acompañante quien le tomo la mano para ir al centro del salón y comenzar a bailar.

-gracias por la ayuda.-dijo en un murmullo… (Cuando sentí su mano alrededor de la mía la sentí más fría que de costumbre tal vez era mi imaginación o algo por el estilo no pude preguntar y cuando reaccione me encontraba en la pista de baile con Mizuhara de hecho era la primera vez que bailábamos y era tan perfecto con maestría y elegancia, por primera vez volvía a disfrutar el bailar se sentía como si conociera mi ritmo, trate de buscar sus ojos y ver si también lo disfrutaba pero entonces me encontré con una mirada intensa de color rojo por un momento pensé que eran los ojos de Nico pero esos eran diferentes estos tenían un toque obscuro y sin brillo pero el olor a fresas y menta hacia que dudara.

-Quien eres fue lo único que logre preguntar a lo que el sujeto solo me contesto.

-Si te lo digo ya no sería divertido seguir en la fiesta no crees preciosa

-Suéltame no quiero estar aquí contigo. -intente zafarme de su agarre pero me lo impidió sujetando con más fuerza mi muñeca

-Pero si hace unos momentos lo estábamos pasando bien a demás si te dejo ir los lobos vendrán por ti "caperucita-chan" y no queremos que eso pase o si.-dijo con burla en sus palabras

-Entonces me marchare de aquí

-Es que no leíste el letrero de la entrada

-De que hablas

-Nadie puede salir hasta la media noche que será cuando acabe el evento

-Me las arreglare hasta entonces.-contesto enojada

-Dudo mucho que te dejen tranquila si aceptas estar conmigo prometo no hacerte daño de acuerdo…-me contesto con una sonrisa burlona mientras nos retirábamos a la mesa de bocadillos por una copa de alguna manera hablar con ese sujeto era cómodo.

-Como sé que puedo confiar en ti

-Ummm…. Prometo ser sincero en todo lo que me preguntes que te parece

-De acuerdo entonces eres un pervertido…-espere respuesta pero esta nunca llego por lo que volví hablar…-sabes es ahí cuando dices no…no lo soy

-Dime conoces algún hombre que no tenga esa clase de pensamientos frente a una chica hermosa, bueno te mentiría si te dijera que no lo soy…ahora me toca a mí preguntar a quién buscabas era tu novio

-Claro que no solo era mi acompañante

-Que bien entonces te gustaría tener una cita conmigo en otro momento.-dijo feliz y pareciera que sus ojos brillaban por mi respuesta

-La verdad me sería difícil

-¿Por qué?

-Mi trabajo no me deja suficiente tiempo

-A que te dedicas

-Soy neurocirujana

-Así que doctora

-Me toca preguntar ¿a qué te dedicas?...

-Soy nutriólogo

-Con quien venias a la fiesta.- (¿por qué estoy preguntando esto…dios Maki que te está pasando?... en verdad no lose pero es agradable hablar con este sujeto)

-He venido de niñero…sin comentarios…sin comentarios….-respondió apartando la mirada

-De acuerdo entonces preguntare otra cosa tienes un ligero acento extranjero acaso lo eres

-No, supongo que se debe a que he pasado mucho tiempo fuera de casa.-me respondió dedicándome una sonrisa dulce

Y en lo que termino su última respuesta dieron aviso de que el evento terminaría.

Supongo que es aquí donde acaba nuestro encuentro.-dije tratando de alejarme o eso creí al percatarme que una mano sujetaba la mía

-Espera puedo pedirte algo.-dijo serio

-Que ocurre.-le pregunte de igual manera seria

-Ya que no aceptaste mi invitación….por lo menos puedo pedirte…. un beso.-pregunto tímido rascándose la nuca

-(Pero que le pasa a este sujeto primero se comporta como un lobo tratando de cazar a su presa y luego se comporta como un conejo tímido).-pensaba la pelirroja

-Que dices.-me pregunto pero por alguna razón quería probar sus labios

-Solo es un beso pero si intentas pasarte de listo te golpearé donde más te duele.-dije de manera amenazadora

-Sabes que la violencia no soluciona nada caperucita-chan.-fue lo último que escuche al sentir su aliento sobre mi rostro y sus labios fríos, volvía a oler a fresas y menta, entonces recordé ese olor le pertenecía a Nico no había dudas pero como era posible...

-Gracias por la velada caperucita-chan.-dijo en un susurro cerca de mi oído ocasionando que mi cuerpo se estremezca

Después de oír esas palabras de su acompañante este se alejó perdiéndose entre la multitud.

-Tengo que saber si es el.-decía decidida a alcanzarlo pero antes de poder ir tras él, Mizuhara la tomo dela mano deteniéndola en el acto dejando ir al misterioso hombre.

-Es hora de irnos Maki-chan tus amigos Umi y Kotori nos esperan.-dijo jalándola hacia a el camino opuesto

-¿Qué?… a si…claro.-contesto sin dejar de mirar la dirección donde había desaparecido aquel tipo

Maki-chan perdón por dejarte sola en la velada….enserio te estuve buscando.-decía con voz arrepentida Mizuhara

No te preocupes esas cosas pasan (después de todo no fue una mala noche).-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa


	12. Chapter 12 Amnesia

Capítulo 12

¿Amnesia?...

love live idol project no me pertenece.

...

...

...

 ** _~Flash Black~_**

 _En el aula del salón del club se encontraban Nico, Nozomi, Hanayo y Kotori haciendo el vestido de novia que presentarían en el desfile de modas_

 _-Es hermoso Kotori esta vez si te has lucido.-le decía Hanayo_

 _-Es verdad cualquier chica se sentiría soñada de vestirlo.-dijo Nico viendo el diseño entre sus manos perdiéndose por completo en sus pensamientos_

 _-"Me pregunto cómo le quedaría a Maki-chan de seguro será la chica más linda cuando se case conmigo"i.-le decía Nozomi haciendo la voz interna de Nico_

 _-¡Hey!….que estás diciendo monstro pechugón.-contesto Nico molesto_

 _-Solo estaba diciendo en voz alta lo que pensabas por cierto a quien le dijiste monstro.-dijo satisfecha de adivinar los pensamientos del pelinegro_

 _-No…no dije nada.-le respondió cubriéndose con el cuaderno de diseños de Kotori_

 _-No crees que es demasiado pronto aun no tienes la mayoría de edad.-decía Kotori siguiendo el juego de Nozomi_

 _Es verdad Maki-chan aun esta en primer año.-seguía Hanayo_

 _-Ustedes también.-se quejaba el pelinegro_

 _-Lo siento es divertido molestar a Nico.-se defendió la peli gris quien comenzó a reír junto a las otras chicas_

 _-Decidido chicas dentro de unos años habrá boda y yo seré la dama de honor.-dijo Nozomi entusiasmada alzando un puño al aire_

 _-Yo también seré la dama de honor.-se apuntaba Hanayo_

 _-Entonces yo diseñare los vestidos y creare un diseño igual de hermoso que Maki-chan.-decía Kotori imitando el entusiasmo de las otras dos_

 _-Que dices Nicochii.-_

 _-Si…si lo que ustedes digan.-respondió tratando de esconder su alegría haciéndose el indiferente_

 _-Es una promesa.-decían las tres al mismo tiempo enseñándole el dedo meñique_

 _-Prometido.-respondió sonriendo correspondiendo a la promesa._

 ** _~Fin del Flash Black~_**

Como lo prometió salió con Mizuhara y este la llevo al restaurant al que hace días avía ido con Kotori y Diana

-Mizuhara como conseguiste una reservación.-pregunto curiosa

-Recuerdas a Yazawa-san

-Que con el.-sin duda no le iba a gustar la respuesta de este

-Bueno hicimos un trato.-contesto con indiferencia

-Qué tipo de trato.-dijo molesta

-Bueno me dijo que si le permitía adornar la habitación de su esposa, conseguiría una reservación aquí.-respondió tranquilo

-Sabes que ese tipo de negocios no están permitido en el hospital

-Lo sé pero esta era una oportunidad de oro, es muy difícil tener una reservación en este restaurant

-No me importa, no lo vuelvas hacer queda claro

-De acuerdo no lo volveré hacer.-decía tratando de no arruinar el ambiente

La cena paso tranquila y la comida era realmente deliciosa no se comparaba con la vez anterior en la que había ido con las chicas

-(sin duda tendría que hacer una reservación para sus amigos aunque hablando de eso como es que Nico pudo obtener una reservación en ese lugar no Maki debes de dejar de pensar en el).-se decía si misma

Mizuhara la veía pensativa por lo cual decidió que era hora de hacer lo que tenía planeado de su bolsillo saco una cajita aterciopelada de color azul con un hermoso anillo de compromiso hecho de oro blanco con incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes alrededor en el centro un diamante más grande que los demás eso sí sin llegar a ser ostentoso se lo mostro.

-Sé que la decisión la tomaron nuestros padres pero yo de verdad te amo Nishikino Maki Conocerte ha sido el mayor de los privilegios, amarte será el mayor de los placeres, tenerte a mi lado el último de mis mayores deseos, conviértete en mi esposa y así formar una familia juntos.-decía regalándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja

Maki escuchaba la declaración atentamente o eso pensaba Mizuhara a decir verdad ya esperaba este tipo de acciones de su parte, pero si lo pensaba bien ya no podía aferrarse a aquel amor de su adolescencia puesto que Nico ya había formado una familia con alguien más entonces que podía perder, ya nada y el chico que tenía enfrente le estaba ofreciendo un nuevo comienzo, tal vez ya era hora de dejar todo atrás y empezar de nuevo con Mizuhara quien ha puesto su corazón en sus manos.

-(Ya no mirare el pasado, no puedo aferrarme a ti, de ninguna manera soy tu persona especial borrare mi amor por ti, no podemos estar juntos es así como estábamos siempre ¿no es verdad Nico?...) acepto.-decía dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima diciendo así adiós al amor de su vida

-Hoo.. Maki no sabes que feliz me haces.-decía colocando el anillo en su mano besándola con cariño después de unos minutos la cena termino.

-Que te pareció la cena verdad que estuvo deliciosa Maki-chan.-preguntaba entusiasmado por la respuesta de la pelirroja

-Su pongo.-decía con indiferencia a decir verdad no le gustaba ser tan expresiva con Mizuhara a un no estaba del todo preparada

-Veo que hoy tenemos clientes exigentes me podría decir que es exactamente lo que no le ha gustado de la cena.-decía una voz profunda que se había acercado a la mesa de ambos.- pero al escuchar esa voz Maki volteo encontrándose con unos ojos de color carmesí intensos que la miraban tranquilamente sintiendo como su respiración se detuvo y su cuerpo se tensaba al instante.

-Yazawa-san meda gusto volver a verlo no sabía que era chef del restaurant.-decía Mizuhara feliz de conocer a un chef que trabajara en semejante restaurant…-(Que persona tan interesante merece la pena tenerlo como amigo).-pensó para sí mismo

-Entonces me podría decir que es lo que no le ha gustado.-decía ignorando olímpicamente al pobre de Mizuhara quien solo observaba la actitud de ambos

-(Estuvo deliciosa Nico eres el mejor chef que he conocido felicidades lo has conseguido…-si como no, como si pudiera decir esas palabras enfrente de Mizuhara) Es buena.-contesto sin mirarlo a los ojos

-(hablas en serio buena…buena!…. Tu quien te crees para decir eso) espero sigan disfrutando de la velada…a...otra cosa la casa invita.-dijo serio retirándose de aquella mesa dejando a la pareja en un silencio incomodo

-Supongo que no le ha gustado mi respuesta.-dijo volviendo su mirada en dirección del pelinegro

-Le has ofendido, las tres estrellas Michelin significan que su cocina es excepcional y Nishikino Maki solo le ha dicho es "buena"...-decía tratando de imitar su voz para reparar el incómodo silencio pero al no ver resultado volvió a hablar

-No dejes que lo que haya dicho te moleste, si no tea gustado bueno tal vez este lugar no está a tu altura.-dijo tomándole de las manos y regalándole una sonrisa encantadora

-Gracias Mizuhara solo estoy un poco cansada quiero irme a casa a descansar

-Enserio después de aceptar ser mi esposa seguirás llamándome por mi apellido.-le pregunto fingiendo tristeza

-Solo es la costumbre "Ichiro".

-(No sabes cómo me gusta oír mi nombre en tus labios)-Así está mejor Maki

Ambos se retiraron del lugar mientras un pelinegro los miraba detenidamente

-¡Ja…todos se creen críticos…. Además ni si quiera hacen una buena pareja.-decía el pelinegro que los veía marcharse de aquel lugar…

-¡Makoto!...-grito molesto

-Que le ocurre Nico-Sensei.-le pregunto un chico de pelo azulado y ojos de igual color que trabajaba en el restaurante como alumno del pelinegro

-Lleva 3 cajas de tomate a la cocina nos quedaremos toda la noche trabajando.-dijo decidido

-Pero Nico-san ya es tarde y….

-De inmediato le demostrare que mi comida no es buena sino que es exquisita.-decía enojado

-(Jamás lo había visto tan enojado, sin duda esa chica no sabe apreciar la comida del Sensei) Enseguida señor.-respondió asustado el pobre chico retirándose al almacén.

Esa noche Nico hizo toda clase de platillos con tomates y todos y cada uno de ellos fueron probados por el pobre Makoto quien desarrollo un gran desprecio por dicho vegetal.

Días después todos los chicos del ex grupo de M´s se reunieron a petición de una pelirroja quien tenía algo importante que decires en un café en Akibahara todos estaban felices por volverse a reunir hace apenas unos dos años que lo hacían dado que sus trabajos los mantenían ocupados Honoka y Hanayo se convirtieron en cantantes profesionales del momento, Rin se volvió un atleta profesional, Kotori en la diseñadora de modas más importante de Japón, Umi se decidió por ser un novelista muy reconocido aparte de hacerse cargo del dojo de su familia, Nozomi dado que le gustaban las constelaciones se convirtió en una gran astrónoma y daba clases en la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón, Eli es el mejor coreógrafo y bailarín de ballet, Maki bueno ella es la mejor doctora Neurocirujana del país quien se graduó con honores a una corta edad y por ultimo Nico de este no se sabía mucho desde que dejo el país salvo que se dedicó a la gastronomía.

-Me da gusto volver a vernos de vez en cuando.-decía Kotory feliz

-Tienes rezón reunirnos así me trae recuerdos de nuestra adolescencia aunque es una sorpresa que allá sido Maki-chan quien nos llamara.-decía Hanayo

-Saben que podría ser aún mejor porque no hacemos un reencuentro de M´s.-decía con ilusión el peli jengibre

-Eso sería genial.-respondió Rin emocionado por la idea de Honoka

-Eso sería vergonzoso después de todo ya somos adultos.-respondió Umi serio

-No digas eso Umi aun somos jóvenes.-dijo Nozomi fingiendo enfado

-Aun así sería difícil con nuestros trabajos.-comento Eli

-Además nos falta Nico aún no sabemos en donde esta exactamente.-dijo Hanayo triste

-Es verdad la última vez que escuche de él estaba en Francia.-dijo el peli azul

-Creí que estaba en Alemania.-respondió Eli

-En serio yo pensé que estaba en Inglaterra.-dijo Nozomi

-Me pareció oír de él en Nueva York.- contesto Kotory

-Pues yo lo vi en la ciudad hace unos días.-respondió sin interés en el tema una pelirroja

-Valla quien diría que Nico viajaría mucho…que envidia.-opino Rin

-Eso es una gran sorpresa.-contestaron los demás hasta que un clic los hizo reaccionar

-¡Espera que fue lo que dijiste Maki!.-preguntaron todos acorralando a la doctora

-Lo vi la semana pasada en el hospital (y luego en ese restaurant Wonderland).

-En el hospital acaso sufrió un accidente.-dijo una Hanayo preocupada

-(Bueno yo no creo que se considere un accidente el embarazar a tu esposa).-pensó Maki enojada al recordar el motivo por el cual estuvo en ese lugar

-Que es lo que ha pasado Maki-chan.-ahora el turno de Nozomi de hacer preguntas

-Estaba en el hospital porque su esposa dio a luz hace poco

-Hooo…es bueno saber que él está bien.-respondía Eli por lo cual todos se le quedaron viendo

-Estás hablando enserio...un bebe uno de carne y hueso de esos que lloran por todo.-le pregunto Honoka que desde que empezaron la plática sobre el pelinegro no había dicho nada

-Pues yo no conozco otros Honoka.-le respondió molesta

-Hanayo y Rin entendían a la perfección el comportamiento de la pelirroja ya que aún guardaba sentimientos por el pelinegro aunque ella se los negara

-Valla quien creería que fuera el primero en formar una familia.-dijo Umi viendo fijamente su taza de té como si fuera la cosa más interesante

-No se lo perdonaremos….-se escuchó la voz de Kotori, Hanayo y Nozomi juntas.

-Por qué están diciendo eso.-pregunto Eli confundido por las palabras de sus amigas no solo el más bien nadie entendía lo que trataban de decir sus amigas

-No me digas Kayo-chin que sientes algo por Nico…no puedes hacerlo yo te amo mucho.-decía Rin al borde de las lagrimas

-Será mejor que nos digan de que se trata todo esto.-comento curiosa una pelirroja

-Es un secreto no podemos decirlo hasta darle su merecido a Nicochii.-le respondió Nozomi

-Exacto dijo que no rompería su promesa.-dijo Kotori con una sonrisa que daba miedo

-Y si la olvido.-preguntaba Hanayo

Ninguno de los chicos volvió a preguntar nada después de ver el rostro de las tres chicas lo mejor era mantenerse al margen pero a Maki le molesto el hecho de no saber de qué se trataba y porque Hanayo nunca le dijo nada.

-Bueno no podemos hacer nada si ya lo ha hecho.-decía Honoka para tratar de dejar el tema aun lado

-De todos modos tenemos que ir hacerle una visita.-dijo Eli

-Por cierto Maki como es la esposa de Nico.-pregunto Rin

-Es verdad me pregunto si será una chica extranjera.-pregunto Umi

-Me gustaría conocerla espero que hable japonés ya que es más cómodo que hablar el inglés.-decía Hanayo

\- No tienes de que preocuparte es japonesa.-respondió fastidiada Maki por el comportamiento de sus amigos pero que podía hacer su fue ella quien empezó con eso

-Es enserio…Valla después de todo no es tan popular con las mujeres extranjeras.-bromeo Honoka para aligerar el ambiente

-Por la forma en que lo dices pareciera que la conoces.-opino Nozomi mientras bebía de su taza de café

-Es Yume.-dijo seria

-Eso sí es una sorpresa.-comentó Kotori

Todos estaban pensativos por la respuesta de la pelirroja al parecer Nico si le había entregado su corazón y no solo un pedacito de este a Yume.

-¿Porque nos avías mando a llamar?.- pregunto Umi para tratar de alivianar el denso ambiente

-Es verdad que es eso tan importante que nos querías decir.-dijo Eli

-Voy a contraer matrimonio dentro de 3 meses con Ichiro quería que todos lo supieran.-les contesto enseñándoles el anillo de compromiso

-Estas segura Maki esa es una decisión muy importante.-dijo el pelijengibre

-Es tiempo de enfrentar mis responsabilidades además es una buena persona.-les respondió seria

-Nadie volvió a decir nada todos sabían acerca del compromiso de Maki y Mizuhara, si la pelirroja les había dicho que se casaría era porque fue ella quien terminó por aceptar el compromiso y ahora con la noticia de Nico era entendible del por qué acepto.

De repente la voz de Rin interrumpió el silencio incomodo que se había formado en aquella mesa…-Oigan que ese de ahí no es Nico.-dijo señalando a fuera del local donde estaban

-Donde...-voltearon los demás dirigiendo la mirada a la ventana

Por la calle se encontraba un pelinegro caminando tranquilamente con el celular en mano

-¿Por qué trae puesto el uniformé de la escuela?...-pregunto Hanayo

-Es alguna clase de moda.

-No creo que sea el caso Honoka.-le contesto Kotori

-Traer eso a su edad es vergonzoso.-respondió Umi avergonzado por el comportamiento del pelinegro

-Aun así verlo de esa manera me trae recuerdos.-contesto Nozomi con una sonrisa

-Es verdad.-afirmó Eli

-Que esperan vamos hablar con él y preguntarle por qué lo hace.-sugirió Rin entusiasmado saliendo del local a toda prisa para darle alcance,

-No creo…que…-intento decir Maki siendo interrumpida, a los pocos minutos los demás salieron de la cafetería de igual manera que Rin

-Oye espera queremos hablar contigo.-escucho a su espada el pelinegro una y otra vez por lo cual volteo a ver que sucedía y al voltear se encontró con 8 sujetos que lo estaba persiguiendo así que hizo lo más sensato que cualquier persona haría…exacto corrió lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar.

-No huyas sabemos que eres tu.-dijo Kotori

-Que ocurre contigo.-pregunto Umi

-Así es como nos tratas después de tanto tiempo.-pregunto Nozomi

-No sé de qué me están hablando así que dejen me en paz.-gritaba el pobre chico desapareciendo por uno de los callejones de la ciudad perdiéndolos de vista, saco su celular y llamo a la única persona que lo podía ayudar en esta situación

-Diga.-se escuchó una voz profunda al otro lado del aparato

-Estoy en una emergencia necesito tu ayuda por qué 8 sujetos me están persiguiendo.-casi gritando

-Te dije que si te volvías a meter en problemas yo mismo te patearía el trasero

-Te juro que esta vez no hice nada malo…por favor ayúdame

-De acuerdo en donde estas

-Me dirijo a la escuela es el mejor lugar que se me ocurrió para esconderme

-Bien iré por ti antes de que te atrapen y me dirás que está pasando realmente oíste

-Ya te dije que no hice nada… enserio apresúrate creo que no tardaran en encontrarme

-Voy en camino.-dijo cortando la llamada

El pelinegro llego a la escuela sano y salvo o eso creyó ya que al entrar en ella escucho un grito delatador

-Allí esta atrápenlo.-decía una chico pelinaranja avisándole a sus acompañantes

-(No puede ser como es que pueden correr tanto esos ancianos).-pensó para sí mismo mientras que entraba a una aula vacía para esconderse

-No lo dejen escapar.-decía Eli parado en el pasillo

-Déjate de juegos y sal de una vez.-dijo Rin con malicia

-Te tenemos acorralado así que sal de donde quiera que estés.-decía Honoka

-No creo que debamos estar en la escuela.-decía Umi preocupado

-Miren lo que me encontré en este salón decía Nozomi jalando al pelinegro

-Déjame…suéltame…por que no se meten con alguien de su tamaño.-gritaba enojado por ser atrapado por una chica

-Es verdad no has cambiado nada.-dijo Hanayo

-Ahora que te miro de cerca sigues igual de pequeño.-decía Rin un poco confundido

-No soy pequeño aun me falta crecer eso es todo.-le respondió enojado por el comentario del pelinaranja

-Aun tienes esperanza en eso.-pregunto Eli quien se acercó mas para verlo mejor

-Claro que si…ya lo veras seré muy alto.-dijo en un susurro que todos escucharon

-Tranquilo solo queremos hablar contigo.-decía Umi

-No tengo nada que hablar con ustedes

-Por qué dices eso.-decía Kotori

-Porque yo no los conozco.-respondió con indiferencia

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar la confesión del pelinegro si eso era verdad eso explicaba el comportamiento de hace unos minutos y eso solo significaba una cosa Nico tenia amnesia y los había olvidado.

-Te golpeaste la cabeza.-pregunto Maki preocupada quien llegaba en el momento que escucho la confesión del pelinegro tratando de abrirse paso entre sus amigos

-Claro que no por quien me tomas que no vez que soy el gran Yazawa…

Pero unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta interrumpiendo al pelinegro

-Se puede saber porque están molestando a Yazawa-san.-pregunto la directora al ver la escena

-Hooo…Directora que alegría verla por favor aleje a esos sujetos de mi.-decía el pelinegro soltándose de Nozomi y esconderse detrás de la directora

-Solo queríamos hablar con el.-decía Nozomi

-Ya les dije que no tengo nada de qué hablar con ustedes.- volvió a hablar

-Un momento…él es…-intento decir Maki, pero no termino de hablar siendo otra vez interrumpida por Kotori y comprobando sus sospechas.

-Mama porque está el aquí.

-Por qué es un estudiante de segundo de preparatoria es lógico hija

-No…no lo es él ya es un adulto dígame no se le hace raro que este aquí cuando se graduó hace 10 años al igual que Nozomi y yo.-decía Eli preocupado

-Ho no eso es imposible el apenas tiene 16 años

-Así es aun soy un adolecente yo no estoy viejo como todos ustedes.-decía burlándose de todos

-A quien estas llamando viejos pequeño.-decía Umi sonriendo pero era obvio que estaba realmente molesto cosa que asusto más al pelinegro

-Eso es imposible…tienes que recordar que eras nuestro sempai.-decía Rin triste por el comportamiento del pelinegro

-El no podrá recordar nada de eso porque él es.-intento terminar la frase la directora pero una voz profunda la interrumpió

-Yazawa Kotaro.-termino de decir un pelinegro que ingresaba al salón donde estaban todos reunidos

-¡Onisan!...gracias por venir.-grito el pequeño Kotaro al ver a su hermano corriendo a su lado

-¡Onisan!...repitieron todos al ver a los dos pelinegros juntos

-Así es él es Nico Onisan y les dará una paliza por haberme molestado

-No me digan que ahora se dedican a molestar adolecentes.-decía con una sonrisa

-Nico eres tu.-grito Rin corriendo a su lado abrazando al pelinegro

-Claro que soy yo Rin a quien esperabas.-dijo correspondiendo al abrazo

-Hola Nozomi.-dijo con una sonrisa encantadora hacia la peli morada que estaba enfrente

-Por qué no me dijiste cuando te fuiste, estuve muy preocupada por ti tonto.-le reprocho Nozomi quien lo comenzó a golpear en el pecho con los puños repetidamente

-Lo siento pero no tenía opción lo importante es que he vuelto.-dijo abrazando cariñosamente a la peli morada a quien en verdad había extrañado y mucho.

Los demás miembros observaban la escena y poco a poco hicieron lo mismo uno por uno lo fue saludando hasta que llegó el turno de Maki y Honoka quienes se limitaron a observar la escena

-Y ustedes que no piensan darme la bienvenida.-dijo aun sonriendo

-Por su puesto.-decía Honoka abrazándolo al igual que Rin

-Hola Maki.-dijo sonriendo como de costumbre pero esa sonrisa basto para paralizar el cuerpo y dejar su mente en blanco las palabras no le salían por lo que solo alcanzo a decir

-Hola(como puede sonreír de esa manera tan encantadora).-quedándose en su lugar haciendo un simple movimiento de la mano

-Entonces piensan decirme porque molestaba a mi hermano.-pregunto

-Creímos que eras tú después de todo se parece a ti.-contesto Kotori

-Estas en un error yo era más guapo que este bribón que solo se mete en problemas

-A quien le llamas así Onisan.-le reprocho el menor

-Mira quien fue hablar si más no recuerdo eras igual de problemático.-dijo Nozomi en tono de burla

-Es verdad de todos eras el más problemático a pesar de que eras el presidente del club.-le decía Rin uniéndose a las burlas de Nozomi

-Ya está bien de hacerme quedar mal frente a Kotaro.-contesto derrotado

-No te preocupes ya lo sabía de todos modos.-decía Kotaro con los brazos cruzados sonando serio

-Tu pequeño…será mejor que te vayas a casa o mama se molestara otra vez y no pienso intervenir.-dijo en tono amenazador haciendo que el pequeño saliera corriendo ocasionando que los demás se rieran por la escena recién presenciada.

-Bien con eso queda solucionado este asunto me retiro me da gusto volver a verte Yazawa –san.-decía la directora saliendo del aula

A mí también me da gusto directora Minami.-respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Poco después se puso serio y volvió hablar

-Chicos… yo…En verdad era así de problemático.-pregunto

-No.-respondieron todos

-Enserio.- dijo feliz por la respuesta de sus amigos dejando salir un suspiro

-Eras mucho más problemático que el.-termino de decir Umi quien trataba de no reírse por la cara de desconcierto que tenía el pelinegro

-De acuerdo lo admito…

-¿Por cierto Nico hace cuanto has vuelto?..-dijo Kotori

-Hace dos meses desde que abrii….

Y el gruñido del estómago de Rin se escuchó por todo el salón interrumpiendo la conversación.-lo siento es que después de perseguir a Kotaro-kun me ha dado hambre.-contesto apenado por lo cual todos rieron

-Que les parece si los invito a comer.-decía el pelinegro

-Enserio.-contesto emocionado Honoka

-Les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir.-decía con orgullo en sus palabras saliendo de la escuela

-Pero como nos iremos yo no he traído auto y no creo que todos entremos en el auto de Eli y Maki.-contesto Rin

-Quien se viene conmigo en taxi.-decía el pelinegro

-Nosotros respondió Kotori tomando de la mano de Umi quien asintió

-De acuerdo entonces Hanayo, Rin se irán con Maki; Honoka, Nozomi con Eli y por ultimo Umi, Kotori y yo en taxi.-decía el pelinegro

-En donde nos reuniremos Nicochii

-Es verdad aun no nos dices a donde iremos.-pregunto Eli

-Nos veremos en Wonderland.-respondió abordando el transporte sin esperar respuesta de sus amigos

-Espera dijo Wonderland…el Wonderland que creo que es.-preguntaba sorprendida Hanayo

-Si ese mismo Hanayo.-les contesto la pelirroja

Minutos después 9 personas se encontraban frente al prestigioso restaurant Wonderland

-Nico creo que no lo sabes pero no podemos entrar aquí.-dijo Eli

-¿Por qué no?...-pregunto despreocupado

-Por qué necesitamos una reservación y eso va a tardar unos 3 meses además de que es uno de los restaurantes con más lujo de la ciudad.-le respondió Hanayo seria

-No se preocupen, solo entren.-decía empujando a sus amigos dentro del restaurant

-Disculpen pero no pueden entrar sin una reservación.- dijo el capitán de los camareros quien los vio entrar

-Ves te dije que no podíamos entrar al restaurant.-le decía Rin

-Daniel ellos vienen conmigo llévalos a la terraza.-le indicaba el pelinegro quien se abrió paso para ver al hombre

-La…terraza… señor está seguro

-Si Daniel la terraza.-dijo de manera irónica

-Enseguida Nico-sama.-respondió

-Esperen dijo Nico-sama!...-dijo sorprendido Honoka

-Sí parece que si.-respondió Eli en un susurro

-Chicos sigan a Daniel

-Adonde iras Nicochii

-La comida no se ara sola en cuanto termine subiré con ustedes.-decía dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Síganme por favor.-volvía a hablar el capitán

Todos lo siguieron en silencio maravillados por la exquisita decoración del lugar no por nada era portador de tres estrellas Michelin, minutos después llegaron a la terraza que tenía una hermosa vista a la ciudad.

-Wow… que linda vista.-decía Kotori emocionada

-Es verdad es muy linda.-contesto Umi quien miraba las luces de ciudad que comenzaban a alumbrar las calles

-Si se les ofrece alguna cosa no duden en llamar en la mesa hay un teléfono tengan toda la confianza de usarlo con permiso me retiro.-dijo aquel hombre

Gracias.-respondieron todos juntos

-¿Cómo es que Nico puede tener acceso al restaurant y a una terraza privada?.-pregunto Eli

-Por qué trabaja aquí como chef.-le respondió Maki seria recordando su encuentro de hace días

-Enserio es chef de Wonderland.-contesto Umi quien sabía perfectamente el prestigio de aquel lugar

-Eso demuestra que es uno de los mejores.-decía feliz Hanayo

-Por cierto como sabes que Nicochii es chef.-pregunto Nozomi con picardía en sus palabras

-Bueno….eso… es porque nos encontramos aquí cuando Mizuhara me propuso matrimonio.-decía con tristeza en la voz

-Quieres decir que Nico los vio y no hizo nada.-dijo sorprendida Hanayo

-Yo no diría eso al menos hizo la cena eso cuenta.-contesto el pelijengibre

-Honoka no estamos para tus bromas esto es serio.-le reprochaba Umi

-No, él tiene razón.-dijo Maki con una sonrisa por la ocurrencia de su amigo sin dudan los chicos no habían cambiado nada en cambio ella se sentía perdida ya no era ni la mitad de lo que alguna vez fue.

Después de esa pequeña charla varios camareros comenzaron a subir por las escaleras llevando consigo una gran variedad de platillos, vinos tinto, blanco, rosado y champagne para acompañar la cena.

-Wow…todo eso es para nosotros.-decía emocionado Honoka al verla comida

-A si es todo eso es para nosotros.-le contesto Nico quien subía con un plato de pasta con tomates en sus manos y los ojos de Maki se iluminaron al ver tan suculento platillo cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el pelinegro formando en su rostro una enorme sonrisa.

La cena paso tranquila todos comentaron sus anécdotas y los efectos del alcohol comenzó a notarse ya que Umi comenzó a reír por cualquier cosa, Honoka, Nico y Rin cantaban desentonados pero eso si con mucho sentimiento por otra parte Maki y Eli conversaban tranquilos en la mesa y si se preguntan qué pasa con Kotori, Nozomi y Hanayo bien ellas estaban haciendo un complot en contra del pelinegro quien estaba como si nada después de ingerir la misma cantidad de vino que sus amigos pero eso se debía a que estaba acostumbrado ya que trabajaba con ellos a diario.

-De saber que no soportaban el licor, les habría traído zumo de naranja.-decía separándose de los chicos que seguían cantando sonriendo hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar al mirar el numero su sonrisa se desvaneció

-Hola Yu-chan que pasa.-dijo nervioso pero sus amigos al escuchar dicho nombre callaron para escuchar parte de la conversación

-Lo siento se me olvido que hoy cenaríamos juntos

-Estoy en una reunión importante

-Saluda a Max de mi parte adiós.-dijo colgando, al voltear se encontró con todas la miradas sobre el

-Pero que mentiroso eres Nicochii

-No es como si debiera que contarle toda mi vida.-se defendió tomando una copa de vino

-Claro que si después de todo es tu esposa

-¡HE!..-solo alcanzo a decir

-Nada de ¡he! dinos por qué rompiste nuestra promesa decía molesta Kotori sin dudas daba miedo cuando se molestaba y más cuando bebía

-Promesa que promesa.-pregunto rascándose la cabeza para ver si recordaba algo

-Así que lo olvidaste.-dijo Hanayo triste

-Es broma…es broma como puedo olvidarlo.

-De todos cómo puedes decir eso deberías de cuidar de Yume y él bebe, hace unos días le dieron el alta.-por fin hablaba Maki molesta por la respuesta de Nico

-Ho así que fuiste tú quien se los dijo.-respondió un tanto molesto

-Acaso eres un irresponsable.-volvió a decir molesta

-Mira quien fue a hablar la doctora que no termino de atenderla y le paso el trabajo a su estúpido noviecito.-respondió con ironía

-No es un estúpido y además era el más indicado para atenderla él se especializa en maternidad yo soy neurocirujana.-trato de calmar su enojo

-No soy irresponsable porque el padre es Max y es el quien tiene que cuidar de ella yo solo cuidaba de Yu hasta que llegara del Nueva York

-Que!.-fue lo único que podía decir

-Yo no estoy casado entendido.-dijo dirigiéndose a Nozomi y compañía

Ho si Maki se había dado cuenta que acababa de cometer el error más grande de su vida y todo por dar por hecho las cosas, tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente si solo se hubiera enfrentado al pelinegro cuando lo vio en el hospital entonces aún tendría la oportunidad que todo este tiempo estuvo esperando.


	13. Chapter 13 No tengas a nadie

**Capítulo 13**

 **NO TENGAS A NADIE ESPERANDO POR TI**

love live idol project no me pertenece.

...

...

...

Nadie volvió a decir nada y todos miraban a Maki con cara de y ahora que vas hacer pero ni ella misma sabia la respuesta.

-(tengo que salir de aquí no me siento bien) Lo siento recordé que a un tengo cosas que hacer.-dijo tratando de irse sentía que en cualquier momento las piernas le fallarían pero la mano de Nico la detuvo en el acto

-No creas que te dejare ir en este estado.-dijo preocupado llevándola al interior de la terraza

-Déjame.-sonó seria tratando de soltarse

-Nico tiene razón, quédate un momento hasta que se pasen los efectos del alcohol.-le decía Eli tratando de convencerla

-Enserio es importante (por favor déjame ir o sino me terminare por quebrar).-dijo de manera seria al rubio quien después de ver los ojos de Maki con algunas pequeñas lagrimas la soltó enseguida

-Quieres que te lleve.-dijo preocupado el pelinegro por el repentino cambio de actitud de la pelirroja

-No es necesario me iré en un taxi, mañana mandare a que recojan mi auto.-dijo seria pasando al lado del pelinegro

-(sigues siendo la misma) Por lo menos podrías ser más amable.-respondió molesto por el rechazo de la pelirroja

-Vamos no peleen.-dijo Hanayo preocupada al ver que ambos comenzaban a discutir

Solo unos pasos más bastaron para que Maki se desmayara, siendo Nico el más cercano la sostuvo en brazos evitando así que callera al suelo.

-¡Maki!...-gritaron todos al verla caer.

-Tranquilos solo se a desmayado.-trato de tranquilizarlos el pelinegro cargándola en brazos llevándola dentro de la terraza.

-Eli ayúdame abre esa puerta.-ordeno el pelinegro señalando con la mirada dicha puerta dejando ver que era una habitación continua la coloco en la cama con cuidado para no lastimarla

-Pero que le ha sucedido hace unos momentos se encontraba bien.-pregunto Honoka preocupado

Los demás chicos no tenían que analizar demasiado las cosas para comprender las cosas incluso Rin lo había entendido por lo cual no quisieron decir nada.

-Tal vez el alcohol le afecto.-respondió Nozomi con una sonrisa tranquilizadora dando por terminada las preguntas

-Será mejor que se quede a descansar.-dijo con preocupación dirigiéndose a los chicos quienes comenzaron a salir de la habitación

-Se puede saber por qué hay un dormitorio aquí Nicochii.- pregunto curiosa Nozomi al salir del lugar que estaba bien equipado

-A veces tengo demasiado trabajo y decido quedarme.-respondió tranquilo

-¿Por qué no la detuviste?...-pregunto seria Nozomi cambiando rápidamente de tema

-No es que me importe, por mi puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana.-volvía a decir molesto regresando a la mesa donde estaban los demás chicos

-Por eso dejaste que aceptara casarse con Mizuhara.-le reprocho seria tomando asiento al lado del pelinegro

-Y que querías que hiciera después de todo solo somos unos descocidos

-Sabes que eso no es cierto

-Lo es…es lo que siempre hemos sido.-respondió serio volviendo a tomar de su copa de vino

-Nico no creo que debas decir eso ella….-intento persuadirle Eli pero fue callado al instante por la voz de Nico

-Por eso ahora vengo con el objetivo de poder enamorarla.-respondió decidido

-No creo que sea tan fácil tu rival es el heredero de una de las compañías farmacéuticas más importantes del país.-le advertía Eli serio

-El que seas chef de Wonderland no será suficiente para que te acepten sus padres.- contestaba también serio Umi

-¿Ser chef de Wonderland?.-contesto formando una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero si lo pensaba bien en toda la plática que tuvieron no les dijo acerca de sus verdaderas funciones en el restaurant

-¿No es para reírte-contestaba serio Rin por el comportamiento del pelinegro

-Lo siento chicos es solo que yo no soy chef de Wonderland mas bien el dueño.-respondía tranquilo

-¡El dueño!...-respondieron todos sorprendidos por la información proporcionada

-Exacto el dueño.-dijo con orgullo

-Hablas de ser el dueño de los 9 restaurantes de comida internacional que están esparcidas por el mundo, quienes se caracterizan por tener el mayor número de estrellas Michelin en cada uno de sus restaurantes el dueño de ese mismo Wonderland!...

-Ni yo pude dar una explicación tan detallada Honoka.-dijo impresionado el pelinegro

-No esperábamos menos de nuestro Nicochii.-decía Nozomi abrazándolo

-Después de todo estás hablando del mejor chef Yazawa Nico

-Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre el tema Honoka.-pregunto Umi quien también estaba impresionado por la información

-Eso es porque en la agencia la mayoría de los idols con los que trabajo y salen de gira han ido alguna vez a comer ahí y como tenía mucha curiosidad comencé a investigar.-decía serio

-Cuando se trata de comida te pones serio pero si investigaste porque te sorprende que Nico sea el dueño.-le respondía Umi

-Bueno eso es porque le di más importancia al menú que al fundador

-Entonces dejamos a Maki en tus manos.-dijo Nozomi indicando que era hora de retirarse cosa que los demás hicieron

-Confiamos en que no le harás nada indebido a Maki-chan.-volvió a hablar haciendo una sonrisa picara

-Ese no es mi estilo por quien me tomas.-dijo seguro el pelinegro quien se despedía alegre de volver a verlos

Al día siguiente una pelirroja envuelta en sábanas blancas de pies a cabeza despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza producto de la resaca y solo tenía vagos recuerdos de la noche anterior lo último que recordaba fue cuando Nico les dijo que no estaba casado después de eso nada era claro y el dolor volvía a hacerse presente en su pecho

-Por cierto como he llegado a casa.-se preguntó preocupada retirando la sabana de su cabeza, se sorprendió de hallar una habitación desconocida lo que la desconcertó y lo que la termino por asustar fue que al levantar las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo descubrió que se encontraba en ropa interior de acuerdo ahora si estaba en pánico.

-Al fin despiertas.-se escuchó la voz de Nico quien al parecer terminaba de salir de la ducha a medio vestir

-Nico que estás haciendo aquí.-pregunto sobresaltada de verlo ahí

-Ummm….digamos que estamos en mi dormitorio.-dijo tranquilo terminándose de vestir

-¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche?...(No me digas que hicimos eso…ahora pensara que soy una ebria y una fácil).-dijo dudosa

-Anoche tú…intento decir pero la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una chica con el mismo aspecto que el peligro

-Onisan te he traído la ropa de la tintorería.-decía tranquila una pelinegra

-Muchas gracias Kokoro.-respondió el pelinegro tomando las prendas

-Buenos días Maki-Onecha.-dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa

-Bu…enos días.-contesto avergonzada frente a la adolecente pero antes de poder preguntar más Nico la interrumpió

-Sera mejor que también tomes una ducha y te vistas o llegaras tarde al hospital, cuando salgas te explicare todo aquí te dejo tus ropas limpias.-dijo saliendo de aquella habitación junto a su hermana.

Maki miro el reloj de pared eran las 8:00 am dándose cuenta de lo tarde que ya era, se levantó de la cama envuelta con la sabana directo a la ducha, se bañó lo más rápido posible estuvo a punto de irse pero el agradable olor de unos panqueques mezclado con el café le abrieron el apetito.

-Por qué no te quedas a desayunar después de todo ya es tarde.-le proponía el pelinegro quien estaba sentado en la terraza desayunando

-(No debería pero me muero de hambre) Está bien de todos modos me debes una explicación.-respondió sentándose enfrente de Nico

-Mejor te la cuento después del desayuno.-dijo evitando mirarla mientras le servía una taza de café.

El desayuno paso tranquilo y la pelirroja volvió a preguntar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior

-Sabes una cosa Maki de todas las chicas que conozco eres la única, que me ha dado una noche inolvidable. -dijo bebiendo el ultimo sorbo de su café

\- (entonces si lo hicimos genial y ni siquiera puedo recordar…espera dijo de todas las chicas ósea que han habido más) A que te refieres.-dijo apenada imitando al pelinegro tomando su café

-Veras…-dijo redactando lo ocurrido

 ** _~Flash back~_**

Después de haberse marchado los chicos Nico se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Maki dormida se quedó observándola desde el marco de la puerta estuvo a punto de retirarse de pronto una pesadilla se hizo presente haciendo que la pelirroja comenzara a quejarse preocupando al pelinegro quien decidió acercarse a la cama tomo asiento a un lado de Maki, comenzó a calmarla acariciando su pelo repetidas veces

-Tranquila solo es una pesadilla pronto pasara.-decía de manera dulce, al ver que esto surtía efecto una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que pude tocar tu piel no recuerdo como se sentía (…Después de tantos años de no verte te encontré...tú cabello luce muy diferente y tú maquillaje no pareces tú supongo que por esa razón ahora cada vez que te veo siento un escalofrió recorrer toda mi piel… el otro día al verte entrar al restaurant sin que tú te dieras cuenta supe que vives dentó de mí y al mirarte sin quererlo reviví aquel pasado que creí lejos de mí. Por mi hubiera querido abrazarte y besarte, mas detuve mis impulsos porque estabas con el).-dijo para sí mismo bajando poco a poco su mano hasta alcanzar la suave mejía de la pelirroja.

-Si supieras quien soy…amarías aun hombre como yo.-dijo levantándose de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta de pronto la voz de la pelirroja lo detuvo

-…déjame coner…te…hip...-dijo despertando con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro producto del alcohol, sorprendiendo al pelinegro quien volvió a su lado

-No sabes lo feliz que seria, pero sé que mañana olvidaras todo.-dijo contestando inconscientemente lo dicho por la pelirroja

Si eso…pasaa…ten mi numeto…-dijo sacando una tarjeta con sus datos dentro de su chaqueta entregándosela al pelinegro

-Será mejor que vuelvas a dormir aun esta mareada.-respondió tomando la tarjeta entre sus manos

-No…es…verdad…hip…-se defendió levantándose de golpe de la cama molesta

-Ho si claro te creo.-dijo irónico

-estoy…bi…en… mirapuedo hacer el cu….atro….. .-dijo tratando de hacer dicha pose tambaleándose como todo un ebrio

-(que voy hacer contigo jovencita) vele…vale te creo pero tienes que descansar ven acuéstate.-contesto intentando que volviera a la cama pero la pérdida del equilibrio de la pelirroja ocasiono que ambos cayeran en la cama a escasos milímetros de sus rostros, entonces después de 10 años el violeta y el carmín volvían a mezclarse fundiéndose en una mirada intensa provocando que ambos poco a poco comenzaran a acercarse lentamente hasta que la pelirroja abrió más los ojos e inflo las mejías y…..Demasiado tarde le había vomitado en la camisa al pelinegro quien solo pudo hacer una cara de asco.

-Lo siento.-dijo saliendo en dirección al baño

-¡Puagh….! Maki-chan en serio me has dado una noche que jamás olvidare.-decía molesto tratando de limpiar el desastre de la pelirroja quien después de ir al baño volvió a quedarse dormida

-¡Venga ya!... enserio no sé qué hare contigo.-dijo tomándola otra vez entre sus brazos de vuelta a la cama.

 ** _~Fin del flash back~_**

-Ok ya entendí y como explicas lo de la ropa (Me alegra que solo allá ocurrido eso).-dijo avergonzada por su comportamiento

-Como ya dije también terminaste manchándote y no me quedo más remedio que llamar a mi hermana para que te desvistiera (a un que hubiera preferido hacerlo yo) para llevar la ropa a la tintorería.-respondió satisfecho de hacer sonrojar a Maki

-Yo no sé cómo disculparme de verdad nunca me había pasado no vayas a pensar que siempre hago lo mismo

-No tienes por qué pedir disculpas, aunque me debes una y muy grande.-decía con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Está bien que quieres a cambio (sabía que no lo hiciste por buena gente).-respondió un poco molesta

-Te lo diré cuando tenga algo en mente por ahora será mejor ir a trabajar.-decía poniéndose de pie cosa que Maki también hizo después de todo ya era bastante tarde

-De acuerdo solo porque Nishikino Maki no le debe nada a nadie.-decía saliendo del lugar

-Sabes te extrañe….-dijo despidiéndose sin esperar respuesta de la pelirroja quien solo levanto la mano para despedirse dándole la espalda

-(Cuando oí que mes extrañaste mi corazón que había estado frio se volvió caliente de nuevo, yo fui feliz de escuchar tu voz por primera vez en mucho tiempo era como si el tiempo para nosotros no hubiera transcurrido).-pensaba para sí misma la joven doctora al ingresar a su auto

En ese mismo instante una chica rubia entraba al restaurante viendo marchar un auto rojo salir del estacionamiento

-Qué bonito auto porque siento que lo he visto en alguna parte.-se preguntaba viendo cómo se alejaba aquel vehículo

-Buenos días señorita si busca a Nico-sama se encuentra en la cocina

-Buenos días Daniel me da gusto verte y gracias por la información.-decía dirigiéndose a la cocina donde se encontraba un pelinegro dando indicaciones sobre el manu del día puesto que la hora del desayuno ya estaba por terminar tenían que volver a empezar con la limpieza y la preparación de los alimentos

-Bien entonces después de limpiar empezaremos a cocinar así que pongan todo su empeño en los platillos.-terminaba por dar indicaciones a sus chef y asistentes que trabajaban con el de pronto unas delgadas manos le cubrieron los ojos provocando una sonrisa en el pelinegro quien las tomo con cuidado entre las suyas sin quitarlas de sus ojos

-Déjeme ver quien podría ser….ummmm….tal vez Cocoa.-decía de manera juguetona

-No error…-le respondió

-ummm…ya se entonces es Sará.-dijo con duda

-Quien es Sará…?...respondió enojada por escuchar el nombre de una desconocida

-Es broma por supuesto que sé que eres Diana.-respondió quitando las manos de sus ojos para después besarlas provocando un gran sonrojo en la chica.

-Buenos días preciosa.-le respondió el pelinegro con una alegre sonrisa

-Buenos días señorita Diana.-le saludaron todos los presentes debido a que ya era una acostumbre verla ahí

-Buenos días a todos.-respondió la rubia tratando de calmar su sonrojo a pesar de que Nico siempre la saludaba de la misma manera un era imposible acostumbrase

-Que te apetece desayunar.-le pregunto mostrándole una gran variedad de alimentos

-Solo fruta, estoy adieta por tu culpa me han regañado en el trabajo Nico-Sensei

-Pero si estas hermosa como estas no es así chicos.-le preguntaba a todos los presentes

-Sí, la señorita Diana es hermosa como es.-terminaban por contestar todos

-Vez no solo yo lo digo todos estamos de acuerdo.-le decía tomándola de la mano saliendo de la cocina para ir a un de las mesas

-Entonces ya no me ayudaras a probar los nuevos postres.-preguntaba algo triste

-No, ya te dije que por tu culpa me han regañado

-Pero mis postres no engordan…tú eres la que siempre come demás no me culpes a mí por no poder contenerte.-decía haciéndose el serio

-Me….me… estás diciendo gorda.-dijo con enfado pellizcando las mejillas del pelinegro

-Yo...dijoo la veldaad….-se defendía Nico retirando las manos de Diana.

-Oye en la cara no…acaso no sabes que las chicas ya no me van a amar.-decía de manera presumida

-Con más razón lo are así solo serás para mi.-dijo volviendo a tomar la cara del pelinegro

-Solo bromeaba…era broma no te enojes.-trato de persuadir a la rubia

\- Si como no.-respondió soltándolo después de ver que ya había sufrido lo suficiente

-Porque eres tan mala conmigo.-pregunto sobándose ambas mejillas

-Por qué te amo tanto solo eso.-respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo aunque era más que cierto

-Lose soy irresistible pero cambiando de tema….como está tu abuela?

-Muy molesta dice que la has dejado olvidada

-¿Qué?... eso no es verdad es solo que he tenido mucho trabajo…

-Tienes que hacerlo ya sabes cómo se pone cuando la dejas olvidada

-Tengo que llamarle esta noche no quiero que se enoje conmigo (la última vez que lo hizo tuve que regresar al palacio por tres meses para contentarla y por ahora no puedo regresar) pero antes pensare en un nuevo menú para ti, de esa forma podrás comer mis postres sin problemas.

-Gracias Nico-Sensei, eres el mejor.-dijo feliz ya que en realidad amaba sus postres y el no comerlos por un tiempo la puso triste aunque no selo diría al pelinegro.

-Por cierto piensas aceptar la oferta de esa mujer.-pregunto seria cambiando bruscamente de tema recordando por qué había ido a verlo

-No estaría mal trabajar en ese lugar.-decía pensativo tomando su barbilla con la mano derecha

-Pero…pero no hace falta que lo hagas el dinero no te falta no veo por qué tengas que hacerlo.-respondió preocupada por no saber por qué lo hacía, Diana esperaba pasar más tiempo a su lado, pero la llamada de cierta doctora le arruinaron los planes

-No es por eso, es para pagarle un favor

-Un favor?...

-Veras en el pasado cuando tenía que hacerme unos estudios complejos para asegurar mi estadía en Francia, recurrí al mejor hospital de aquí, claro que cuando me los realice no creía que fueran tan caros y como no podía terminar de pagarlos ella se ofreció a hacerlo

-Enserio y tú aceptaste su ayuda.-dijo sorprendía por la anécdota recién contada por el pelinegro, después de todo la rubia sabia perfectamente que Nico siempre rechazaba la ayuda de los demás

-Aunque no lo creas así fue, al principio creí que lo hacía en forma de disculpas por el comportamiento de su hija, pero me dijo que ese no era el caso…(aún me pregunto porque lo hizo la Dra. Nishikino en fin algún día se lo preguntare)

\- (te refieres a esa tal Nadeshiko) Su hija que fue lo que te hizo…-dijo curiosa

-Esa es otra historia que no tiene caso contarte, será mejor que regrese a la cocina dentro de poco empezaran a llegar los comensales, te veré más tarde Diana. -dijo despidiéndose volviendo a tomar su mano y depositándole un suave beso en ella

Ahh…claro te veré después Sensei. -respondió nerviosa, confirmado aún no estaba acostumbrada a que Nico le hiciera ese gesto por lo que decidió salir del lugar e ir a trabajar echando humo por las orejas.

Mientras en el hospital General Nishikino una pelirroja entraba cuidadosamente de no encontrarse con sus padres porque si se enteraban que había llegado tarde le llamarían la atención y le obligarían a quedarse en la noche como castigo y la suerte no estaba de su lado puesto que al doblar la esquina se encontró con el semblante molesto de su padre

-Me puedes decir en donde te habías metido, toda la mañana te estuve llamando y no contestaste mis llamadas.-le reprocho su padre

-Me quede sin batería y…..-trataba de decir una mentira creíble para su padre pero la cara que este traía se veía que ni estaba cerca de convencerlo

-Ho...Maki gracias por cuidar del paciente de la habitación 568 te debo una y muy grande.-dijo la voz de Ichiro quien llegaba justo antes de que Maki pudiera decir palabra guiñándole un ojo para que le siguiera el juego

He!...si no hay problema.-respondió siguiendo la conversación

-Como sea, me alegro de verlos así podre decirles que dentó de unos días vendrá el sustituto del Dra. Kurobane.-dijo más calmado

-Y quien es el sustituto.-pregunto curiosa

-Es un conocido de tu madre ella misma lo ha recomendado.-dijo más relajado

\- Me pregunto si estará a la altura de la Dra. Kurobane después de todo estamos hablando de una de las mejores especialistas en nutriología

-Si tu madre lo eligió no creo que haya problemas Maki-chan.-apoyaba Ichiro

-supongo que tienes razón

-Bien entonces me retiro tengo una cirugía nos vemos después.-se despidió dejando a la pareja

-Gracias por cubrirme.-dijo de forma tranquila pero el rubor en sus mejillas delataba lo avergonzada que estaba

-No hay de qué aunque es raro que llegues tarde.-respondió feliz de poder ser de ayuda para la pelirroja

-Si bueno lo que pasa es que me quede en casa de una amiga (si claro amiga ¬¬) y cuando venía mi auto comenzó a fallar

-Deberías de llevarlo a un taller es muy peligroso

-Descuida lo llevare, por hora tengo que ponerme a trabajar.-respondió dirigiéndose a la sala de emergencias

-Lo digo enserio.-alcanzo a decirle antes de que la pelirroja desapareciera de su vista obteniendo una sonrisa en forma de respuesta de su parte.

-No sé por qué pero hoy te vez más hermosa.-dijo sonriendo de la misma forma regresando de nuevo a su trabajo.

Días después el teléfono comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo el sueño de Maki quien acababa de regresar del turno de noche en el hospital así que decidió ignorarlo de seguro se trataba de su padre pidiéndole ir a casa y hablar sobre los detalles del compromiso asunto que quería evitar a toda costa aun no encontraba el valor para decirle que ya no quería casarse, pero el aparato sonaba tan insistente que fastidiada decidió tomarlo sin fijarse en el numero

-Sabes que es mi día libre, así que deja me tranquila no pienso ir a casa.-contesto molesta esperando la respuesta de su padre

-Buenos días a ti también y de cierto modo me da gusto saber que estas libre.-le contestaron del otro lado de la línea

-Y lo estas arruinando entiendes.-volvía a decir somnolienta puesto que acababa de salir de una cirugía complicada

-Solo quería saber si tu….

-Que…qui…eres….-pregunto bostezando y frotándose los ojos

-Recuerdas que me debes un favor

-Un favor… no es verdad… al único al que le debo un favor es a….-callo un momento y su cerebro proceso la información entonces se dio cuenta que la voz con la que estuvo hablando todo el tiempo era la voz de Nico.

-Cómo es que tienes mi teléfono.-dijo despertando por completo

-Es gracioso que lo preguntes…pero no te lo diré es un secreto.-le contesto riendo

-Como sea…que es lo que quieres.-dijo molesta

-Huy…tan temprano y ya estas con ese genio se ve que no has cambiado mucho.-dijo con cierta burla

-Si solo llamas para molestar entonces adiós.

-¡Espera.!...-se escuchó la voz de Nico

Demasiado tarde Maki ya había agotado su paciencia por lo que corto la conversación y volvió a prepararse para dormir sin embargo cuando el sueño comenzó a invadirla de nuevo el teléfono reanudo su molesto sonido

-Está bien que es lo que quieres.-contesto fastidiada

-Seré breve veras hoy habrá un evento de caridad ya sabes de que hablo…en fin estoy obligado a ir y….-decía el pelinegro tranquilamente

-(No me digas que me estas pidiendo ser su acompañante calma Maki…no hay que emocionarse…).-pensaba la pelirroja emocionada y feliz por la idea.- Aja y el punto es…-dijo tratando de ocultar su alegría

-Me preguntaba si tú quisieras…

-Por supuesto.-contesto rápidamente y con una sonrisa feliz

-En serio, gracias Maki-chan entonces cuento contigo para ir por un vestido en la tienda de Hermes donde trabaja Kotori

-¿Que?..-fue lo único que podía decir

-Veras quiero que sea una sorpresa para mi acompañante de esta noche y como estaré ocupado quería que fueras por él.

Después de escuchar lo dicho por el pelinegro su sonrisa desapareció y su enojo volvió a hacerse presente

-No soy tu mandadera entendiste así que no pienso ir.-le contesto casi gritando

-Me lo debes… ve por el a las 4 y tráelo al restaurante personalmente.-dijo de manera arrogante terminando la conversación

-No escuchaste lo que dije.-pregunto enojada pero ya no tendría respuesta de parte de Nico

-Me colgó… se atrevió a colgarme…ese idiota que se cree.-decía aventando el teléfono al suelo, volvió a la cama se acostó mirando el techo de su departamento

-La idiota soy yo por emocionarme por nada es lógico que ya tenga con quien ir.-se decía así misma

Si quería que el pelinegro la dejara de fastidiar con eso de que le debía una, entonces tendría que ir por el dichoso encargo después de todo Nishikino Maki no le debe nada a nadie y esta vez no iba hacer la excepción

Mientras en otro departamento Nico se reía a carcajadas por lo que acababa de hacer

-Ya me imagino su rostro enojado apuesto a que es hermoso.-decía entre risas en su enorme sillón de la sala

De pronto sus risas cesaron al ver un par de ojos azules que se aproximaban la dueña de estos subió lentamente a sus piernas para tener toda su atención exigiendo caricias por parte del pelinegro

-Veo que has terminado tu desayuno que te parece si salimos a dar un paseo solos tu y yo…-decía acariciándole la espalda a su acompañante y esta solo le sonrió o eso fue lo que creía ver el pelinegro aumentando más su alegría.

-Eres una chica muy linda…Laika.-decía abrazándola fuertemente. Así es Nico era dueño de una perrita blanca a la cual nombro Laika de raza samoyedo con quien llevaba un año viviendo

Horas más tarde una pelirroja estaba frente a Wonderland molesta sin dudas hoy no había sido su día debido a que cuando venía de recoger el vestido el auto ya no quiso arrancar y tuvo que llamar al seguro para que se lo llevaran al taller, después tomo un taxi todo iba bien hasta que el tráfico la atrapo justo cuando le faltaba 2 cuadras para llegar así que decidió bajar del vehículo y llegar a pie pero pareciera que el clima estaba en su contra debido a que empezó a llover mojando por completo a la joven doctora, entro a aquel lugar hasta que una voz la detuvo

-Disculpe pero no puede pasar.-le decía la recepcionista quien la miraba con desagrado por el horrible aspecto que traía

-Vengo a ver a Yazawa Nico.-dijo molesta

-Lo siento aun si no puede pasar así que por favor retírese.-dijo de manera arrogante

-Escuche bien llame a Yazawa Nico y dígale que Nishikino Maki acaba de llegar.-decía perdiendo la paciencia

-Usted es Nishikino-san mis más sinceras disculpas, Nico-sama la espera en la terraza.-decía aquella mujer arrepentida

Al llegar a la terraza encontró al pelinegro hablando por teléfono

-Ya te he enviado el menú que utilizaremos en la semana por el aniversario de acuerdo.-decía serio sentado en una mesa mirando una hoja finalizando la llamada

-(Debe ser duro tener que realizar varios menús para Wonderland y trabajar como chef al mismo tiempo).-pensaba Maki observando al pelinegro

-Llegas tarde.-le dijo Nico sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Lo sé, he tenido un día horrible y no lo pude evitar por lo menos agradece que este aquí.-dijo seria

-Si…si…lo que sea y el vestido.-pregunto restándole importancia a lo dicho por la pelirroja

\- (solo te importa el maldito vestido) aquí está.-respondió enojada dejando el paquete sobre la mesa

-Qué esperas ábrelo.-dijo con ironía

-Escucha el favor era de solo traerlo listo ya he cumplido así que me marcho.-respondió a punto de salir del lugar

-Solo ábrelo quiero ver si no lo estropeaste

-Por quien me tomas, lo abriré para que veas que está bien.-dijo abriendo el paquete quedándose sorprendida por el hermoso vestido de color violeta

\- Ves está en buen estado.-tomando el vestido en sus manos

-Perfecto…mídetelo.-le ordeno

-Eso sí que no…ni creas

-Quiero ver como lucirá de acuerdo

-Ni pensarlo además estoy toda mojada

-Ahí puedes tomar una ducha, no veo donde está el problema

-De acuerdo solo porque el vestido es lindo…solo por eso no porque me lo hallas pedido.-contesto avergonzada

-Lo que digas…apresúrate que se hace tarde.-dijo metiéndola en el baño

Minutos después salió con el vestido sin duda se veía realmente hermosa más de lo hubiera imaginado el pelinegro quien aprovecho el tiempo que Maki se duchaba para ponerse un esmoquin negro

-Es una lástima.-dijo decepcionado

-(Es enserio pero me queda bien me veo hermosa acaso estas ciego)De que hablas.-respondió- molesta cerrando los puños a punto de golpearlo

-Mi cita me ha cancelado a última hora y lamentablemente ya no podrá venir

-Entonces para que hice todo esto.-respondió furiosa acercándose peligrosamente a Nico

-Y qué me dices de tomar su lugar después de todo ya te has puesto el vestido.-pregunto sonriendo

-Yo…está bien pero solo porque ya me lo puse además de que sería un desperdicio.-contesto feliz y con un leve sonrojo

-(me alegro oír eso después de todo fue hecho especialmente para ti….) Entonces en marcha.-le ofreció el brazo, Maki lo tomo con gusto y juntos salieron de aquel lugar.

Al llegar a la recepción se encontraron con un hermoso jardín de rosas rojas y blancas y así como lo había dicho anteriormente Nico era un evento de caridad a pesar de que Maki odiara todo tipo de eventos sociales el que Nico estuviera a su lado hacia que fuera agradable aunque de vez en cuando las personas interrumpían el momento con platicas triviales.

-Valla sí que eres famoso.-dijo con cierto asombro la pelirroja

-Claro que lo soy después de todo estás hablando con el gran chef Nico nii.-dijo sonriendo y haciendo su típica pose que hacia cuando ambos estaban en preparatoria

-Sabes lo ridículo que te ves haciendo eso a tu edad.-decía entre risas pero lo cierto era que siempre le había gustaba cuando el pelinegro lo hacia

-Que importa eso lo bueno es que por fin estas sonriendo.-respondió riendo de igual manera

-Idiota.-respondió tomando su mechón favorito de cabello para empezar a enrollarlo en su delicado dedo

-(Que linda) Quieres algo de beber.-le pregunto el pelinegro algo nervioso

-Claro.-respondió feliz de ver que el pelinegro no le era indiferente

-Enseguida vuelvo no te muevas.-le indico mientras se dirigía por las bebidas

Después de tomar dos copas de champán y listo para volver al lado de Maki una voz lo detuvo en el acto

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí.-se escuchó una voz familiar detrás del pelinegro provocando que una sonrisa pícara apareciera en su rostro

-Hola Anju que gusto verte de nuevo.-respondió de forma alegre

-Lo mismo digo Nico, no sabía que habías vuelto porque no me llamaste.-dijo quitándole una de las copas

-He estado ocupado ya sabes como es este negocio.-respondió despreocupadamente

-Y quien es la afortunada de esta noche.-Pregunto curiosa pero la mirada Nico lo delato mirando hacia la pelirroja quien miraba distraída las rosas del jardín

-Hooo…ya veo con que Nishikino-san

-Esta vez no es de esa forma.-respondió serio

-Supongo que sabes que pronto va a casarse cierto

-Lo se.-contesto igual que la vez anterior

-Es una lástima que no sepa aprovecharte yo por otro lado estoy ansiosa de repetir.-dijo de una forma condenadamente sexi cerca del oído del pelinegro provocando que este se estremeciera por el cálido aliento de la castaña haciéndolo recordar.

 **Flash-Back**

Hace tres años cuando el pelinegro se encontraba en Alemania abriendo su cuarto restaurant decidió salir a distraerse con algunos conocidos después de todo su fama comenzaba a extenderse por el mundo y necesitaba urgentemente des estresarse con alguna chica y las alemanas son todas una bellezas así que decidieron entrar a un antro al que seguido frecuentaban ya estaba acostumbrado a las luces de neón, el olor a cigarrillo en el aire, la música a todo volumen por el lugar, sobre todo al amargo sabor del licor que corría por su garganta todo era como le gustaba.

-Ahora solo falta buscar a mi presa de esta noche.-se decía mientas miraba alrededor del lugar entonces su atención fue robada por una sensual figura de una chica que se encontraba a medio metro de distancia

-No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti, de esa seductora espalda que me pide a gritos ser tocada, en este momento mi único pensamiento está en cómo debo tenerte.-pensaba al encontrar a semejante mujer delante suyo, su sorpresa aumento cuando la chica volteo encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos violetas quienes lo miraban de igual manera sorprendida y por un momento creyó ver a Maki en ese lugar, lentamente la chica comenzó a acercarse al pelinegro y este ya no escuchaba la música solo escuchaba el retumbar se sus latidos acelerados por reconocer a la chica que le sonreía, ella siempre había sido su amor platónico uno que creyó jamás alcanzar. Desde que la vio en su debut en el grupo de A-rise había quedado hipnotizado por sus maravillosos movimientos de baile. Desafortunadamente ella estaba enamorada del hombre que más detestaba en el mundo

-Me podrías decir en donde están los servicios Yazawa-san.-dijo de forma sexi cerca de su oído

-Segura que quieres ir a ese lugar Yuuki-san.-respondió con dificultad entendiendo las intenciones de la castaña

~Ara~ara no me digas que eres así con todas las chicas Yazawa-san

-Solo con las que me gustan y con cada movimiento tuyo…despiertas mi interés, atrapando por completo mi mirada.-respondió de manera seductora

-Ya veo…entonces que tienes en mente.-volvió a preguntar cerca de su iodo y rodeando su cuello con sus delgados brazos

-Qué te parece Tú, yo en mi apartamento.-respondió posando sus manos alrededor de las caderas de Anju comenzando a darle suaves caricias

-Ummm…parece que tenemos unas manos ansiosas por aquí.-dijo retirando despacio las manos del pelinegro

-Espero que tu novio sea paciente porque tengo la sensación de que esto va tomar mucho tiempo.-dijo tomando su mano para salir del lugar

-Si él fuera mi novio no estaría aquí contigo.-respondió de forma burlona después de todo Anju sabía que Nico y Eren se odiaban a muerte la razón?...quien sabe solo ellos la sabían y ninguno estaba dispuesto a hablar de ello

Ambos salieron de aquel lugar y al llegar al departamento del pelinegro la lujuria comenzó invadirlos

-Tengo sed de esos carnosos y pequeños labios tuyos.-decía el pelinegro acortando la distancia entre ambos comenzando con una guerra en sus bocas, su lengua saboreo del labio inferior al superior hasta terminar en el ovulo de la oreja de la castaña quien dejo salir un gran gemido ocasionando encender aún más a Nico

-Esto es un desafío porque yo también puedo demostrarte lo ansiosa que puedo ser.-respondió tumbándolo en la cama para después colocarse encima de el

-El pelinegro volvió a poseer los labios de Anju provocando que sus respiraciones se hicieran más agitadas, levanto el vestido que cubría las piernas de la castaña las acaricio provocando que esta se estremeciera

Wow….más despacio…tenemos tiempo de sobra.-respondió de manera juguetona

-Prefiero aprovechar cada momento como si fuera el último. -respondió quitando por completo el vestido y con movimiento ágil cambio de posición posicionándose detrás de la castaña con la mano derecha se apodero del seno izquierdo y la derecha la deslizo dentro de la ropa interior de la castaña para empezar a estimularla provocando gemidos más fuertes y agudos.

-Ahhhhh….-era lo único que podía salir de los labios de Anju al disfrutar de las ardientes caricias del pelinegro.

-Siempre he pensado que tienes una hermosa voz.-le susurro en el oído para voltearla y comenzar a besar los deliciosos senos que ya estaban endurecidos por el placer, sin dejar de estimular la zona sensible de la castaña. Sabía que si quería disfrutar al máximo primero tenía que estimularla bien

-Nico….ummm…yo…ya…no puedo…más me… vengo…-decía entrecortadamente por todo el placer que las manos de Nico le proporcionaban y lo demostraba aferrándose con fuerza a la camisa del pelinegro

-Aún no he terminado contigo preciosa.-respondió cuando la vio agitada en la cama y….

 **~Fin del flash Back~**

-Creí que habías dicho que no tardarías. -se escuchó la voz de Maki enojada por la cercanía de ambos interrumpiendo los recuerdos del pelinegro

-Lo lamento es solo que….-intento explicarse pero la castaña se le adelanto

-Que he visto a Nico-kun y quise saludarlo y recordar "buenos" tiempos.-dijo dirigiendo una mirada cómplice al pelinegro quien se la devolvió junto con una sonrisa ladina

-("buenos tiempos" si como no Zorra será mejor que te vayas si quieres conservar tu estúpida sonrisa Nico es mío).-decía la pelirroja en su mente aunque en realidad se lo quería gritar lo que ella no sabía era que sus celos la hacían pensar de esa manera.

-Como sea ya quiero irme a casa.-dijo aún más molesta por el comportamiento sospechoso de ambos

-Por cierto Nishikino-san felicidades por el matrimonio.-dijo de manera alegre aunque a simple vista era realmente falsa ocasionando un incómodo silencio en el ambiente

-(Porque tienes que salir con eso enfrente de Nico)…

-Fue un placer volver a verte Anju-chan.-se despedía el pelinegro y romper el denso ambiente

-(¿Por qué lo llamas por su nombre?...idiota)

-Lo mismo digo Nico-kun.-dijo acercándose y así depositar un beso en la mejilla de este aunque en realidad su intención era hacerlo cerca de la comisura de sus labios

-Nos vemos Nishikino-san.-dijo pasando de lado de la pelirroja y le susurró al oído "si tu no lo vas a aprovechar lo are yo", provocando en la pelirroja un gran enojo ahora si ya había perdido la paciencia

(Tu solita te lo has buscado ahora si vas a saber quién es Nishikino Maki).-se dijo mientras que imaginariamente se arremangaba los brazos

-Maki-chan es hora de irnos, te llevare a casa.-dijo el pelinegro tomándola suevamente su hombro izquierdo

-He…si por supuesto.-contesto regresando a la realidad

Ambos salieron del lugar

Quieres ir en taxi o prefieres que caminemos estamos cerca de tu casa.-pregunto el pelinegro

-De mi casa como sabes donde vivo.-dijo sorprendida por las palabras de Nico

-Sabes puede que hayan pasado los años pero aún recuerdo donde vives estamos a seis cuadras de ella.-dijo el pelinegro

-Ho…es verdad.-contesto mirando alrededor y descubrió que estaba cerca de la casa de sus padres

-Lo vez aún tengo una buena memoria.-decía orgulloso de sí mismo

-Aunque esa ya no es mi casa sino la de mis padres, yo tengo mi propio departamento

-En ese caso tomemos un taxi…aunque a esta hora será un problema.-decía pensativo el pelinegro

-Me he preguntado esto desde que salimos del restaurant, si es bien pagado trabajar para Wonderland porque es que no tienes un auto.-pregunto curiosa

-Si te digo te vas a reír así que mejor no te digo.

-Te prometo que no lo hare

-Lo prometes.-decía dudoso de contarle

-Lo prometo.-volvió a responder firme

-Porque no puedo manejar un auto aun

-Estás hablando enserio (acaso es porque no alcanzas lo pedales).-decía riendo tratando de aguantar la risa, cuando volvió a encontrar al pelinegro tuvo la sensación de que era más alto pero en realidad ella aún seguía siendo más alta que el por unos 15 centímetro mas

-Ves te dije que te ibas a reír.-dijo molesto

-Pero es qué tu….-trato de decir pero fue callada por la voz de Nico

-Tengo una fractura en mi pierna derecha la cual en ocasiones hace que me dé un calambre cuando estoy sentado si me pusiera a manejar sería muy peligroso por eso no puedo.-decía tranquilo

Lo siento no quise.-decía arrepentida por su comportamiento

-Descuida dentro de poco volveré a estar como nuevo.-decía sonriendo

Decidieron que caminar era la mejor opción para disfrutar de la compañía de ambos el silencio era reconfortante para nada incomodo caminando de pronto Maki decidió romper el silencio armándose de valor para quitarse la duda que la tenía inquieta

Parece que ustedes son muy cercanos.-dijo de la nada la pelirroja

Quienes.-pregunto Nico quien iba distraído

-Yuuki-san y vos

-Lo crees…la verdad Anju siempre es así

-Cómo es que…No es que me importe…pero desde cuando son a si de cercanos.-preguntaba para saber qué tanta desventaja tenía sobre la castaña

-Bueno es porque cuando estaba empezando a trabajar en Alemania nos encontramos allá en se entonces Anju estaba de vacaciones y debes en cuando le mostraba la ciudad (¬¬ si como no la ciudad más bien los hoteles) debido a que ya tenía tiempo de vivir ahí convirtiéndonos en amigos.-dijo tranquilo omitiendo algunas cosas privadas

-Ya veo con que es así.-dijo aliviada aunque a un tenía sus dudas

-Pero mira ya hemos llegado a tu casa.-dijo evitando el tema

-Es verdad.-dijo entristecida por haber llegado

-Cómo pasa el tiempo cuando uno se divierte. -contesto alegre el pelinegro

Tienes razón. -respondió de igual manera

-Sé que no te gustan este tipo de eventos pero gracias por aceptar ser mi acompañante de esta noche

-No podía plantarte dos veces el mismo día.-

-Bueno… sobre eso…veras nunca hubo una cita yo solo quería pasar un buen rato a tu lado eso es todo

-Me hiciste pasar por todo eso cuando me lo podías haber dicho directamente.-respondió enojada por sentirse engañada

-Si lo hacía de esa forma lo más seguro es que me hubieras rechazado, después de todo solo soy un desconocido en tu vida.-dijo serio borrando la linda sonrisita que traía

-Nico yo….-intento decir arrepentida por todo lo que le había hecho cuando eran adolescentes Maki siempre quiso disculparse por su mal comportamiento

\- ¡Hey!... fue muy agradable estar en tu compañía deberíamos repetir salir más seguido claro si es que quieres. -contesto rápidamente cambiando el tema después de todo lo que menos quería era hacerla sentir triste

-Me encantaría.-dijo volviendo a recuperar su estado de animo

-Está comenzando hacer frio deberías de entrar a tu casa.

-Nos vemos después.-dijo despidiéndose del pelinegro

-Por supuesto que si Maki-chan.-decía retirándose de aquel lugar

Entro a la casa con una radiante sonrisa por haber tenido una cita con Nico

-Definitivamente tendré que decirle a mi padre que cancele la boda

-POR FAVOR NO TE ENAMORES DE NADIE MAS…POR FAVOR…NO TENGAS A NADIE ESPERANDO POR TI. -decía en voz baja la pelirroja sin darse cuenta que su madre había sido capaz de verla y escuchado desde que ambos estaban en la entrada de la casa.


	14. Chapter 14 Nadeshiko

**_Capítulo 14_**

 ** _Nadeshiko_**

love live idol project no me pertenece.

...

...

...

Una hermosa mañana una chica en su lujoso departamento se encontraba descansado en su día libre, cuando su mirada se posó en la foto que más atesoraba y entonces recordó el día en que lo conoció.

 ** _~FLASH- BACK~_**

 ** _Tres años atrás_**

Su vida se convirtió en un desastre, la preocupación de su familia no se hizo esperar debido a que ella siempre había sido una chica alegre y vivas, pero ahora no había ni rastro de ello por lo tanto fue obligada a regresar a palacio, el único lugar donde podría estar segura según su familia, aun que para ella era como regresar a una jaula de oro, los días pasaron sin algún avance y apenas probaba bocado se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación, una noche mientras todos dormían a escondidas entro en la cocina, tomo unas botellas de vino y comenzó a beber como si no existiera mañana.

Por los pasillos del palacio se encontraba caminado un pelinegro quien salía de una reunión con la Reyna, él acababa de regresar de un viaje largo y por fin podía regresar a visitar a la mujer que le tendió la mano cuando más lo necesito en aquel país extranjero. De pronto un extraño ruido que provenía de la cocina llamo su atención y su curiosidad fue mucha pues al entrar por la puerta vio como los utensilios de cocina estaban esparcidos por el piso.

\- ¿Qué es todo este desastre?... De seguro el perro consentido de Isabel ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas. -decía molesto el pelinegro pues detestaba a los perros.

Al entrar y comenzar a recoger las cosas escucho unos quejidos que provenían del otro extremo de la cocina donde encontró a una joven rubia sentada en el suelo intentando abrir una botella de vino, quien obviamente se encontraba alcoholizada.

\- ¿Tú eres?... -pregunto molesto al ver a la culpable del desastre al reconocerla

\- Ho…que bien que estés aquí toma esto y ábrelo por mí. -ordeno extendiéndole la botella, molesta por no poder conseguir su cometido

\- Te das cuenta de que aun eres muy joven para hacer esto. -le recrimino retomando la compostura

\- Rápido. -contesto perdiendo la paciencia, debido a que aquel sirviente le cuestionara lo hacia

\- (Con ese carácter no cabe dudas que eres la nieta de Isabel) De acuerdo. – dijo abriendo la botella y sentándose junto a la joven, sirviéndole una copa de vino

\- Crees que soy patética no es así. -dijo triste antes de poner la copa de vino en sus labios

\- Supongo que tiene que haber una razón para hacer esto, pero no creo que sea patético

\- Hum…una razón…-contestaba mientras pensaba detenidamente en las palabras de aquel joven

\- Deja de pensar…si me cuentas probablemente pueda ayudarte. - dijo tranquilo para darle confianza a la joven

\- De todos menos de él, esperaba este dolor …recuerdo que prometió no herir más mi corazón. -decía entre sollozos

\- Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras si eso te hace sentir mejor. – dijo mientras la abrazaba tratando de consolarla

\- Porque siempre es lo mismo…porque todos me mienten…-decía aferrándose al pecho del pelinegro llorando desesperadamente

\- Debes de ser fuerte y no dejar que esta derrota te arruine la vida, aun eres una niña. -le susurraba a la altura del oído

\- ¿Crees que algún día dejen de lastimarme? -pregunto aun en sollozos

\- Mentiría si te dijera que sí, sin embargo, te puedo asegurar que solo tú puede elegir quien puede lastimarte y quién no. -dijo recordando a cierta chica

Estuvieron en silencio por un largo rato hasta que la chica se calmó y se limpiaba las lagrimas

\- Te encuentras mejor pequeña. – pregunto mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo

\- Muchas gracias…este…-

\- Nico…me llamo Yazawa Nico. – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

\- Claro…gracias Nico. – dijo apenada por no saber el nombre de aquel chico que acababa de conocer

\- Vez, tienes una hermosa sonrisa Diana. -dijo bebiendo el vino que tenía la copa de la chica

\- Como es que sabes mi nombre. – dijo sorprendida

\- Tu abuela me ha contado de ti, así que es fácil saber que eres tú. – dijo sin más

\- Tienes razón. - dijo poniendo una cara llena de tristeza al saber que la trataría como todos los demás

\- Hey no pongas esa cara… escucha yo solo sé que eres una chica con un corazón roto y nada más. – dijo revolviéndole los cabellos para borrarle ese embolante de soledad

\- Oye…no hagas eso. -dijo retirándole la mano

\- Que dices si me acompañas la noche aun es joven. -dijo sirviéndole más vino

\- Por supuesto. – contesto ya más tranquila

Se dirigieron a unos de los salones del palacio, después de beber y conocerse uno al otro, bailaron al ritmo del vals y cantaron toda la noche a petición de la rubia quien se sentía segura en compañía del pelinegro, cuando el alba ya se asomaba Nico descubrió que Diana yacía dormida en uno de los sillones donde descansaban después de haber bailado su última pieza de vals, decidieron ir a descansar en la piscina de interior donde ambos sumergieron los pies en la cálida agua.

-Como se puede encontrar al amor de tu vida. -pregunto la rubia al ver tan relajado a Nico quien jugaba con el agua

-Déjame decirte que el amor de tu vida no es quien te enamoro y se fue, ni el que te reemplazo, ni mucho menos quien te promete siempre estar ahí y se marcha para siempre. El amor de tu vida es quien te acepta como eres, con o sin cicatrices, no te abandona, es sincero, teda todo su amor, pero sobre todo se queda ahí al final. – respondió mirando con melancolía su reflejo en el agua cristalina

\- Tú lo has encontrado. -pregunto curiosa por aquella respuesta

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. – dijo recobrando su sonrisa

-Y como era. -pregunto bostezando

-Ella era demasiado tranquila o demasiado explosiva. Ella podía ser demasiado seria o no serlo en lo absoluto. Ella era demasiado sensible, o demasiado fría. Ella odiaba con cada célula de su ser, o amaba con cada fibra de su corazón. Para ella no había un término medio, era todo o nada. – respondió cerrando los ojos tratando de recordar a cierta pelirroja quien aun a pesar del tiempo invadía sus pensamientos

De pronto Nico sintió como Diana se recargaba en su hombro, percatándose de que dla pequeña rubia se encontraba dormida, por lo Nico tuvo que llevarla en brazos hasta su habitación y acostarla.

\- ya verás que alguien va a llegar a tu vida y te va a querer mucho y vas a ser muy feliz entonces no habrá malos ratos, todas esas cosas feas se van acabar y llena de cariños siempre vas a estar pequeña princesita. – le susurraba al oído mientras la cubría con las sabanas

\- Gracias Nico. – dijo entre sueños al momento que el pelinegro salía de la habitación

De alguna forma le agrado haber conocido a esa chicha y poder ayudarla se había convertido ahora en un propósito para él, puesto que no quería que ella siguiera en ese camino que él conocía mejor que nadie su nombre "Soledad".

 ** _~Fin del Flash-Back~_**

Si analizaba bien las cosas el formar parte de esa familia había sido un regalo del destino por ponerlo en su comino…a él que siempre sonreía para ella…él que desde que lo conoció la comenzó a cuidar como nadie lo había hecho…él que podía ver su corazón, su verdadero yo y de quién se enamoró perdidamente como nunca en la vida lo había hecho.

Sin embargo, su querido Nico-Sensei todos los días encontraba una conquista nueva con quien olvidar aquello que lo lastimaba y ella sin poder ayudarlo pues su voz no era capaz de llegar a los oídos del pelinegro, aunque eso lejos de hacer que se rindiera le daba ánimos para curar su corazón, así como él, lo había hecho hace ya mucho con el suyo.

\- La voz del Sensei es la más cálida que jamás he oído. – dijo sonriendo y abrazando fuertemente aquella foto donde ambos sonreían de felicidad, mientas Nico la abrazaba de manera protectora.

…

…

…

En esa misma mañana en la gran mansión de los Nishikino se encontraban desayunando la pequeña familia de tres, como pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo, de pronto la madre de Maki decidió romper el cómodo silencio que inundaba el comedor.

-Que tal te fue ayer hija. -pregunto su madre delatando a Maki quien se encontraba aun soñando con el agradable momento que había compartido con el pelinegro

-He… bueno, bien… muy bien. -respondió nerviosa

-Ayer… enserio saliste en tú día libre. -pregunto su padre quien se sorprendió al saber que su hija saliera, después de todo Maki se molestaba cuando no la dejaban descansar, aunque si lo pensaba bien desde hace unos días su pequeña había estado más radiante, más feliz, como cuando se encontraba estudiando la preparatoria.

-Si bueno… no tenía nada que hacer y dar una vuelta no hace daño. -contesto restándole importancia al asunto.

-Y más cuando la compañía es agradable, no es así Maki. -dijo de manera burlona su madre ocasionando que la pelirroja se sonrojara a más no poder.

-Ma…mamá. -dijo avergonzada, sin duda su madre estaba tramando algo

-No, te lo dije querida, nuestra niña está enamorada. -dijo feliz el padre de la pelirroja quien les regalaba una gran sonrisa.

-Ena… enamorada... bueno…yo. -intento contestar avergonzada después de todo no podía mentirle a su padre y si él estaba feliz de que ella lo estaba entonces las cosas serían mucho más fáciles.

-Lo quieres mucho, no es así Maki. –le preguntaba a la pelirroja quien asentía con la cabeza de manera positiva.

-Lo sabía…lo sabía, conozco o no conozco a mi hija. -decía orgulloso el padre de Maki a su esposa quien solo le dedico una tenue sonrisa.

-No perdamos más tiempo, tenemos que arreglar todo para la fiesta de compromiso con Ichiro. -volvía a decir entusiasmado el padre de la pelirroja. Quien al escuchar lo último dicho por su padre sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía, regresándola a la realidad.

-Padre acerca de eso… yo no… (no es a Ichiro a quien quiero) – intento decirle, pero su padre la interrumpió

-No te preocupes hija, yo me encargare para que todo sea perfecto- dijo seguro el patriarca Nishikino.

-Es que yo…- intento corregir a su padre, pero sus nervios la traicionaron haciéndola tartamudear y seguir, sin embargo, el celular de su padre comenzó a sonar interrumpiéndola nuevamente, pues decirle que quería cancelar la boda con Ichiro no iba hacer tan fácil como pensaba y tenía que buscar la manera más sutil de hacerlo.

-Lo siento hija, hablaremos en otro momento tengo que ir al hospital adiós amor. - se despidió de su esposa dándole un corto beso, pues en cuanto estuviera dentro de la limusina empezaría hacer unas llamadas para arreglar todo.

Mientras la madre de la pelirroja quien se encontraba analizando la situación intentaba aguantándose la risa al ver a su hija en aprietos.

\- ¿Entonces le quieres y estás enamorada? -volvió a preguntar su madre

-No es nada, mejor olvídalo. -dijo seria, pues si su padre se había hecho a la idea de que se refería a Ichiro que diferencia había con su madre

-Enserio pobre Nico y yo que pese que hablamos de él. -dijo dramáticamente mientras tomaba su taza de té, esperando que su hija reaccionara.

-Umm… si yo también pensé que hablábamos de Nico. - le contesto mecánicamente, hasta que sus neuronas comenzaron a procesar la información recién recibida

-Espera…como… como es que…-intento preguntar al verse descubierta por su madre

\- Entonces has perdido la cabeza. – dijo sonriéndole con picardía a su pequeña quien asintió tímida y sonrojada.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

Hace un meces atrás las dos pelirrojas se encontraban en una junta importante acerca de los nuevos aparatos que adquiría el hospital, por lo que los jefes de departamento se encontraban reunidos, discutiendo sobre el tema. Al terminar la junta ambas quedaron a solas por lo que su madre decidió tocar un tema sensible para su hija.

\- ¿Quieres a Ichiro? - pregunto seria esperando la repuesta de la pelirroja, no es que no le agradara el muchacho, más bien quería saber porque su hija apresuraba las cosas con él castaño.

\- ¿Que? -contesto por la pregunta fuera de lugar de su madre.

\- ¿Quieres a Ichiro? -volvió a preguntar de la misma manera que la vez anterior

\- ¿Cómo tú quieres a papá? -contesto con otra pregunta y olvidar el tema

-Olvídate de nosotros… te recuerdo que se van a casar. -sentencio su madre

-Eso ya lo sé. -dijo fastidiada

-Escucha… él es un chico estupendo despierto y audaz en los negocios.

-Ajum…y que hay de malo en eso. -dijo sin interés

-Eso es bueno para tu padre, pero yo me refiero a ti. -mirándola seriamente. -No es lo que dices de Ichiro, es lo que no dices. -dijo intentando que su hija entendiera lo que quería darle a entender.

-Puede que no prestaras atención. -contesto intentando terminar con la conversación.

-No hay ni una chispa de amor, ni una pisca de emoción…. Veo en esta pareja la pasión de un par de pingüinos, donde está todo tu entusiasmó … quiero verte bailar de alegría.

-Hoo, eso es todo. -respondió con ironía ante lo dicho por su madre

-Sí, verte feliz hasta el delirio o dispuesta hacerlo. -le volvía animar

-De acuerdo… feliz hasta el delirio hare todo lo que pueda. -dijo mientras comenzaba a revisar algunos reportes que traía consigo.

-Ya sé que suena un poco cursi, pero el amor es pasión, obsesión, no poder vivir sin ese alguien. Mira pierde la cabeza encuentra a alguien a quien amar como loca y que te amé de igual manera…como encontrarlo, pues olvida el intelecto y escucha el corazón y yo no oigo ese corazón, porque lo cierto hija es que vivir sin eso, no tiene sentido alguno. -dijo quitándole los papales que tenía en las manos para captar toda su atención.

-Llegar a viejo sin vivir esos sentimientos, es como no haber vivido…-En fin tienes que intentarlo… porque si no lo intentas no habrás vivido. – le aconsejo rezando porque su hija recapacitara, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Bravo. -respondió aplaudiendo con sarcasmo. - Que buen discurso. -dijo ya harta por el montón de palabras de su madre

-Que dura eres. -respondió derrotada y decepcionada al saber que su hija era un cabeza dura.

-Lo siento… de acuerdo vuelve a decírmelo, pero en versión abreviada. -se disculpó arrepentida al ver el semblante triste de su madre

-Está bien no te cierres, nunca se sabe quizás caiga una estrella e ilumine tu camino (y de eso me encargo yo). -dijo tranquilamente

-De acuerdo lo intentare, ahora ya puedo volver al trabajo. -dijo extendiendo la mano para que su madre le devolviera sus documentos. Obsequiándole una sonrisa sincera

-Ya puedes irte. -dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y sus documentos

-Nos vemos más tarde. -dijo saliendo de la sala de reuniones

 ** _~Fin del Flash Back~_**

-La he perdido sin darme cuenta madre. -respondió con orgullo y seguridad.

-Me alegro por ti hija y estoy segura que Nico- kun, también la perderá. -dijo con confianza

-Enserio piensas eso. -pregunto con duda

-Hay que ser ciego, para no darse cuenta. -dijo bromeando

-Crees que papá lo entienda. -pregunto preocupada

-No te preocupes, lo entenderá. -dijo envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo entre madre e hija.

-Gracias madre. -dijo respondiendo al sentir el apoyo de su madre…

La mayor de los Nishikino sonrió por las palabras dichas por Maki, al fin su hija se daba la oportunidad de escuchar su corazón y volver a recuperar la felicidad que tanto anhelaba. Esperando que en el proceso no fuera tan doloroso para los tres.

…

…

Al día siguiente en el hospital general Nishikino se encontraba una pelirroja atareada después de todo pertenecer al área de urgencias significaba vivir bajo presión, no era que no le gustara, más bien era su única excusa para no tener que ver a Ichiro a quien quería evitar a toda costa pues sabía que era lo que quería haberle.

Justo acababa de terminar con su ultimo paciente solo le faltaba llenar el reporte e ir a la reunión con su madre a la hora del almuerzo, de repente una enfermera interrumpía la poca paz que había en su consultorio.

-Disculpe Nishikino -sama, afuera está el …- intento dar su aviso a través del teléfono cuando la pelirroja fastidiada decidió interrumpirla

-Dile que estoy ocupada. -dijo sabiendo de que podría ser Ichiro para poder verla

-(Siempre tan responsable) -Sé que estas muy ocupada y todo, pero no puedes saltarte las comidas. -decía un pelinegro quien entraba con una gran sonrisa.

-Nico, que es lo que haces aquí…- pregunto sorprendida

-Lo siento Nishikino-sama, pero no pude evitar que entrara. -decía la enfermera quien estaba sonrojada pues en su descuido de coquetearle al pelinegro ese decidió entrar al consultorio.

-Está bien, puedes retirarte. -dijo sin más pues su atención era solo para el pelinegro quien entraba con una caja de almuerzo.

\- ¿Que se supone que haces Nico? -dijo algo molesta

-Soy tu nuevo compañero de trabajo. – dijo guiñándole el ojo, junto a una sonrisa encantadora a una doctora incrédula que aún no creía lo que escuchaba de escuchar.

\- ¿Espera que? …- era lo único que pudo decir.

-Sí, el sustituto temporal, caso no te lo dijo Daoko-sama. -pregunto mientras se acomodaba en el consultorio de la pelirroja

-(Desde cuando la llamas así)-Mi…mi madre no mencionada al respecto. -dijo un tanto molesta pues el que le pelinegro usara el nombre de su madre significaba que eran cercanos

-Como sea pregúntale más tarde ella te explicara todo por ahora será mejor comenzar a comer. -dijo poniendo los obentos en el escritorio de la pelirroja. - mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja y la pelirroja aun no reaccionaba.

\- ¿Que pasara con el restaurante? .-pregunto mientras tomaba el obento que Nico le ofrecía

\- (Eso que importa, solo quiero estar a tú lado) Descuida tengo todo bajo control, además se de muy buena fuente que te saltas los almuerzos y eso no es bueno para la salud, es por eso que todos los días te traeré un obento. -le reprocho

-No te pedí que lo hicieras. -respondió igual de seria

-No necesito tú permiso. –volvió a decir serio y comenzando a comer

-Has lo que quieras. -dijo abriendo el obento que el pelinegro le había traído

-Eso es lo que hago. -mientras le extendía un jugo de fresa

-Tonto. -dijo avergonzada al rozar su mano con la de Nico, quien sonreía de manera burlona

Tsundere. – respondió satisfecho al lograr sonrojar a la pelirroja quien se veía hermosa con ese carmín en las mejillas. Después de haber intercambiado esas simples palabras ambos volvieron a sentirse como un par de adolescentes mientras disfrutaban su almuerzo.

Cuando ambos terminaron de almorzar, Nico tomo las fiambreras de ambos y salir del consultorio de la pelirroja

-Aún no termina la hora del almuerzo, no quieres que te muestre el hospital. -dijo pensando en una buena excusa para pasar más tiempo junto al pelinegro quien ya cruzaba la puerta

-Me encantaría, pero tengo que ir al restaurante. -dijo despidiéndose

-Ho…ya veo. -dijo decepcionada volviendo a sentarse pues cuando lo veía salir intento ir tras el

-Aunque puedes mostrarme la salida, la verdad cuando entre me perdí así que no recuerdo por donde llegue. – contesto rápidamente al ver algo de tristeza en los ojos de Maki

-Enserio, tú no tienes remedio. -dijo saliendo junto a Nico quien le sonreía

-Solo tienes que admitir que quieres pasar más tiempo a mí lado. – respondió con orgullo el pelinegro

Idiota. – dijo al percatarse que si bajaba la guardia Nico siempre buscaría aumentar su ego

-Cabeza de tomate. – respondió a la defensiva con una sonrisa para hacer enojar a Maki, lejos de enojarse por el insulto de la pelirroja quien la percatarse de la situación también comenzó a reír.

-Creí por un momento que no se llevarían bien. -se escuchó una voz detrás de ambos provocando que voltearan a encontrar al dueño de la voz

-Ichiro… -fue lo único que pudo responder la doctora, pues al castaño era al último a quien esperaba ver

\- (No digas su nombre… No debes hacerlo) No debe de preocuparse por pequeñeces Mizuhara-san, la doctora Nishikino y yo hacemos un gran equipo de trabajo no es así Maki-chan. -respondió sonriendo cortésmente

-(Ella es mía entiendes) Me alegro Yazawa-san, ahora que lo recuerdo lo invito formalmente a nuestra fiesta de compromiso este fin de semana en la mansión Nishikino. -dijo mientras posaba su brazo posesivamente en la cintura de Maki, a quien tomo desprevenida

-(Disfruta mientras puedas pequeño)Hare lo posible por asistir, aunque no prometo nada. -respondió tranquilamente restándole importancia a la clara declaración de guerra por parte del castaño

-Nos vemos después. -se despidió de ambos sonriéndole a la pelirroja quien al escuchar la recién platica no supo como reaccionar

-(espero que te haya quedado claro quién es el ganador)nos vemos después Yazawa-san y no lo olvide este fin de semana. -respondió Ichiro al verlo cruzar la salida

Sin notar que cierta rubia había presenciado todo lo sucedido pues Diana se encontraba en la salida del hospital esperando al pelinegro a quien quería sorprender y felicitar por gran trabajo.

-Sen...sei -intento llamarlo al ver lo de lejos, sin embargo, se contuvo al verlo acompañado de Maki-san, comportándose de una manera tan inusual en el pelinegro y a quien le sonreía de una manera cálida y dulce, desconcertándola por completo debido a que Nico jamás le había sonreído de esa forma alguna vez y por si fuera poco la mirada fría con la que miraba a aquel doctor le aclararon todas sus dudas.

-Tal parece que te he encontrado Nadeshiko... no mejor dicho Maki-chan -dijo dijo seria mientras se mantenía oculta entre en los pilares de la entrada, mientras los veía alejarse.


	15. Chapter 15 NO DEBEN SABER

**_Capítulo 15_**

 **Gracias darle otra vez la bienvenida a esta historia y por seguir leyéndola, dejar sus comentarios me sirve de mucho para seguir mejorando mi forma de escribir, pero lo más gratificante es saber que le gusta. Enserio gracias.**

 _ **NO DEBEN SABER**_

 ** _love live idol project no me pertenece._**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

-Que fue eso. -pregunto molesta la pelirroja deshaciendo el agarre de Ichiro, cuando el pelinegro había desaparecido de la vista de ambos.

-Que fue qué. -respondió haciéndose el desentendido

-Cuando se decidió lo de la fiesta de compromiso. -pregunto sin dejar de ver el camino por donde se había ido Nico

-Tu padre me lo dijo esta mañana, no te molestes de acuerdo. -contesto mientras observaba la rara forma de actuar de Maki. -Disculpa que lo haya invitado sin tú consentimiento. -se disculpaba el castaño al pensar que la pelirroja, solo había sido amable con Yazawa, pero él quería alejar a todos esos hombres que miraban de esa manera a su prometida y ese pelinegro estaba consiguiendo lo que muchos intentaron; "tener la atención de Maki" y eso no lo permitiría pues la amaba y mucho.

-Olvídalo, hablare más tarde con mi padre. -dijo sabiendo que no tenía caso seguir discutiendo con el castaño ya suficiente trabajo tenía como para seguir desperdiciando el tiempo. -Te veo después. -se despidió regresando a su consultorio.

-Claro. -respondió confundido el castaño quien también comenzó a caminar, tan sumergido en sus pensamientos estaba que choco con una rubia

-Lo siento. -se disculpó, sin embargo, la rubia ni siquiera contesto y siguió su camino a la salida

\- (Si hubiera prestado atención le habría pedido una cita). -pensó mientras la miraba irse y una sonrisa se le formaba en los labios

….

….

Tal y como lo había dicho el pelinegro regreso al restaurant, al entrar saludo a su al personal que se encontraba atendiendo a los comensales.

-Daniel, dime ya ha llegado. -pregunto a su jefe de meseros quien al verlo en la entrada fue a recibirlo para escoltarlo hasta la cocina.

-Claro Nico-sama, está en su despacho esperando. -respondió serio

-Gracias, Daniel en unos momentos iré a verla, puedes seguir trabajando. -dijo separándose del mesero y entro a la cocina para ver que todo estuviera en orden y se alegró al ver que sus chefs y ayudantes tenían todo bajo control por lo cual retomo su camino a su despacho en la terraza para atender aquel pendiente que lo esperaba.

-Así que ya te has dado cuenta, no eres tan idiota como pensé. -dijo al entrar a su despacho mientras dibujaba una sonrisa burlona por lo sucedido con Mizuhara, se sirvo un poco de zumo de naranja y dirigió su vista a una carta importante que se encontraban sobre su escritorio, la cual esperaba con ansias desde hacía un mes, la abrió, la leyó rápidamente y sonrió. -Solo un poco más y todo estará bien. – dijo tranquilamente volviéndola a poner en su escritorio, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tomar el zumo una voz lo detuvo.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que estará bien? . -pregunto una peli morada quien ya llevaba un bien rato esperando al pelinegro en aquel despacho, pero al verlo llegar quiso observarlo

-Desdés…hace… ¿hace cuánto llevas ahí? . - pregunto sorprendido y molesto al ver la sentada cerca de una ventana que daba a la calle, debido a que no esperaba tener visitas y solo esperaba aquella carta.

-Aun sigues siendo un gruñón. -respondió acercándose a su lado

\- (Por qué no me avísate Daniel… ¡espera!.. de seguro se confundió, debo ser más específico, por poco y hablo de más).se reprochaba el pelinegro internamente. - ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionará?, no es cono si yo entrara a tu casa cuando estés tomando una ducha y te interrumpiera. -respondió con ironía

-~Ara~ara~… así que Nicochii aun quiere verme desnuda. -bromeaba la peli morada

-¿Que?... ¡dios no! pero que cosas dices. – contesto avergonzado de las ocurrencias de su amiga a quien veía más como una hermana

-Que es aquella carta. -pregunto intrigada, por la forma en la que Nico la miraba debían ser importante.

-HE!...-contesto nervioso volviendo su vista al documento que había estado dentro de la carta pues no quería que nadie supiera lo que estaba escrito. -No es nada importante solo algunas diligencias del restaurant de Alemania. -mintió recobrando la compostura al recordar que todo el documento estaba escrito en alemán y que aseguraba la peli morada sería incapaz de entender.

-Quien diría que el chico que odiaba la clase de inglés en preparatoria ahora sea bilingüe. -dijo con burla creyendo las palabras del pelinegro

-En mi caso es multilingüismo y si soy genial. -respondió alzando su ego y poniendo los documentos en un cajón

-Me alegra saber que hay cosas que no han cambiado en ti. -respondió de manera maternal

-Vamos no te pongas sentimental. -contesto intentando restarle importancia, aunque le alegraba saber que él no estaba tan perdido como lo creía. -Como van las cosas con Eli. -pregunto cambiando el tema

-Estamos bien, hace apenas tres meses que nos comprometimos. -dijo mostrándole un fino añillo de oro blanco

-Wow…enserio ya era hora, felicidades. -dijo tomándole las manos y las besaba con cariño

-Gra…Gracias. -contesto feliz y avergonzada por el atrevimiento del pelinegro

-Y cuando es la boda. -pregunto curioso, pero su rostro cambio al ver el rostro de Nozomi. -Por qué pones esa cara de tristeza. -pregunto preocupado

-Hace poco la familia de Elichii tuvo un serio problema en Rusia y Elichii dijo que no era un buen momento y esperaremos a que pronto todo se solucione y podamos elegir una fecha. –dijo sin más

(Enserio… ese rubio idiota siempre creando problemas). -maldecía internamente a su amigo por hacer entristecer a la peli morada, aunque no toda la culpa era del rubio. -Oye el gran Nico Nii está aquí, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte más, ya verás que todo pronto se solucionara te lo prometo. -dijo haciendo su antigua pose y le sonreía a la peli morada provocando que también lo hiciera y borrara aquel semblante que tanto detestaba ver en Nozomi.

-Gracias Nicochii. – dijo sin dejar de sonreír. -Te extrañe mucho. -dijo mientras lo abrazaba con cariño, tomándolo desprevenido

-Yo también. -contesto correspondiendo al abrazo de Nozomi

\- ¿Por qué? tardaste tanto en volver. -le reprocho sin soltarlo

-Fue una promesa que le hice. -respondió sereno

-Pudiste negarte y volver antes. -volvió a reprocharlo y lo abrazo con más fuerzas, temiendo que el pelinegro sele fuera en cualquier momento.

\- (Lo intente, te juro que lo intente, pero entonces sucedió aquello y yo...). -intento decir, pero se mordió el labio para que aquellas palabras no salieran de su boca y se quedaran en su mente mientras sentía como su mirada se volvía fría e inexpresiva, agradecía que Nozomi no lo pudiera ver pues no quería mostrarle esa cara. - Lo que importa es que he vuelto. -contesto recuperando la calma.

-Tienes razón Nicochii. -contesto dándole la razón al pelinegro deshaciendo el abrazo, pues había sentido como el pelinegro se tensó ligeramente y prefirió dejarlo pasar, después le sacaría la verdad ya sea por las buenas o por las malas. -Entonces, le has declarado la guerra a Ichiro-kun. -cambio de tema dirigiéndose al sofá donde había estado sentada

-Ha sido el quien lo hizo, al invitarme a su fiesta de compromiso en presencia de Maki-chan. -se excusó siguiendo a la peli morada, pero en vez de sentarse se dirigió a la ventana dándole la espalda

-Enserio y que dijo Maki-chan. -pregunto curiosa

-Que podía hacer ella, por su rostro note que ni siquiera estaba enterada. -dijo restándole importancia

-Piensas ir. -dijo con duda al verlo serio

-Desafortunadamente sí. -respondió dando un gran suspiro resignado y volteándola a ver

-Por qué lo dices de esa manera. -dijo extrañada por la respuesta del pelinegro

-Dentro de 5 minutos el teléfono comenzara a sonar. -dijo señalando el que estaba en su escritorio. – Y será el señor Nishikino queriendo que me encargue del Menú del evento, te lo aseguro. -respondió tranquilo

-Cómo puedes estar seguro de…- intento seguir hablando, pero justo como lo había dicho el pelinegro el teléfono comenzó a sonar. - No piensas contestar. - pregunto al verlo calmado

-Déjalo que suene un poco más. -dijo con una sonrisa divertida la ver la cara de asombro de Nozomi

Después de dejarlo sonar tres veces más, tomo la llamada y efectivamente el padre de Maki le pidió encargarse del menú de ese día, pues el señor Nishikino amaba la comida del pelinegro desde que le había llevado estofado cuando Maki se había resfriado.

-Lo ves, te lo dije. -sonrió triunfante y se sintió extrañamente raro debido a que eran pocas las veces que había dejado sorprendida a Nozomi y hoy lo estaba haciendo seguido.

\- Como lo hiciste, pregunto aun sorprendida

-Digamos que soy algo así como un amigo de la familia. -respondió de lo más simple

-¿Cuándo? sucedió eso. - pregunto sin entender aun

-Todo empezó cuando le lleve un estofado a Maki y después nos volvimos a ver en la boda de Yuu-chan donde obviamente yo cocine para ella, fue entonces que pude hacerme más cercano a los Nishikino. -dijo explicando la extraña relación que tenían.

-Y yo que me preocupe e incluso estaba ideando un plan para que pudieras hablar con los padres de Maki-chan y tú ya te has adelantado. -dijo derrotada

-Vamos anímate por lo menos has tenido la dicha de estar en mi compañía.

-Si…si… lo que digas. - dijo ignorando lo último dicho por el pelinegro y comenzó a revisar su teléfono

-Oye…ponme atención…tú mostro pechugón. -dijo molesto al sentirse ignorado por la peli morada

-Que…que has dicho. -dijo cambiando el semblante a uno más serio y molesto

-No…no sé de qué me hablas… yo no he dicho nada. -contesto sintiendo un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo y evito mirarla

-Estas seguro, sabes que es malo mentirme verdad Nicochii. -respondió amenazadoramente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente

-Ya te dije no sé de qué me estás hablando, además tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que me voy yendo primero. -se excusó intentando salir del despacho, cometiendo el grave error de darle la espada a Nozomi quien aprovechó su error y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta en un movimiento rápido lo abrazo por la espalda y le aplico un ~Washi~Washi~ maxi, provocando un grito de niña por parte del pelinegro, quien no pudo defenderse y quedo tirado en el suelo y dejando a una satisfecha Nozomi.

Nos vemos después Nicochii. -dijo feliz y salió del despacho encontrándose a mitad de las escaleras con un Daniel muy preocupado y otro joven peli azul que no conocía, pero que se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado

-Todo está bien señorita. -pregunto preocupado Daniel al verla bajar feliz creyendo haberse confundido por el grito que había escuchado.

-Si todo está bien. – respondió sonriéndoles amablemente

Para el joven Makoto ver a aquella mujer era como ver a un hada y esa voz suave y aterciopelada, era Wow…ella era fuera de ese mundo, sin dudas Nico-sama era un hombre con mucha suerte al poder tenerla. -pensaba sin poder calmar su sonrojo

-Gracias por su visita. -respondieron educadamente al unísono ambos hombres haciendo una reverencia para que la peli morada siguiera su camino

-Daniel-san. -lo llamo seria antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras

-Si señorita. -respondió de igual manera por el repentino cambio en la joven

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de Nicochii. -dijo y volvió a sonreír mientras miraba hacia el despacho

-No tiene por qué darlas señorita, es un placer hacerlo. -respondió tranquilo suavizando su serio rostro al notar que aquella joven de verdad se preocupaba por su jefe, no como aquellas que frecuentaba el pelinegro por diversión.

\- Aun así, gracias. -respondió mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

Cuando la chica se fue inmediatamente retomaron su andar hacia el despacho de su jefe y cuando entraron se sorprendieron al ver a Nico-sama en el suelo abrazándose así mismo temblando mientras susurraba cosas en voz baja.

-Que ha ocurrido Nico-sama. -pregunto preocupado Daniel al verlo en ese estado, pues en el tiempo en el que trabajaba para el pelinegro, nunca lo vio de esa manera y retractándose de haber juzgado mal a la peli morada.

-Ese…ese monstruo pechugón…- susurro más audiblemente, al final después de tantos ~Washi~ Washi~ de parte de la peli morada había desarrollado un trauma a estos.

\- (Entonces no era un hada). pensó desilusionado. -Nico-sama, resista llamare a una ambulancia. - respondió asustado el peli azul intentando tomar el teléfono, pero antes de poder marcar el numero la voz del pelinegro lo interrumpió.

-Ese monstruo pechugón…me las pagaras…te hare pagar… ¡Nozomi!. – dijo molesto levantándose del suelo y sujetando las solapas del mesero. -Eres mi testigo Daniel y tú también Makoto, juro que me vengare de ese monstruo pechugón. -grito mientras comenzaba a reír como loco, sorprendiendo al pobre Daniel quien después de todo le agradeció aquella joven por devolverle el brillo en los ojos a su estimado jefe quien desde hacía algún tiempo lo había perdido. Por otro lado, Makoto no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero también se alegró porque su jefe se encontraba feliz.

…

…

Volviendo al hospital, Maki esperaba paciente el poder hablar con sus padres, pero la suerte no estaba de su parte debido a que ambos se encontraban en cirugía, por lo cual tuvo que esperar hasta la tarde en el consultorio de su madre pues ella le debía muchas explicaciones. De pronto la puerta dejo ver a su madre quien acababa de salir de la sala de operaciones

 **-** Entonces le mostraste el hospital a mi querido yerno. – pregunto mientras se sentaba en su escritorio

-De que estas hablando. -respondió avergonzada por el comentario de su madre. -primero explícame cómo es que él estaba aquí. -pregunto recobrando la calma.

-Creí que tu padre te lo había dicho…bueno a ese hombre no se le puede encargar nada tiene tantas cosas en que pensar…veras hija Nico nos estará ayudando un mes o tres semanas con algunos pacientes de la Dra. Kurobane mientras encontramos un sustituto, bien capacitado como Nico.

\- ¿Entonces era verdad que trabajaría aquí? ...-pregunto sorprendida

 ** _~Flash back~_**

-En esta carpeta esta tu credencial de trabajo, los nombres y los reportes de los pacientes que estarán a tu cargo, también hay un expediente de un paciente en particular uno que se encuentra en la habitación 365. – dijo extendiéndole una gran carpeta azul al pelinegro que se encontraba en su consultorio

-Su pongo que es alguien muy importante. -dijo mientras revisaba su reporte de alimentación

-Es un amigo de la familia, su doctora resolverá cualquier duda que tengas con respecto a su condición. -dijo seria la pelirroja

-Su doctora eso significa que. -pregunto haciéndose una leve idea de a quien se refería

-Deberás preguntarle a Maki. -dijo sin más la doctora

-De acuerdo Nishikino-san. -respondió al descubrir las intenciones de la audaz doctora

-No hagas que me enoje jovencito así que llámame por mi nombre. -dijo fingiendo molestia

-Lo siento Daoko-san. -respondió avergonzado por llamarla por su nombre ocasionando que la doctora sonriera satisfecha

-Así está mejor, parece que nos has dormido bien. -dijo mirándolo detenidamente

-Supongo que he sido descubierto… no se preocupe es solo por la emoción de trabajar en el hospital. – contesto haciéndose el gracioso.

-De acuerdo, entonces te dejo en manos de Maki-chan. -dijo feliz

-Gracias. -dijo al saber que contaba con una gran aliada

 ** _~Fin Flash back~_**

-Como dije Nico estará a cargo del paciente de la habitación 365.- dijo seria

-Sabes que su condición es delicada. -contesto la joven pelirroja

-Por eso mismo le he pedido ese favor, su ayuda será de gran importancia para su recuperación. -contesto segura de haber depositado su confianza en Nico

-Pero porque él. –volvió a preguntar con duda

-Es el único a quien podía pedirle ayuda, sin poner en riesgo su vida. –dijo suavizando su rostro serio

-Ichiro está al tanto de esto…. – pregunto con duda, pues había notado lo mal que ambos se llevaban

-Acepto sin muchos ánimos, pero al final acepto. – contesto tranquila

-De acuerdo. – contesto sin muchos ánimos esperando que todo saliera bien en especial para esa persona de la habitación 365.

-Maki aún no me has dicho con te fue con mi yerno…vamos cuéntame… ya voy a ser abuela. -dijo comenzando a molestar a su hija

-Que…que estás diciendo. - dijo avergonzada por lo dicho por su madre

-No seas así…cuéntame. -volvía a decir mientras disfrutaba de avergonzar a su hija

¡Mamá por dios!. –grito enojada y muerta de la vergüenza al hablar esos temas con su madre

-Hija tendrás que esforzarte mucho, porque yo quiero tener unos nietos adorables como el *w*. –hablo sentenciando a su hija

-Ya deja de decir esas cosas. – se defendió para tratar de callar a su madre quien disfrutaba de burlarse de ella

-Maki tu padre…- intento decir su madre, pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente pelirrojo ingresando al consultorio

-Que bien que estén aquí, verán les tengo buenas noticas. –dijo feliz de verlas juntas.

-Así y que será. –pregunto su esposa

-Nico-Kun ha aceptado encargarse del menú en tu fiesta de compromiso. – respondió contento

-Kazuo por qué has hecho eso. –dijo entre molesta y sorprendida su esposa

-Sabes porque lo hice. -respondió serio. –Amo la comida de Nico-kun. - dijo repentinamente mientras ponía una cara de alegría.

-Desde cuando amas su comida. -pregunto la pelirroja molesta y curiosa

-Nico-kun fue el encargado de realizar el banquete de bodas de los Aoi y bueno su cocina es excepcional. -dijo con orgullo el pelirrojo. –Te había prometido solo lo mejor hija. –volvió a decir con cariño a su pequeña que no estaba de acuerdo con nada

Padre sobre la fiesta yo…no quiero realizarla. –dijo con todo el valor que podía juntar

De qué estás hablando…– pregunto sin entender del todo

Ya me has oído, quiero que la canceles

Maki. -la llamo con voz firme. – recuerdas nuestro trato verdad. – pregunto nuevamente con aquella voz

-De que trato hablas Kazuo. –pregunto su esposa, pero el pelirrojo la ignoro y espero la respuesta de su hija

–Yo…– pero no pudo decir nada y solo asintió

-Bien, pues entonces deja que me encargue de todo. –respondió mientras salía de aquel consultorio, sin querer escuchar otro reclamo de parte de su esposa e hija.

–De que hablaba tu padre. –pregunto su madre preocupada

–Lo había olvidado…ya ni siquiera tengo derecho de soñar. –dijo derrotada saliendo de igual manera que su padre y dejando a una preocupada Daoko.

…

…

…

Por la madrugada en una habitación iluminada por la tenue luz de luna que se filtraba por las ventanas se alcanzaba a ver aun pelinegro quien dormía inquieto, producto de una pesadilla o mejor dicho por un amargo recuerdo.

 ** _~Flash-back~_**

El olor a sangre, el ruido de disparos por todos lados, los gritos de sus perseguidores siguiéndoles de cerca hacía imposible que el pelinegro quien apenas lograba mantenerse en pie llegara a la tan ansiada salida pues su vista era borrosa y sus fuerzas habían llegado al límite y a su acompañante se encontraba gravemente herido dado que una bala había alcanzado a darle en la pierna derecha dificultándoles la tarea de salir de aquel sitio obscuro y húmedo en el que no sabían cuánto tiempo habían estado.

\- Debes irte Nico… si nos encuentran nos mataran. - decía difícilmente su acompañante intentando soportar el terrible dolor

-No puedo dejarte aquí ya nos falta poco. - respondió exhausto por aquella persecución mientras se rasgaba la camisa para hacerle un torniquete en la pierna de su acompañante e intentar parar la hemorragia. -Maldita sea donde está la salida. -dijo desesperado pues la sangre no paraba, llenándose de sangre en el proceso

-Tienes que irte yo los distraeré entendido. – dijo aquella persona con una gran sonrisa poniéndose de pie con dificultad, sabía que ya era tarde, su vida se estaba desvaneciendo y no podía dejar que el pelinegro corriera con la misma suerte.

-Es una locura…-respondió molesto. -No pienso abandonarte… confía en mí. -intento darle confianza

-No pedí tu opinión. -dijo empujándolo hacia un contenedor de desperdicios el cual resultaba ser la única salida del lugar.

-¡Nooo!...-grito el pelinegro sintiendo como caía a la obscuridad total y alcanzaba a oír un tenue "Adiós".

 ** _~Fin del Flash-back~_** (sueño)

-Nooo…. – grito despertándose agitadamente, bañado en sudor, como si hubiera vuelto al pasado pues su boca sabia a metal producto de la sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior y unas ganas enormes de vomitar lo invadieron por lo que rápidamente se dirijo al lavabo.

Con la respiración agitada, cogió el frasco de fármacos que tenía al lado para calmar el dolor de cabeza tan intenso que siempre venía acompañado de ese sueño, pues el más mínimo rayo de luz hacia que aumentara el dolor haciéndolo insoportable, tanto que a veces no lo dejaba salir de casa.

Con más calma decidió ir a la ducha y relajarse, aunque poco le sirvió pues al detenerse en el espejo del lavabo se encontró con ese hombre que detestaba, ese que portaba un rostro claramente cansado, de ojos vacíos y apagados, la verdad ya no le sorprendía encontrarse con ese hombre impotente, dolido, furioso y sin orgullo. Hacía mucho que había perdido la luz de sus ojos y sus máscaras las había perfeccionado, tanto que ya nadie podía distinguir entre lo falso de lo real. Ese rostro que veía todos los días reflejado en el espejo se lo recordaba todos los días atormentándolo, culpándolo y llenándolo de incertidumbre.

-No tenías por qué volver… aun no. – se reprochaba al volver a verse, sabía perfectamente que no podía dejar que nadie viera a aquel hombre en el que lentamente se había convirtiendo en especial esa pelirroja.

-No deben saber. -se decía poniendo su mejor mascara frente a aquel espejo.

Aunque le era imposible decir algo y solo pudieran observarlo unos ojos azules lo miraban con preocupación en el marco de la puerta

-Vamos no me mires así, estaré bien te lo a seguro. -dijo agachándose a su altura para acariciarle la cabeza de su mascota, recibiendo una lamida en la cara en forma de aprobación.

-Tienes razón no puedo empezar el día sin un beso de buenos días. -contesto calmado por el comportamiento de Laika quien era su única confidente.


	16. Chapter 16 Qué tanto…

**Capítulo 16**

Hola queridos lectores pues he aquí la actualización recién acabada, sé que he tardado, pero por ahora no puedo hacerlo más seguido, pues he empezado unos cursos de programación a los cuales les tengo que prestar mucho tiempo…. En fin, los dejo para que disfruten de este cap…y gracias por darte tiempo de leerlo.

 **Qué tanto….**

 **love live idol project no me pertenece.**

Uno no puede escapar de su pasado de seo se acababa de dar cuenta pues el suyo estaba regresando. Se encontraba tan feliz de volverse a ver con aquel pelinegro, si lo pensaba bien esa promesa que su padre le hizo prometer, ocurrió cuando todos los de M's se habían enfrentado a su padre para que le permitiera seguir en el grupo y aunque fue por un corto tiempo fue feliz al volver a la música, pues la hacía sentirse viva. Agradecía en el fondo del corazón haber compartido esos bellos momentos con sus amigos, momentos que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo y de lo que jamás se arrepentiría en la vida, pues gracias a eso conoció y se enamoró de Nico quien le robo el corazón con sus lindas sonrisas, y aun después de tantos años ese amor que sentía por él, se había vuelto aún más fuerte, tan intenso que la llenaba de dicha tanta, sin embargo, el precio de esos hermosos recuerdos era el que tendría que casarse con el prometido que su padre eligiera o alguien que ella eligiera y una vez anunciado el compromiso no habría forma de arrepentirse y esta vez sus amigos no podían interferir si no quería que algo malo les ocurriera.

Apenas se había dado cuenta de la cruel trampa de su padre, al ilusionarla diciendo que era libre de amar a quien ella quisiera, cuando en realidad era: un enamórate de Ichiro, quien era su predilecto.

-Eres un tramposo padre. -dijo mientras salía de su apartamento e ir a trabajar, a un era temprano por lo que decidió ir a pie y el hospital quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras, además tenía que calmarse y tener la mente fría para poder trabajar.

-Señorita…se encuentra bien señorita. -escucho a su espalda la voz de un chico, tal vez intentando coquetearle, cosa que la molesto y decidió ignorarlo

-(Calma Maki, solo ignóralo o desataras tu furia con ese sujeto). -se decía intentando calmarse

-Vamos señorita no ponga esa cara enojona. -volvía a decir ese sujeto

-(Si no te callas te golpeare, necesito alguien para desquitarme). –le advertía mientras seguía su camino sin voltear a verlo

-Es decir, cuando se ha visto a un tomate enojado caminando por las calles. – se burló el tipo al verse ignorado por la chica

-Suficiente. -dijo y alzo su puño que dio de lleno en una carpeta azul, en donde se suponía que debía estar el rostro del tipo que la estaba molestando

-Wow! … enserio que te hicieron para tener ese ánimo por la mañana Maki-chan. -pregunto el chico

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -pregunto extrañada pues el tipo aun ocultaba su rostro tras la carpeta

-¡Booo!…- dijo un sonriente pelinegro dejando al descubierto su identidad

-Eres un idiota. -dijo suavizando su rostro a una más tranquila al ver lo.

-Vamos fue divertido. -contesto a un sonriente

-No lo fue y no tenías por qué cambiar tu voz para intentar asustarme. -dijo recordando que Nico era capaz de imitar varias voces

-Pues si tenía, porque cierta Tsundere me ignoro cuando la salude hace una cuadra atrás. -se defendió el pelinegro

-No soy Tsundere. -respondió cursándose de brazos mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. - Desde cuando usas lentes. -pregunto percatándose de los lentes que traía el pelinegro y siendo sincera le daban un aspecto intelectual y maduro.

-Ho… esto bueno solo son para el sol, mi vista es la de un halcón así que la tengo que cuidar. -dijo inflando su ego. Aunque la verdad era otra debido a que su día había empezado mal, el dolor de cabeza aún estaba presente por eso decidió usar esos lentes polarizados para evitar que la luz le aumentara el dolor. y de pronto aparecía ella, pues la había visto cruzar la calle, y su día empezó a mejorar o eso creyó. La saludo, pero fue horriblemente ignorado e intento reclamarle, pero Maki-chan poseía una expresión muy seria, molesta y triste, cosa que le preocupo por lo que decidió hacerla reír para que no tuviera ese rostro que le partía el corazón, pues para él, Maki-chan merecía toda la felicidad del mundo.

-Y bien… Que fue lo que te hicieron. - pregunto ignorando lo último dicho por la pelirroja

-Nada…no es nada. -dijo ocultando su preocupación, aunque sus ojos la delataron

Comprendiendo que la pelirroja no le diría nada, respiro muy hondo y le tomo de la mano llevándola en sentido contrario

-¡Oye!... ¿Qué haces?… - pregunto sorprendida por la acción del pelinegro

-Esto es un secuestro, Maki-chan. -dijo de manera maliciosa mientras la sujetaba con fuerza para que no se escapara

-Estás loco tengo que trabajar. -contesto intentando soltarse del pelinegro quien no tenía intención de soltarla

-Tienes que relajarte, por un día que no vallas, no se va a acabar el mundo. -contesto mientras llegaban al parque donde poca gente apenas transitaba.

-Tengo responsabilidades sabes… responsabilidades de las que no puedo escapar… No soy libre entiendes -dijo molesta soltándose de manera brusca del pelinegro con la intención de regresar al trabajo.

-Y ¿Quién te quita la libertad? -pregunto tomándola de la mano deteniendo su marcha.

-Mi familia…la sociedad prácticamente todos. -dijo encarándolo más molesta

-¿Porque te mientes? -pregunto con calma a pesar de esa mirada feroz que le dedicaba la pelirroja

-¿Qué? … estas diciendo. –pregunto incrédula de que el pelinegro la llamara mentirosa

-Escucha Maki-chan la única que puede elegir su futro, su libertad eres tú, nadie más puede arrebatártelo. -dijo serio

-Eres un idiota… no entiendes que no tengo opción, no hay vuelta atrás. – Dijo aborde de las lagrimas

-Porque, tienes miedo de perder el prestigio de ser una Nishikino. -pregunto intentando comprender su miedo

-Eso me vale un carajo. -grito perdiendo los estribos

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te detiene? -volvió a preguntar con calma

-No sabes el poder que ellos tienen, el daño que podrían hacerles. -dijo haciendo entender del miedo que tenía mientras que las lágrimas que intento retener bajaban por sus hermosas mejillas al pensar que sus queridos amigos o que, a él, les pasara algo malo por culpa suya.

La tomo en brazos intentando calmar su llanto, intentando apaciguar su tristeza pues por aquella respuesta comprendió que Kazuo Nishikino había empezado hacer sus movimientos para acorralar a Maki y tener asegurada la boda, así que él también tendría que empezar a mover sus fichas, la verdad quería ir con calma, pero como Maki se precipitaba mucho cuando se trataba de los chicos, tenía que hacerla entender que no estaba sola y hacerle ver que él, estaría ahí para ella para protegerla y cuidarla.

-Y porque piensas que son los únicos que tiene poder. -volvió a preguntar de manera suave a la altura del oído.

Agradecía que Nico la sostuviera entre sus brazos pues sentía que en cualquier momento caería por falta de fuerzas pues la noche anterior no pudo conciliar el sueño. - ¿De qué hablas?. -pregunto sin comprender el punto de vista del pelinegro

-Ya no somos niños Maki-chan, ahora también somos adultos todos hemos crecido y todos nos hemos hecho de influencias ya no estamos indefensos como antes entiendes lo que quiero decir. -dijo intentando darle confianza

-¿Pero? …-

-Sé que tienes miedo… - dijo separándose de ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos. -Que te aterra que algo nos pase, pero debes tener más fe en los chicos, en MI porque yo estaré ahí para ti Maki-chan. -dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de su sonrojado rostro.

-Lo prometes. -pregunto enseñándole el meñique, temerosa de que el pelinegro la engañara

-Te lo prometo. – contesto enredando sus meñiques mientras los ponía a la altura de su corazón, mientras le dedicaba la sonrisa más sincera, esa que le guardaba solo a ella.

El tiempo entre ellos se había detenido, sus miradas eran tan intensas a pesar de los lentes del pelinegro Maki podía ver el brillo en esos carmines cautivadores, pero su celular comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo aquel mágico momento haciendo que ambos se separan rápidamente levemente sonrojados.

-Si, diga. – contesto apresuradamente.

-No los interrumpo verdad. – pregunto suavemente su madre al otro lado de la línea

-¿Qué? . -intento preguntar, pero fue interrumpida

-Bueno ya sabes, vi a Nico y a ti fugándose del trabajo. -dijo de manera picara

-¡MAMÁ!... -grito de vergüenza al entender por dónde iba su madre

-Solo quería decirte que no te preocupes hoy cubriré tu agenda así que solo divierte entendido hija y saluda a Nico-kun de mi parte. -se despedía feliz su madre

-(Enserio que le pasa). – se preguntaba mientras guardaba el celular

-Entonces que te dijo Daoko-san. -pregunto el pelinegro al ver que había terminaba la llamada.

-Al parecer tengo el día libre. -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Enserio!... entonces quieres ir al restauran a desayunar (Gracias Daoko-san). -le propuso con entusiasmado el pelinegro.

-Claro. -fue lo único que respondió pues el ver a Nico feliz también la hacía feliz.

-Entonces vemos que estamos esperando. -dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y buscaba un taxi que lo llevara a Wonderland.

Después de un breve trayecto al fin estaban frente a las puertas del gran restauran que al verlo lo recibieron como de costumbre

-Nico-sama, bienvenidos. -decía Daniel al verlo entrar feliz de la mano de la pelirroja

-Hola Daniel... por cierto ya conoces a Nishikino Maki ella es mi invitada de honor -dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Mucho gusto Nishikino-sama. - saludo con respeto pues era la primera vez que veía ese brillo en los ojos del pelinegro. -(Es usted capaz de hacer feliz a nuestro Nico-sama). -se preguntaba al mirar el rostro del joven jefe

-El gusto es mío Daniel-san. -respondió el saludo del rubio con cortesía

-Ven Maki-chan siéntate aquí. -dijo feliz en una mesa reservada especialmente para él, dejando a Daniel continuando con su trabajo

-Adónde vas. - pregunto cuando vio que le pelinegro la dejaba sola

-Iré a preparar el desayuno. -dijo obviamente

-Puedo ir contigo… es decir quiero ver como trabajas. -dijo avergonzada

-Me encantaría. -dijo con entusiasmo pues Nico quería mostrarle un poco del mundo en el que vivía. -Espera un minuto quieres, tengo que avisarles que entraremos. -dijo y la dejo en la puerta de la cocina mientras el ingresaba.

-Buenos días Nico-sama, le saludaron todos con alegría y respeto al verlo llegar

-Hola chicos… saben hoy tengo a una invitada muy especial, así que traten de comportarse. -dijo bromeando hacia sus sub ordinados y amigos.

-¿Una invitada?... pregunto todos con curiosidad pues su jefe jamás había dejado entrar a alguien ajeno a su cocina, aparte de la señorita Diana

-Pasa. -dijo y una hermosa pelirroja entro por la gran puerta. -Ella es Nishikino Maki, mi invitada. -dijo feliz.

-Mucho gusto, encantada de conocerlos. -saludo cortésmente.

-El placer es nuestro. -dijeron todos haciendo una reverencia.

-Hoo.. tú eres la chica que no aprecia la comida de Nico-sama. -la acuso Makoto cuando pudo acercarse a ver a la invitada a de la que hablaba el pelinegro.

-¿Qué?...- preguntaron todos sorprendido de que existiera alguien que no apreciara la comida de su jefe

-Eso yo… bueno… es que. -intento dar una explicación, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Nico

-Makoto, dime pequeño ya has terminado de lavar los utensilios de esta mañana. – pregunto con una sonrisa fingida

-Pero… es que a mí no…- intento responder

-Entonces que estas esperando, mientras más tardes más se acumularan. -dijo aun con esa sonrisa que le causo miedo y todos sintieron lastima por el pobre, peli azul pues no había que ser muy inteligente pasa saber que esa chica era muy especial para el jefe. - Todos a trabajar aún tenemos trabajo que hacer. -dijo para que les abrieran camino a una mesa lejos de los demás para no estorbarles

Después de esa pequeña presentación la pelirroja se sorprendió al ver a todos ir y venir con platillos, postres y demás.

-Sujétame esto. -dijo entregándole sus lentes mientras se dirigía a un extremo de la cocina para vestirse adecuadamente.

Su mirada se centró en el pelinegro quien se ponía su bata blanca con botones y franjas rojas que hacían juego con sus ojos. Tenía que admitirlo las batas le quedaban bien.

Poco después el pelinegro coloco en la amplia mesa varios ingredientes como: Levadura, Harina, Levadura prensada, Leche tibia, azúcar, Mantequilla, Huevos, Sal, Pimienta blanca molida, Harina de maíz y Manteca derretida

-¿Piensas hacer algún tipo de tarta? "o pastel como quieran llamarlo" -pregunto curiosa al ver los ingredientes.

-Solo espera y veras. -respondió mientras empezaba a mezclar poco a poco la mitad de los ingredientes, cuando ya había formado una masa agrego la otra mitad de los ingredientes a excepción de la manteca. Cuando la masa estuvo suave y blanda la coloco en un bol y la barnizo con un poco de aceite de oliva cerca del horno que previamente había encendido para que la masa duplicara su volumen.

-Hey Maki-chan quieres ver algo más interesante. -dijo mientras volvía al lado de la pelirroja

-Algo más interesante. -dijo sin comprender

-Sígueme te vas a sorprender. -dijo mientras caminaba hacia una puerta continua de la cocina

Al abrir la puerta sus ojos se maravillaron al ver un pequeño huerto de Hidroponía donde lo que estaba cultivado eran tomates, fresas, albaca y hierbabuena que eran iluminados por luz artificial y un sistema de riego por goteo en vertical.

-Ha que es genial. -dijo feliz al ver la expresión de la pelirroja.

-Sorprendente no tenía idea que pudieran contar con un sistema de hidroponía en te lugar. -dijo mientras admiraba los cultivos.

-Todos los restaurantes de Wonderland se abastecen de huertos hidropónicos, los cuales se localizan a las afueras de las ciudades y este es exclusivo para mí.

-Entonces este es el secreto del restaurante. -pregunto observando lo bien cuidadas que estaban las plantas

-No es un secreto, más bien es un medio sencillo, limpio y de bajo costo para producir vegetales de rápido crecimiento y generalmente ricos en elementos nutritivos y libres de pesticidas. -explicaba

-Sabes mucho acerca del tema. -dijo sorprendida

-En este medio la calidad de las frutas y vegetales son prioridad… fíjate este tomate ya está lo suficiente maduro. -le señalaba uno grande y de un rojo brillante. -Ten corta el tallo inclinado un poco las tijeras hacia abajo. – dijo aminando a la pelirroja a hacerlo

Tomo las tijeras e hizo lo que el pelinegro le dijo y se asombró más cuando sintió la suave textura del vegetal y su aroma eran realmente delicioso. -Tienes razón son asombrosos. -dijo entregándole las tijeras

-Ayúdame a recolectar diez más quieres aún tengo que ir por fresas y un poco de albaca. -dijo mostrándole otras tijeras y una canasta

-De acuerdo. -dijo tomando la canasta que le ofrecía el pelinegro

-Ah y Maki-chan, nada de comerlos antes de lavarlos entendido. -le advirtió el pelinegro

-Ya losé… no soy una niña. -respondió y se puso a recolectar los tomates

Al poco tiempo ya habían terminado de recolectar, al salir del pequeño huerto Nico llamo a Makoto quien tenía varias ollas por lavar.

-Si, Nico-sama. -pregunto con miedo pensando que su jefe lo castigaría con más trabajo por culpa de la pelirroja

-Lava esto por favor y que otro se encargue eso. -pidió mientas le entregaba los vegetares recién cortados

-Enseguida Nico-sama. -dijo con alegría pues odiaba tener que lavar ollas, mientras veía como su jefe le enseñaba donde lavarse las manos a la pelirroja.

Después de asearse el pelinegro fue por la masa y volvió a amasarla con fuerza pues ya había esponjado lo suficiente para hacer pequeños baguettes barnizadas con un poco de manteca que después puso en una charola engrasadas con mantequilla y por ultimo directo al horno.

Mientras el pan se horneaba comenzó a preparar una salsa de fresas para el postre el cual por cierto ya tenía hecho en el refrigerador que poco a poco comenzó a vertir en unos pequeños vasos que contenían dicho postre. Terminado con el ultimo toque del postre decidió que ya era tiempo de cortar los tomates, la albaca, cebolla para freírlos en un gran sarten parisien con un poco de aceite de oliva extra virgen y condimentado con un poco de ajo. –

-Es todo un profesional verdad …solo mira se mueve con maestría y maneja los ingredientes con delicadeza para no arruinar el sabor. -dijo uno de los chefs peli castaño quien decidió hablar un poco con aquella chica que miraba asombrada a su jefe pues no creía que esa chica no apreciara la comida del pelinegro

-Tienes razón es un profesional, pero no se lo digas pues hará que su ego se infle. -respondió con sinceridad mientras unas risitas se le escapaban

-Su ego. -dijo comprendiendo las palabras de la chica. -Usted me agrada señorita. -dijo riendo por las palabras de la chica.

-Hey Andrés aun tienes platillos que preparar. -dijo el pelinegro al escuchar las risas del italiano y regreso al lado de la pelirroja poniendo la sarten enfriando en la mesa.

-Claro Nico-sama. -dijo levantándose del lado de la pelirroja. – "Bon Appetit". -le dijo mientras volvía a sus deberes.

-Grazie. -agradeció lo mejor que pudo en italiano

-No sabía que hablaras italiano. -dijo sorprendido el pelinegro

-No lo hablo, solo se saludar y dar las gracias. -respondió tranquila. -Aún falta mucho. - pregunto exasperada al verse tentada por aquel platillo que acababa de poner frente a sus ojos.

Ya casi solo deja que el pan esté listo y…- pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del horno indicándole que había terminado de hornear. -Que afortunada. -dijo y fue a sacar el pan del horno, lo dejo enfriar un poco y comenzó a cortarlo en rebanadas en vertical, después coloco las verduras encima del pan, puso unas rebanadas de queso mozzarella.

-Aquí tiene señorita una Bruschetta de tomate, unos de los platillos típicos de Italia, espero lo disfrute. -dijo mientras le servía aquel platillo.

-Gracias y tú no piensa comer. -pregunto pues el pelinegro solo había servido un plato

-Tengo algo que hacer. - dijo mientras miraba su reloj y vio que la hora del desayuno había terminado por lo tanto todos en la cocina tenían una hora de descanso antes de que empezara la hora de la comida. -Vengan chicos hay suficiente para todos. -dijo mientras llamaba a sus sub ordinados

-Enserio gracias Nico-sama. -decía uno

-Usted es el mejor. -contesto otro

-Que afortunados somos. -dijo Makoto

-Hacía mucho que no comía una Bruschetta de tomate. - dijo el italiano

-Es verdad Maki-chan, no te pregunte si quieras comer aquí o en las mesas de allí fuera con los demás comensales. - dijo avergonzado de olvidarse de aquel detalle

-Aquí es perfecto. -dijo al verse rodeada por las miradas de todos los presentes. Cosa que alegro a todos ahí, pues la chica era una buena persona que los miraba con amabilidad.

-Bien entonces siéntense enseguida les sirvo. -dijo el pelinegro feliz

-De que hablas Nico-sama, nosotros nos encargaremos de servirle así que siéntese al lado de la señorita. -dijo el italiano abrazando fuertemente por el cuello al peli azul quien intento protestar.

La hora del almuerzo paso rápidamente entre risas y anécdotas de todos en especial de Andrés quien intentaba avergonzar a su jefe, pero este era tan astuto que el avergonzado terminaba siendo el italiano. Se despidieron de todos y se dirigieron a la terraza donde decidieron hablar un poco más.

-Todos son muy buenos y se ve que te tienen mucho aprecio. - dijo de pronto la pelirroja, tomando asiento en el sillón del despacho de Nico

-Son unos fastidiosos, aunque si buenas personas ya te disté cuenta. -dijo mientras se quitaba la bata de chef y se bajaba las mangas de la camisa azul que traía puesta regalándole una sonrisa

-Aquí tienes. -dijo la pelirroja entregándole los lentes recordando que los tenía con ella

-Ho… gracias. -dijo tomándolos y tomando asiento al lado de la pelirroja. -(Es verdad en que momento el dolor de cabeza desaprecio.) -se preguntaba pues ni el mismo se había dado cuanta

-Que te paso en el brazo. -pregunto al ver una cicatriz de quemadura su brazo, temiendo que la causante haya sudo aquella mujer

-Ho esto, es una quemadura por hacer caramelos artesanales. -dijo un poco avergonzado

-Caramelos. -repitió al sorprenderse de la respuesta del pelinegro

-La verdad odio hacerlos. -dijo con fastidio

-Entonces porque los hacías. -pregunto curiosa

-Un día descubrí que a mi madre le encantan y quise hacerle algunos para ella. -dijo con melancolía mirando aquella quemadura

-Seguro quedaron deliciosos. -intento cambiar el rostro del pelinegro

-Bromeas, todo el caramelo se me quemo junto con el brazo, ese día mi madre acababa de regresar del trabajo y me llevo a una clínica lo más rápido que pudo, cuando le dijeron que no era nada grave empezó a regañarme y todas las enfermeras salieron corriendo pues estaba furiosa. -dijo riendo por lo ocurrido

-Enserio… pero si desde que eras un adolecente ya tenías talento para la cocina. dijo incrédula pues él siempre había sido bueno en la cocina

-Bueno es que los hice cuando tenía ocho años. -dijo avergonzado

-Pero como se te pudo ocurrir hacer eso tan peligroso, cuando eras tan pequeño. -le reprocho

-Por aquel entonces mi padre ya se había ido y ella estaba muy triste pues lo amaba demasiado, así que decidí hacerle caramelos para que volviera a sonreír, aunque todo termino en un fracaso. – dijo con nostalgia

-Nico yo lo siento, no quería. –intento disculparse por haber tocado un tema delicado

-Descuida eso paso hace mucho tiempo. -la interrumpió pues era un tema del que no quería hablar. – Hubiera sido más fácil ir a comprarlos, pero el caramelo casero es delicioso. -dijo siguiendo la conversación.

-Nunca los he probado. -respondió más tranquila al ver el rostro relajado de Nico

Entonces un día de estos, tendré que hacer algunos para ti Maki-chan. -respondió intentando sonar serio

-No acabas de decir que odias hacerlos. -pregunto confundida por la contradicción del pelinegro

-Si son para Maki-chan, entonces no hay problema. -dijo sonriendo.

El silencio se había formado entre ambos, ella no quería seguir preguntando cosas que podrían entristecer al pelinegro, no obstante, se alegraba de conocer un poco más del pasado de este.

-(Si voy más lejos… ¿Qué tanto podrías detestarme?… ¿Qué tanto me dolerá si me alejas de tu lado?... ¿Qué tan grande será el tamaño de la herida?, dime Maki-chan ¿Qué tanto dolerá esta vez). -se preguntaba el pelinegro mientras la observaba detenidamente, si quería saberlo tendría que descubrirlo y esta era su oportunidad.

-Te amo. -dijo sin rodeos haciendo que aquel silencio se rompiera, sorprendiendo en el proceso a Maki-chan quien creyó estar en otra de sus locas fantasías.

-(Que… has dicho). -intento decir, pero de sus labios no salió sonido alguno y un nudo en la garganta se le había formado

-Quizás te parece extraño que yo aparezca de repente y que te quiera en un instante, pero he estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo. -hablo con tranquilidad cuándo no hubo respuesta por parte de la pelirroja

-¿Pero tú? … - fue lo único que dijo pues aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos

-(vamos Maki dime cual es el tamaño de la herida). - se preguntaba al notar que la pelirroja no podía articular una respuesta. -Sé que en el pasado te dije muchas cosas malas … no quise lastimarte… lo siento. -dijo intentando encontrar los violetas de la pelirroja.

-No quien fue mala fui yo…perdóname tú a mí por favor). -fue lo que quiso decir, pero otra cosa fue lo que salió de sus labios. -Entonces… ¿Por qué te fuiste de repente? -dijo al fin la pelirroja enfrentando esos carmines que la miraban tan intensamente.

-Sé que me fui como si nada, tal vez un toque de locura o fue el miedo quienes me empujaron a escaparme… por un momento llegué a dudar de cada cosa que me rodeaba. No había nada que me hiciera quedarme en esta ciudad aparte de mí familia, esa era mi torpe excusa para abandonarlo todo, algo así como un mecanismo de _defensa. -dijo mientras sonreía con amargura al recordar ciertos sucesos._

-Eso es porque eres un idiota y no te diste cuenta de algunas cosas. -respondió con tristeza pues ella sentía que tuvo algo que ver en aquella decisión.

-Bueno cuando era chiquillo era muy terco y tú no te esforzaste tanto, ahora que lo pienso fue muy torpe de ambas partes … ¿no crees? -pregunto riendo por sus acciones infantiles del pasado.

-Tienes razón fuimos torpes. -contesto correspondiendo las risas del pelinegro

-Diciéndonos excusas y soluciones… ¿Nosotros podemos tener alguna solución? ...volvió a preguntar pues la pelirroja aun no le daba una respuesta

-La tenemos por qué yo también **te amo**. -respondió sonriendo

Que tan grande… era la herida que le causaría Maki, no lo sabía pues esta era la primera vez que se sentía tan feliz… y esta vez no le importaba ser herido, mientras ella estuviera a su lado podría con cualquier cosa que intentara hacerles daño. pensaba con alegría para sí mismo, tan concentrado estaba con sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Maki-chan se acercó tanto para besar sus labios, no tardo en corresponderle y tomarla entre sus brazos para sentirla más cerca suyo, sentir que era real y no una cruel ilusión de su cerebro.

Por otro lado, Maki no pudo resistir tomar esos labios y reclamarlos como suyos y solo suyos… no lo sabía, pero acababa de descubrir que era muy posesiva con el pelinegro, como si se tratara de una pantera reclamando a su presa. - (No quiero compartirte con nadie, no quiero que mires a nadie porque yo nunca he mirado a nadie que no seas tú). -se dijo mientras lo besaba.

Después de ese cálido beso decidieron quedarse abrazados uno del otro en un silencio cómodo que fue roto por la pelirroja.

-Si nos escapamos lejos sería una locura? . -pregunto de la nada

-No es una mala idea…. pero no quiero escapar, no porque le tenga miedo a tu padre sino porque quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero que de su mano te entregue a mí (juro que lo harás Kazuo… lo harás). -dijo con confianza

-Y ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?. -pregunto intrigada por la confianza con la que hablaba el pelinegro

-Para eso necesitaremos la ayuda delos chicos, así que no te preocupes que todo estará bien. – dijo serio mientras volvía a besarla, pues se había vuelto un adicto a los labios de Maki.

Sabían que aún quedaban cosas por aclarar, cosas que contarse que aún no sabían uno del otro, pero lo que si estaban seguros era que tenían tiempo para hacerlo pues sus sentimientos al fin había alcanzado a su persona amada a la persona que un día habían creído inalcanzable.

…

…

…

~Continuara~

..

.

.

.

.

Bueno antes de rebelar algunos misterios acerca de la vida de Nico, primero quería ver algo de miel en esta pareja... ya saben han pasado por tanto que creo que ya era justo no creen verlos juntos.

-En fin nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	17. Chapter 17 Mi vecino

**_Capítulo 17_**

 ** _Hola queridos lectores esperando y deseando que se encuentren muy bien…les dejo la recién actualización de este fic que me causo un bloqueo muy largo, así como disculpándome por tardar tanto… Espero disfruten de este capítulo que en compensación lo he hecho más largo de lo normal o eso fue lo que sentí ¬¬… en fin que lo disfruten nos vemos._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Love Live School Idol Proyect no me pertenece._**

 ** _Mi vecino_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

-"Puedo escucharlos son fuertes y claros... parece ser que los latidos del corazón de Nico, laten muy rápido igual a los míos". -se dijo así misma, cuando el pelinegro la estrecho entre sus brazos que dando a altura de su pecho.

El suave palpitar del corazón del pelinegro, era la melodía más romántica y hermosa que podía presenciar en toda su vida, ni si quiera las sinfonías más exquisitas se podía comparar con aquel sonido llenos de tranquilidad, junto aquella paz que ella tanto necesitaba.

-"Yo de verdad amo este sonido". -susurro en voz muy baja, mientras recargaba más su cabeza en aquel cálido pecho dejándose llevar por aquellos fuertes brazos a su alrededor que la hacían sentir segura, pero el cansancio de la noche anterior empezaba a cobrarle factura, provocándole que callera en un profundo sueño.

Por otro lado, el pelinegro era embriagado por el dulce perfume de la pelirroja, ese que lo volvía loco, que le devolvía la vida, que hacia a su corazón palpitar de alegría, y sobre todo le devolvían la esperanzas en su amor… en ese amor por el que siempre había anhelado... por el que había esperado tanto tiempo.

Ver dormir a Maki-chan era un deleite para sus ojos y ser el guardián de sus sueños el más grande de sus privilegios y con mucho cuidado acaricio el pelo como si de un gatito se tratara, sabiendo que la pelirroja estaba profundamente dormida le comenzó a contar de su regreso a Tokio.

 ** _Hace tres meses atrás_**

-Sabes acababa de abandonar las blancas y frías tierras de Rusia, así que el frio de Tokio apenas era una leve brisa en mi piel, no recordaba esa cálida sensación, pues 10 años habían pasado desde que estuve aquí en mi amada tierra natal y todo era tan diferente, tantas vivencias, tantos dolores, recuerdos felices me ponían nostálgico, pero sobre todo alegre pues pronto me reuniría con mi amada familia quienes estaban esperándome con una gran cartel que decía bienvenido a casa "Oniisan" en grande y muy colorido, ya sabes cómo me gustan, los abrazos y las lágrimas por parte de mi madre y hermanas no se hicieron esperar, y aunque no lo admita Kotaro era el que más lagrimas derramo.

Apenas habían pasado unos días de haberme instalado en un departamento cerca del centro y ni siquiera intente tener contacto con ustedes, sabia como encontrarlos, pero lo mejor era mantener una distancia prudente, para concentrarme en el nuevo restaurant que estaba a punto de abrir, pero de repente una noche Yuu-chan me llamo aterrada y sin pensárselo dos veces tome mi auto y me dirigí a toda velocidad a casa de aquella castaña con quien en la actualidad sostengo una gran amistad, a pesar de los errores del pasado. Cuando llegué a mi destino abrí de un golpe la puerta de la casa de Yuu-chan a quien encontré desmayada sobre el sofá de la sala aún tenía el teléfono en sus manos. La tome entre mis brazos y la lleve a toda velocidad hacia el mejor hospital que conocía… exacto el general Nishikino, al ingresar grite por ayuda pues el pensar que tanto Yuu-chan y su hijo corrían peligro me asustaba y el hecho de perder a alguien más no estaba en mis planes.

Los minutos fueron eternos en aquella sala de espera, nadie daba noticas solo veía entrar y salir a las enfermeras, hasta que una de ellas amablemente me dijo que me tranquilizara porque mi "esposa" estaba siendo atendida por la doctora Nishikino.

-Me sorprendí cuando me dijeron que la doctora Nishikino se hacía cargo del caso, hasta donde sabia tú eres neuróloga, así que pensé en tu madre como mejor opción, entonces la llamada de Max el esposo de Yuu-chan me saco de mis pensamientos y cuando vi tu reflejo en el cristal de las ventanas me quede pasmado casi me parecías una completa extraña, tu rostro se miraba cansado, en ti las sonrisas habían desaparecido ya no había rastro de aquella chica vivas de la que una vez llegue a enamorarme, intente voltearme y enfrentarte, sin embargo, tú retrocediste y te alejaste de mi…me quede quieto… y sabes eso dolió aun después de tanto tiempo la herida de tú rechazo seguía abierta. Por esa razón reconsidere no volverme a cruzar en tú camino y seguir con lo mío. No obstante, por casualidad volviste aparecer frente a mí en aquella fiesta que organizo la línea de ropa HERMES, donde te veías con un semblante abrumador imperceptible para todos, pero no para mí y de nuevo retorne a tú lado, donde tú presencia condicionaba mi actuar acelerando mis latidos y mis pasos, busque algo nuevo de mí, algunas frases que conformaran una charla, una historia que se grabara en tu memoria como te grabaste tú, en mí.

Afortunadamente ese día me divertí mucho en aquel juego de coqueteos mutuos, donde no sabías quien era él que estaba detrás de aquella mascara y al terminar la velada jugué mi última carta la que definiría si pelearía por ti o me haría alejarme en silencio sin siquiera intentarlo y fue por eso que te pedí aquel beso que… en definitiva medio el "sí", reprimí mi alegría y mis ganas de abrazarte, y desaparecí de tu presencia pues mi cuerpo empezaba a recordarme que nuestro tiempo se había agotado.

Días más tarde te vi como aceptabas casarte con el idiota ese, al que tuve que sobornar para adornar la habitación de Yuu-chan y las dudas volvieron a mí, y con paso firme fui hasta tú lado, ansiando saber el motivo de tus acciones sin embargo tú solo huiste de mi mirada evitándome a toda costa y ¿Adivinas lo que causaste? ¡Exacto! La herida volvió a doler… y me dije "preferiría ser un poco más, un poco más duro para soportar, para tener que verte, así como si nada me afectara"…pero cuando se trata de ti, simplemente… no puedo, no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado sigues teniendo el mismo poder en mi ser, y sin nada más que hacer ahí me aleje con una sonrisa, aunque doliera sonreí para ti.

A los pocos días justo cuando estaba por volver a partir por razones personales el problemático de kotarou me arrastro hacia todo M´s y sabes que, ni siquiera pensé en algún dialogo o algo para poder hablar con ustedes, porque cuando los volví a ver todos fue tan cálido y natural, que fui un tonto al pensar que se habían olvidado de mí, creí que me guardaban rencor por haberme ido sin avisar, si te soy sincero una parte de mí, está profundamente agradecido con mi hermano pues gracias a ese seceso que volvimos a empezar de nuevo, sin importarme cuán grande pueda ser la herida que me causes, ahora sé que puedo aferrarme a este amor que hoy me hace intensamente feliz… ese que hoy has confesado tener por mí. -termino de decir mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro que era cubierto por aquellos mechones rebeldes color azabache, quienes impedían dejarlo ver vulnerable ante el resto del mundo.

Sin embargo, el sueño también comenzó a invadirlo, pero el miedo a caer en una ilusión de su cruel mente, lo obligaban a mantenerse despierto, abrazándola con más fuerzas sin lastimarla, pues no quería que esta vez Maki desapareciera de sus brazos como en otras tantas ocasiones había ocurrido, no obstante, los efectos secundarios de los medicamentos que había ingerido estaban reaccionado en su cuerpo y sin más cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Habían pasado alrededor de cuatro horas cuando el sol de la tardé se había filtrado por la ventana provocando que la pelirroja fuera la primera en despertar y lo primero que vio fue el rostro tranquilo del pelinegro quien a pesar de estar dormido tenía una gran sonrisa, con cuidado de no despertarlo peino unos mechones rebeldes que cubrían su frente, sin percatarse de aquellas lagrimas que hace poco se encontraban ahí.

-Compensare el daño que le he causado a tu corazón, curare todas y cada una de las heridas que te cause en el pasado, ahora yo seré quien te haga sonreír. -susurro mientras besaba suavemente los labios del pelinegro.

-Si todos los días prometes despertarme de esa manera, entonces ten por seguro que tendré una sonrisa, porque me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo. Contesto con voz ronca mientras la miraba intensamente y se acercaba lentamente para besarla con ternura a una avergonzada pelirroja por las palabras dichas por Nico.

-Creí que aun dormías…. Disculpa no quise despertarte -dijo aun completamente roja evitando los ojos carmesíes que le miraban con dulzura

-No sé porque te disculpas. -respondió sonriente mientras la estrechaba más a su cuerpo pues a pesar de todo ese maldito miedo aún estaba presente, sabía que no podía creerle a su mente, porqué a esta le gustaba jugar con él. De pronto la suave risa de la pelirroja inundo el estudio, provocando que Nico la soltara para saber que es lo que pasaba.

-De que te ríes. -pregunto curioso

-De ti. -alcanzo a decir mientras seguía riendo. -Si alguien me hubiera contado que aquel adolescente tan amargado que conoció en preparatoria ahora es tan cursi nunca lo hubiera creído.

-¡Hey! …a quien llamas cursi, nadie se burla del gran Yazawa Nico sin recibir un castigo. -dijo comenzándole a hacerle cosquillas, mientras desechaba toda esa incertidumbre de su cuerpo, no podía darse el lujo de cuestionarse si era real o no, solo tenía que disfrutar de su momento con Maki-chan y nada más.

-Esp…espera… detent…te. -intentaba decir entre risas pues las juguetonas manos del pelinegro eran muy ágiles.

Así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que la pelirroja dejo salir un gemido muy vergonzoso y rápidamente tapo su boca con sus manos sintiéndose apenada por haber dejado salir aquel sonido.

Por otro lado, Nico al escuchar ese hermoso sonido por parte de Maki-chan, sintió como su corazón se había acelerado y un gran sonrojo se hacía presente hasta la punta de sus orejas, no pudiendo evitar que cierto compañero comenzara a emocionarse pues su entre pierna también había reaccionado ante aquel sonido teniendo como consecuencia una tienda de campaña.

-(¡Maldición!…. ¡Maldición!... quien te dijo que podías levantarte idiota). -regañaba a su entusiasmado compañero mientras intentaba cubrirlo.

-Uhm…Será mejor que salgamos a dar un paseo. -dijo rápidamente el pelinegro levantándose de aquel sofá dándole la espalda pues no quería que Maki-chan viera lo que había provocado en su cuerpo o aun peor, que la chica pensará que era un adolescente precoz pues según él, estaba seguro de que se había quitado a tiempo y Maki no lo había sentido.

\- (Eso… eso fue una… una erección) Ti…Tienes razón. -dijo aun roja pues sentía vergüenza de mirar al pelinegro

-(Ella… ella no… ¿Ella no se dio cuenta verdad?..) Yo… iré por una chaqueta. -dijo mientras se retiraba al dormitorio a toda prisa.

-Cla..¡Claro!... -contesto aun roja sin mirarlo pues tenía que calmar su acelerado corazón.

Cuando entro al dormitorio se recargo tras la puerta y empezó a pensar una solución al problema que empezaba a hacerse más notorio.

Vamos Nico piensa en algo horrible…algo desagradable… ¡tienes que calmarte! -se decía intentando calmar a su emocionado compañero.

-Piensa… piensa en… "cucarachas" …no eso no sirve solo me hace recordar a un anime…haber que más…debe de haber algo que me calme maldición… ¡ya se Nozomi! -dijo con pesar no es que la considerara fea ni nada por el tilo, más bien el hecho de que esos Washi…Washi por parte de la peli morada, lo tenían traumado y eran más que suficiente para calmar a su travieso compañero quien de inmediato también sintió miedo y volvió a la normalidad.

-¡Ho dios! como te quiero monstruo pechugón. -dijo alegre, tomo un saco color guinda que hacían resaltar sus carmesíes dándole un toque casual, sin llegar a ser ostentoso, estuvo a punto de cerrar su armario cuando vio la cámara profesional que había adquirido hace tiempo tal vez y ahora podía darle un mejor uso del que le daba, la tomo y la guardo dentro de su saco, al salir pudo observar cómo había cambiado drásticamente el semblante de la pelirroja pues se encontraba ligeramente molesta.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -pregunto pues no creyó haber tardado tanto como para que ella se molestara

-Nada. -dijo y se levantó molesta hacia la salida. -cómo era posible que Nico dijera que quería a Nozomi cuando acaban de compartir un momento muy agradable e intimo. -pensaba molesta

\- ¡Vamos! ... dime que es lo que pasa… tal vez pueda solucionarlo -dijo deteniéndola antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta

-No hay nada que solucionar. -Dijo abriendo la puerta

\- ¿Porque te has enojado? no creo haber tardado mucho. -dijo inocentemente mientras cerraba la puerta e impedía que esta saliera, pues conocía a Maki-chan y a pesar del tiempo seguía siendo muy transparente con sus emociones, ahora solo tenía que descubrir la causa de su enojo.

\- ¿Porque no vas y se lo preguntas a Nozomi? -dijo claramente celosa, debido a que había escuchado claramente cuando el pelinegro había dicho el nombre de la peli morada

-(Rayos no creí haberlo dicho tan fuerte…arg como te odio Nozomi hasta ausente me arruinas mis momentos felices). -maldecía a su peli morada amiga, quien por cierto había estornudado muy fuerte mientras daba clases.

. -¡Ho!... acaso eso que escucho son celos Nishikino Maki. -dijo en forma juguetona

-Yo… yo… como sea no puedes negar que has gritado el nombre de Nozomi diciendo que la querías, justo después de…. -dijo intentando sonar normal, pero sentía que su voz se quebraría, al fin y al cabo, siempre sintió celos de ese lazo que los unían y a un pesar del tiempo no podía evitarlo.

-No es lo que crees, si dije que la quería… fue… bueno… porque me daría unos boletos de cine de una película muy buena e invitarte a ir mañana después de tu turno matutino. (Bueno solo tendré que conseguir las entradas y después sobornare a Nozomi para que sea mi cuartada y listo). -dijo intentando sonar convincente.

-Yo…. -intento disculparse, pero el pelinegro la interrumpió

-Está bien, ¡Nico comprende los sentimientos de Maki muy bien! y Nico quiere que sepas que Nico ama a Maki-chan, más que a nadie en el mundo por eso no debes de sentir Celos, porque Nico es solo de Maki-chan. -respondió de la manera más sincera que podía conocer, mientras tomaba su rostro con delicadeza y depositaba un beso cargado de sus sentimientos más sinceros y puros mientras la pelirroja los recibía pues los ojos de Nico estaban llenos de amor.

Así ambos salieron del Wonderland en lo que era por primera vez una cita.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál? es plan. -pregunto Maki-chan, cuando ya llevaban diez minutos en un parque comiendo helado

-Si hay algún lado que quieras ir, por mi está bien. -dijo sin más el pelinegro mientras seguía comiendo su helado de chocolate

-No sabes a donde ir verdad. –dijo descubriendo al pelinegro quien no la miraba a la cara

-Si lo dices de esa manera, se oye muy feo. -admitió al verse descubierto, pero era verdad no sabía a donde llevar a Maki-chan y no es que no tuviera experiencia en citas, si eso era lo que le sobraba, más bien era el hecho de que quería hacer algo diferente… algo especial con Maki-chan, pero no sabía cómo y el pelinegro se encontraba en un dilema.

-No tienes remedio. -dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero, mientras miraba su helado, sin embargo, el sonido de una cámara la hizo voltear descubriendo que Nico la había fotografiado

-No quiero presumir, pero se meda muy bien la fotografía. - respondió satisfecho por tener una foto de Maki-chan con un adorable puchero, tal vez esa era la respuesta solo hacer cosas simples y divertidas para ambos.

\- ¿Cómo?... te atreves a fotografiarme sin mi permiso. -dijo cuando vio su fotografía en la cámara del pelinegro quien no dejaba de admirarla

\- ¿Que como me atrevo?… pues así. -respondió mientras le limpiaba un poco de helado de la mejilla con su lengua de una forma muy sexi, sorprendiendo a una avergonzada pelirroja quien no se esperaba ese tipo de acciones por parte de Nico, aunque debía de admitir que le había gustado.

-Tonto. -fue lo único que dijo mientras miraba a otro lado, formando un silencio muy cómodo que pronto fue interrumpido

\- ¿Aun te gusta la fotografía? - dijo la voz seria del pelinegro quien miraba hacia el cielo, aunque en realidad lo que quería preguntar era si todavía tocaba el piano, pero no podía hacer preguntas que incomodaran a la pelirroja

-Sabes que mi horario es muy complicado. -dijo con una voz cargada de nostalgia

-En ese caso, este es un buen momento para volver a empezar. -dijo sonriente mientras la abrazaba y tomaba una foto de ambos, en donde Maki-chan estaba sorprendida y él sonreía por haber hecho una gran travesura.

-Tienes razón eres bueno con la cámara. - elogio la pelirroja cuando se la arrebató de las manos de Nico

-Gracias… ya sabes no hay nada que el gran Nico, no pueda hacer bien. -dijo elevando su ego

-Aunque no tanto como yo. -dijo mientras le tomaba una fotografía a la fuente del parque capturando la hermosura del paisaje.

-En ese caso quédatela y has más fotos. - le contesto mientras volvía a comer su helado con tranquilidad

\- ¡Que dices! ... sí es una cámara muy buena… y yo no puedo aceptarla. -respondió intentando devolvérsela a su dueño.

-Acéptala y toma las fotos que quieras, capturando la hermosura de las cosas y cuando elijas a las mejores las colocaremos en él restaurant. -le propuso intentando convencerla, tal vez y solo tal vez, así lograría que volviera a retomar las cosas que le gustaba hacer.

-No puedo aceptar un regalo como este. -dijo intentando pensar, en el trabajo que le habría costado a Nico el adquirirla.

-Solo quédatela y dale un mejor uso del que le he dado yo. -respondió serio

\- ¿Y qué tipo de uso le has dado? -pregunto curiosa por ese cambio de humor del pelinegro.

-Bitácoras, reportes, todo lo que tiene que ver con el restaurant (lo siento Maki, pero eso es algo que no te puedo decir, no hasta no estar seguro de lo que pasa). - respondió tranquilo intentando acabar con esa conversación que se le estaba tornando incómoda.

-De acuerdo, aunque las fotos las tendrás solo si las puedes pagar. -dijo en forma de burla, sin poder percibir la incomodidad de Nico.

-Aun cuando es mi cámara, piensas cobrarme ¡que avariciosa! – dijo fingiendo molestia

-¡Error! … ya no es tu cámara, ahora es mía y mi trabajo es muy caro, soy una profesional. – respondió con orgullo.

-Claro… claro señorita profesional lo que usted diga, ahora sigamos con nuestra cita. -respondió mientras se levantaba de su lugar y le extendía la mano para seguir con su cita, mientras que Maki tomaba con fuerza esa mano que al fin le brindaba la calidez que tanto había necesitado.

La tarde paso muy rápido entre risas y muchos buenos momentos y por consecuencia había caído la noche seguida de la inevitable despedida.

-Te llevare a casa. -le propuso el pelinegro

-No te preocupes tomare un taxi y llegare rápido a casa. -dijo intentando convencerlo

-Con más razón, no dejare que te vayas sola. -dijo mientras para un taxi en el que ambos abordaron.

Después de un par de minutos las calles por donde el taxi pasaba se le empezaron hacer familiares al pelinegro y una gran sonrisa se le había formado en los labios, de solo pensar en el lugar al que pronto llegarían.

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué sonríes? -dijo curiosa la pelirroja

-Bueno mi departamento está cerca de aquí. -respondió Nico mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba

-De verdad. -dijo sorprendida

-Si. -fue lo único que contesto con aquella sonrisa burlona y siguió mirando por la ventana

Ambos descendieron del taxi y pronto se encontraban frente a unos condominios de lujo color blanco de 10 pisos cada uno.

-Quieres pasar. -pregunto avergonzada viendo la sonrisa del pelinegro al admirar los edificios

-Me encantaría. -respondió feliz

-Sígueme. -dijo mientras entraban al edificio A, saludaron al portero quien al verlos juntos se sorprendió y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero un simple giño por parte del pelinegro fue suficiente para callarlo.

-Desde hace cuánto vives aquí. –pregunto intentando que no se diera cuenta de la seña que le hizo al portero

-Desde hace 5 años, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo la paso en el hospital, así que no tengo mucha relación con los vecinos. - respondió mientras ingresaban al elevador y presionaba el 10° piso.

-Con que es así. -contesto prediciendo parte de su respuesta y sin borrar su sonrisa

-Aunque últimamente he tenido problemas con un vecino. -dijo en un tono cansado

-Me pregunto que habrá hecho para hacerte enojar. -pregunto preocupado

-Umm… Por las noches le gusta poner música a todo volumen, no tiene malos gustos, pero es difícil conciliar el sueño. -volvió a responder con el mismo tono anterior, omitiendo algunas cosas.

-Has intentando hablar con tú vecino- pregunto con cierta intriga

-No, he tenido la suerte de encontrarlo, al parecer también es una persona que no pasa mucho tiempo en casa. -respondió mientras salían del elevador.

El último piso del edificio solo contaba con dos departamentos amplios, en donde la pelirroja era dueña del departamento del fondo y el otro a su molesto vecino.

-Bien hemos llegado, (¡Ho no! ... se me ha olvidado limpiar el lugar) … pero tendrás que esperar un momento. -dijo nerviosa mientras entraba rápidamente al departamento dejando aun sorprendido pelinegro.

-¡He!... Claro… - fue lo único que respondió por la acción de la pelirroja

Después de 10 minutos la puerta se abrió.

-Adelante pasa. -dijo dejando ver un reluciente departamento.

-Perdón por la intromisión. -dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos e ingresaba al departamento, sin dudas la pelirroja tenía un buen gusto para la decoración.

-Quieres una taza de café. - interrumpió sus pensamientos la pelirroja

-Claro. -respondió mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala y veía entrar a Maki-chan a la cocina, entonces sin querer noto la figura de un piano tapado con mantas blancas cerca de una terraza que parecía nunca abrirse por la cantidad de cajas apiladas en orden como si apenas acabara de mudarse al lugar, entonces comprendió que Maki-chan había dejado de tocar, abandonado así aquella música que la hacía sentir viva, libre y eso lo entristeció.

Al entrar a la cocina Maki-chan comenzó a buscar el café, pero este se le había acabado, reviso por todos lados, pero en el lugar solo tenía comida congelada, así que no tenía nada que ofrecerle al pelinegro.

(¿Como se me pudo olvidar ir de compras?) ... debí hacerle caso a mi madre cuando me lo dijo. -se quejaba derrotada saliendo de la cocina.

-Se me acabo el café, lo siento. -dijo avergonzada

-(No puedo creer que de todas las personas tú vivas de esta mera descuidando tu salud). Se lamento por el estilo de vida de la pelirroja. -Que se le va hacer… se nota que Maki-chan es una descuidada-dijo restándole importancia al asunto, aunque en realidad mentía, pero no dejaría que Maki se diera cuenta.

-Hare como que no escuché eso. -respondió molesta por la actitud del pelinegro, aunque era cierto era descuidada cuando se trataba de abastecer su propia despensa.

-En todo caso, lo mejor será ir a mi departamento. -respondió dirigiéndose a la salida

-Es verdad dijiste que vivías cerca de aquí. -dijo recordando lo dicho por el pelinegro

-Vamos, te aseguro que no tardaremos en llegar. -respondió tomándole la mano para salir del departamento e ir a los elevadores o por lo menos eso era lo que creía la pelirroja.

-Porque nos detenemos. -dijo cuando el pelinegro se paró en la puerta de su ruidoso vecino, con el ceño fruncido, pero este no le respondió y después de unos minutos le sonrió e ingreso la contraseña en el panel.

\- ¡Estas! … ¡estas bromeando!. -grito incrédula de lo que pasaba

-Adelante, bienvenida a mi departamento. -fue lo único que dijo sin borrar su sonrisa

\- ¿Pero? ¿pero cómo?... intento preguntar, pero unos ladridos la interrumpieron, dejando ver a una alegre Laika quien corrió a darle la bienvenida a su amo quien no tardo en recibirla.

-Hola preciosa, ¿cómo te has portado el día de hoy? -pregunto mientras recibía una lamida en la mejilla. – Me alegra que seas una buena niña. -dijo alegre mientras se instalaban en la sala.

-Nico, yo no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí, podrías explicármelo. – pregunto una perdida pelirroja quien era testigo de la hermosa escena.

-¡Ho!... es verdad deja te presento a Laika ella es una samoyedo tiene 2 años. -dijo mientras presentaba a su fiel acompañante quien, al ver a la pelirroja, dejo de ser cariñosa con él pelinegro, para mirarla seriamente.

-Hola. -dijo la pelirroja sintiéndose intimidada por la penetrante mirada de la guardiana

-Laika, esta hermosa jovencita es Nishikino Maki-chan mi linda novia espero te lleves bien con ella de acuerdo. -decía serio intentando que Laika no le ladrara puesto que tenía la costumbre de hacerlo con las chicas que intentaban acercársele (a excepción de mi familia y "ellas" por su puesto)..

Por su parte Laika se acercó con cuidado a la pelirroja, le lamio la mano con alegría mientras daba de saltos de alegría, al poder tener de cerca a aquella mujer, que siempre despedía un delicioso aroma.

-¡Valla!... parece que le has gustado, por lo general a Laika no le agradan las chicas, ella se pone muy celosa -dijo acusadamente el pelinegro.

-¡Enserio!… por un momento creí que me mordería. -dijo aliviada de ser aprobada por la guardiana.

-Quédate a cenar, no es por presumir, pero tengo una lasaña que es realmente deliciosa. -le propuso mientras entraba a su cocina

-En ese caso no me puedo negar. -contesto desde el sofá de la sala mientras acariciaba el suave pelaje de Laika quien se dejaba querer. -Tengo la sensación de que tú y yo seremos buenas amigas. -volvió a sonreír mientras recibía lamidas de aprobación como cerrando un trato.

Durante la cena Maki quería hacer muchas preguntas acerca del pelinegro, pero tenía que ser paciente para poder resolverlas.

¿Desde hace cuánto vives aquí? -pregunto con interés

Desde hace 2 meses y me disculpo por lo de la música, sinceramente no sabía que hubiera alguien en el departamento continuo, porque cuando me fui a presentar nadie me abrió la puerta, así que asumí que estaba desocupado debido a que nunca recibí queja alguna. - se disculpó el pelinegro

¿Porque la pones a todo volumen? –

El lugar es grande y con la música siento que ya no es tan solitario. -dijo mirando su alrededor.

Entonces porque has escogido un departamento tan grande

-Bueno, supongo que es la última vez que dejo que una amiga me elija un departamento. – respondió sonriente

Entonces un vago recuerdo cruzo por la mente de la pelirroja uno que sin duda la molesto.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

Una cansada Maki-chan regresaba de una intervención de 15horas y lo único que quería era llegar a su departamento con la intención de dormir profundamente y rogaba que su molesto vecino no estuviera, pues un dolor de cabeza se empezaba hacer presente.

Al pasar frente al departamento de su vecino no escucho sonido alguno y dio gracias de que todo estuviera en silencio.

-Esta noche descansare como es debido. -se dijo mientras ingresaba a su departamento, donde lo primero que hizo fue tomar una ducha rápida e ingresar a su cómoda cama.

Sin embargo, esa noche escucho algo más molesto que la música a todo volumen de su vecino, pues lo que escucho del departamento de alado fueron unos sonoros gemidos que lograron colarse hasta su recamara unos que decían algo como:

 ** _~Hoo… preciosa si haces eso~_**

 ** _~Me gusta cuando haces eso… solo Para mi~_**

 ** _~Sabes que solo te quiero a ti~…_**

 ** _~Te gusta que te acaricie aquí~_**

y no queriendo seguir escuchando lo que en aquel departamento se llevaba a cabo esta vez decidió poner música a todo volumen, pues no soportaba escuchar aquellas cosas tan vergonzosas que no eran de su incumbencia.

 ** _~Fin del Flash Back~_**

-¿Una amiga?... -pregunto recelosa y de pronto recordó aquel vergonzoso incidente, poniéndola un poco incomoda, al preguntarse si esa amiga era la misma de aquella noche.

-Yuu-chan. -dijo sin más y continúo cenando.

-Hoo… -fue lo único que salió de sus labios, pues eso solo significaba que la compañía de aquella noche tendría que ser otra persona. Por otra parte no podía creer que desde hace 2 meses el hombre que la mantenía en vela, ese mismo hombre que era su molesto vecino, no era otro que Nico, el mismo a quien creía se encontraba lejos de ella, pero en realidad se encontraba viviendo a su lado estos dos largos meses, sin dudas era una chica tonta por no prestar más atención a su alrededor.

Por otro lado, el pelinegro tampoco se esperaba que Maki-chan fuera quien ocupara el departamento continuo y muy en el fondo se alegraba de poder permanecer cerca de la chica, aun que tendría que empezar a ser muy cuidadoso de ahora en adelante o empezar a buscar un nuevo departamento, pues la música era algo que no podía dejar oír a todo volumen o por lo menos hasta que las pesadillas cesaran, estaba casi seguro en que había episodios en donde gritaba y tenía miedo de que esos gritos se colaran hasta la habitación de la pelirroja.

-No… no lo entiendo. -dijo Maki interrumpiendo los pensamientos del pelinegro, desviando un poco el tema

-El ¿Qué? -pregunto disimulando tranquilidad

-Hace mucho tiempo habías dicho que no te gustaban los perros, que los detestabas y cosas por el estilo y ahora eres tan cariñoso con Laika. -dijo observando a ambos pues la perrita comía a lado de Nico.

\- Es verdad que en el pasado los odiaba, pero Laika es especial ella me ha hecho cambiar de opinión…. ya sabes lo que dicen _sin esperanza se encuentra lo inesperado._ -dijo serio mientras veía con agradecimiento a aquella samoyedo quien buscaba las caricias de su amo.

-A que te refieres con…. – intento preguntar, pero el celular de Nico comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

-Disculpa, pero debo de atender. -dijo mientras se dirigía al balcón a tomar la llamada sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Claro. -fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la pelirroja.

~Es una sorpresa que marques a esta hora~. – dijo el pelinegro

~Espero no haber interrumpido nada~. – contesto la otra voz detrás del móvil

~La verdad si lo has hecho~ . -dijo fingiendo enojo

~Valla tal parece que tus malas costumbres han vuelto~. -le contesto divertida por la respuesta de Nico

~Jajaajaja… me conoces bien … Anju-chan, aunque esta vez te has equivocado~. -dijo contagiado de esa diversión que le causaba la castaña

~Ara…ara… me pregunto si la afortunada es Nishikino-san~. -pregunto adivinando de antemano la respuesta, debido a la alegre voz que delataba a Nico.

~Tan perspicaz como siempre~. -respondió sinceridad

~Gracias por el cumplido querido~. -le agradeció a ese su más querido amigo

~Entonces a que se debe el honor de tu llamada~. -pregunto retomando el tema sin llegar a ser descortés, pues ya se había demorado en tomar su llamada.

~Solo quería terminar de tratar algunas diligencias para nuestra cita de mañana, pero lo mejor será dejarlo así~. -respondió entendiendo la prisa del pelinegro

~Entonces te veo mañana en Wonderland, para terminar los últimos detalles del contrato~. -respondió tranquilamente

~ Nos vemos mañana Nico-kun ~. -dijo despidiéndose

~Descansa Anju-chan~. Le respondió de manera tierna, pues la castaña era una de sus personas más preciadas para él, y con la intención de colgar alcanzo a escuchar un pequeño suspiro

~Nico-kun perdón por interrumpir tu velada~. -se disculpó seria la castaña

~No te preocupes preciosa~. -dijo y colgó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, de todas las personas la castaña era la única que realmente lo conocía pues ella poseía un alma parecida a la suya.

La llamada duro más de lo que hubiera querido, y ella desde el comedor podía ver claramente como Nico no paraba de sonreír al estar hablando por teléfono, no lo quería admitir, pero no soportaba la idea de ver que alguien más podía hacerlo sonreír de esa manera que no fuera ella…

-(No… no debería ser así, tal vez es su madre o sus hermanas… por dios Maki deja de ser posesiva Nico no es un objeto). -se reprochaba a si misma mientras intentaba terminar su cena, sin embargo, Laika al ver el semblante triste de la chica le lamino una de sus manos intentado darle consuelo.

-Gracias, ahora entiendo porque Nico te quiere mucho. -dijo mientras la acariciaba

-Valla ustedes sí que se llevan bien. -dijo sonriente al ver la escena recién acontecida

Por su puesto, Laika es muy inteligente y sabe reconocer a las buenas personas. -respondió intentando deshacer aquella tristeza que quería invadirla

La mentó la interrupción de hace un rato, pero era importante tomar esa llamada. -se disculpó mientras recogía los platos del comedor

Descuida, esas cosas pasan. – dijo intentando no tomarle importancia pues ella no quería saber quién era la persona con quien Nico hablaba, es decir estaba bien si era su familia, pero si ese no era el caso entonces eso la lastimaría de una u otra forma y lo mejor era dejar, así las cosas.

Des pues de ayudar a limpiar la cocina del pelinegro, Maki-chan decidió que era hora de regresar a su departamento, debido a que el día de mañana tendría una agenda muy ocupada en el hospital a pesar de que su madre la cubriera el día de hoy.

-Es hora de que regrese a mi departamento. -dijo la pelirroja

-Te acompañare solo espera un segundo. -le respondió Nico quien aún se encontraba en la cocina guardando algo

-Solo son unos metros, no necesitas hacerlo. -le respondió Maki-chan

-Pero quiero hacerlo. - dijo trayendo consigo una fiambrera mientras salía del departamento

-Qué es eso. -pregunto dudosa cuando le abría la puerta

-Tu desayuno por supuesto. - dijo un sonriente Nico encaminado se al departamento de la pelirroja

-Pero. –intento protestar

-Nada de peros, tendrás que comerlo o definitivamente me enojare contigo Maki-chan. -la interrumpió, intentando sonar molesto

-Gracias. - respondió sonrojada tomando la fiambrera

-No tienes que darlas, para el gran Nico es un placer cocinar para ti. -dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con ternura y en un acto tan natural la pelirroja restregó su mejilla en la cálida mano de Nico. Mientras este lentamente se acercaba para besar esos hermosos y adictivos labios, los cuales también ansiaban ser besados por el pelinegro, el beso que comenzó tierno y dulce poco a poco empezó a intensificarse, Nico la tomo de la cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo, mientras Maki rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y envolvía su mano libre en aquellos rebeldes azabaches los cuales resultaron ser sedosos ante su tacto

Sin embargo, el aire les comenzaba a faltares teniendo así que separarse con pesar de la pelirroja

-Será…será mejor que entres. - dijo entrecortadamente

-Ti… tienes razón…Des…descansa Nico. -respondió mientras ingresaba a su departamento aun con ese carmín en las mejillas

-Es…Espera un momento. -dijo de pronto el pelinegro, ingresando también al departamento y quitándose los zapatos

-Que… que sucede. -pregunto nerviosa por las acciones del pelinegro, era verdad que hace un momento se había dejado llevar y le agradecía a Nico el parar pues ni ella sabía hasta donde habrían podido llegar, pero aún era muy pronto para dar ese gran paso con el que tanto había fantaciado.

-Listo. - dijo mientras colocaba sus zapatos en la entrada y salía del departamento

-Qué es esto - pregunto aun sin saber lo que pasaba

-Vives sola no es así, bueno con mis zapatos, ahí cualquier persona que te visite tendrá cuidado, pues sabrá que dentro tienes la compañía de un hombre. -dijo sin más

Tonto…- dijo sonrojada. -Tú también vives solo así que toma mis zapatillas y colócalas en tu entrada así, quien sea que te visite sabrá que tienes mi compañía. - dijo imitando la acción del pelinegro

Con mucho gusto. -respondió contento mientras tomaba las zapatillas de la pelirroja. -Dulces sueños Maki-chan. -le susurro sobre sus labios en un fugaz beso que tomo desprevenida a la pelirroja

-Dulces sueños Nico. – dijo con cariño acariciando su rostro.

Así ambos se despidieron con pesar pues al día siguiente ambos tenían mucho trabajo que atender y esa noche por primera vez en mucho tiempo el pelinegro durmió sin tener esas horribles pesadillas.

Eran apenas las dos de la tarde y sin Nico en el hospital todo volvía a la tranquilidad, sabía que ese día el pelinegro no asistiría al hospital pues ya era jueves y el pelinegro solo asistía de lunes a miércoles, no obstante, eso no le quitaba lo aburrido del día pues solo tenía que llenar unos reportes.

-Hoy hubiera sido un día perfecto para estar en la piscina. -pensaba aquello mientras miraba por la ventana a las personas transitando por las calles era verano y el calor no se hacía esperar, por suerte el día de hoy solo trabajaría hasta el mediodía y si se apuraba entonces podría reunirse con Nico… de pronto leves golpes se hicieron presentes en la puerta de su consultorio sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante. -dijo tranquila esperando ver la cara de algún paciente, pero su expresión cambio cuando vio la cara de aquel joven castaño quien le sonreía de oreja a oreja

-Hola Maki-chan estás lista. -pregunto curioso

-(Maldición lo había olvidado)-Dame un momento Ichiro enseguida te alcanzo. -intento decir tranquilamente

-Bien entonces te esperare en la recepción. -respondió feliz saliendo del consultorio

-Gracias. - respondió la verdad quería ir a casa y encontrarse con su amado vecino, pero el destino era muy caprichoso con ella y se empeñaba en arruinarle los planes, así que sin poder evitarlo tendría que asistir a aquella conferencia ya que era muy importante y por lo tanto no podía darse el lujo de perdérsela. Termino de hacer sus últimos reportes guardo sus cosas acomodo su cabello, retoco su maquillaje tenía que estar presentable y de ese modo representar la buena imagen del hospital, salió a paso lento vio a Ichiro acercándose y juntos salieron del hospital.

Mientras un pelinegro se apresuraba en llegar al hospital sabía que hoy la pelirroja solo trabajaría hasta el mediodía y si se apresuraba podría alcanzarla e invitarla a ver la película que le había prometido y que por cierto comenzaría dentro de una hora, para cuando llego a la entrada principal vio como la pelirroja salía junto a un castaño ambos vestían demasiado formales, para su gusto

-Pero que hace esa tonta subiéndose al auto de ese perdedor. -decía molesto al ver como Ichiro le abría la puerta a la pelirroja y esta aceptaba gustosamente

El auto arranco y paso delante del pelinegro y este por no verse descubierto les dio la espalda evitando ser reconocido, al ver que el auto se alejaba tomo los boletos que tenía en el bolsillo de la camisa con enojo estando a punto de romperlos.

-¡No!... sería un desperdicio además ya he pagado por ellas. -dijo tranquilizándose volviéndolos a colocar en su bolsillo camino sin rumbo hasta llegar a un parque y se preguntaba que podría hacer con ellas ir solo no le apetecía, sus hermanos aún estaban en clase…y todos sus amigos se encontraban trabajando…No esperen había uno que estaba libre y decidió marcarle para verificar que fuera cierto

-Rin estas ocupado el día de hoy. -pregunto sin mucho interés

-Hola Nico, estoy libre porque que ha pasado. - curioso el chico gato

-Es que tengo unos boletos para el cine y no las quiero desperdiciar me preguntaba si..

-Quieres que le diga a Maki-chan que quieres ir con ella. -dijo feliz de saber que Nico aun guardaba los sentimientos que sentía por Maki-chan

-Porque debería de invitar a esa tonta…aaaah…sabes que olvídalo. -dijo molesto al recordar lo que acababa de pasar y colgó el celular se levantó del banco donde estaba sentado y al darse la vuelta se encontró con unos hermosos ojos grises quienes lo miraban curiosa

-Se puede saber porque estas tan molesto. - dijo de forma juguetona acercándose al pelinegro

-Y se puede saber por qué no estás en el trabajo. -pregunto tajantemente

-La sesión de fotos tomo menos tiempo de lo pensado y me andado el resto de la tarde, así que decidí dar un paseo por este parque entonces escuché tu voz discutiendo con alguien y vine a comprobar que se tratara de ti. -dijo de manera inocente

-No es nada solo eran tonterías no te preocupes. -dijo desviando su mirada

-Qué es eso que tienes ahí. - dijo señalando el bolsillo de Nico

-Ho...esto son entradas de cine. -respondió mostrándole las entradas

-Pero si tienes unos buenos lugares…sabes las chicas de la agencia me han dicho que es buena. -dijo emocionada

-Por eso la he elegido. –susurro para sí mismo volviendo a recordar lo sucedido con la pelirroja

-Hace días que he querido ir a verla, pero con todo el trabajo que he tenido no he podido ir. - dijo con pesar

-Y porque no vienes conmigo a verla. – le propuso

-Enserio. -pregunto con dudas

-Por supuesto de hecho pensaba llamarte y verla juntos. -Dijo sonriéndole a una Diana quien se veía emocionada

-Esta será nuestra primera cita en Japón -respondió con ilusión mientras lo abrazaba del brazo

Ambos caminaban por la avenida en dirección al cine donde se proyectaría la película no estaba muy lejos y al doblar la esquina el pelinegro escucho unas voces que le resultaban familiar queriéndose equivocar.

-Lo lamento Maki-chan. -dijo un apenado Ichiro mientras revisaba el motor del auto ya que este después de avanzar solo unas cuadras ya no quiso arrancar

-No te preocupes no ha sido tu culpa. -respondió tranquila

Su buen oído nunca le fallaba y ahí frente a ellos se encontraban Maki-chan y el idiota de Ichiro al parecer el auto se le había descompuesto

-Porque mejor no vamos por otro camino. -dijo tratando de evitarlos sosteniéndola de la mano e ir en dirección opuesta

-Pero que dices si el cine ya está muy cerca. -respondió oponiéndose a la propuesta del pelinegro

La pequeña conversación de ambos llamo la atención de Ichiro quien aprovechó la oportunidad para molestar al pelinegro

-Hey…mira, pero si es Yazawa-san. – saludo Ichiro haciendo voltear de inmediato a Maki-chan quien se había sorprendido al oír su nombre

Los ojos de Maki y Nico se encontraron, la mirada de él era una nerviosa y la de ella sin expresión alguna

-Hola Yazawa, que sorpresa verte aquí. -trataba de hablar lo más tranquilo que podía mostrando una sonrisa para poder darle credibilidad a sus palabras el astuto castaño.

-Pero bueno, ¿Yazawa-san tienes novia?… la verdad hacen una linda pareja y más tomados de la mano. -dijo sonriendo con malicia el castaño

Nico al darse cuenta de que en verdad no había soltado la mano de Diana la soltó inmediatamente y miro a la pelirroja quien aún tenía una mirada seria, intento darle una explicación, pero no conto conque la rubia lo tomaría del brazo y pegara a su cuerpo

-Hola Maki-chan. -saludo feliz de ver a la doctora

-Ho…hola. -respondió al saludo con una voz muy baja sin quitar la vista de ambos

-Vamos Nico-Sensei a este paso no llegaremos a ver la película. -dijo pasando al lado de ambos doctores

-(¿Cómo?... es que ellas se conocen) He…si por supuesto. -respondió mientras era arrastrado por una sonriente Diana

-Hasta luego. -se despidió la rubia

-Hasta luego y felicidades hacen una bonita pareja. -volvía a decir Ichiro con malicia

Nico volteo a ver a la pelirroja y buscar su mirada, pero se encontró con que esta le daba la espalda y no volteaba a verlo resignado dejo de verla, de pronto Maki volteo y solo podía ver la escena de Nico alejándose caminando junto a Diana.

(No entiendo por qué me dijo que me quería si ya tiene una novia tan linda de seguro solo lo hizo para reírse de mi…como puede jugar así con los sentimientos de las mujeres…jugar así con mis sentimientos). – pensaba molesta la pelirroja

-Oye Maki-chan lo mejor sería ir yendo también o llegaremos tarde. -decía volviendo a revisar el motor del auto

-No te lo perdonare. -dijo furiosa sorprendiendo a Ichiro quien se golpeó la cabeza con el cofre del auto

-De que estás hablando. -pregunto mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Perdona por haberte asustado…pero esto no es asunto tuyo me voy. -respondió intentando contener su furia

-No espera ya lo he arreglado. -dijo mientras cerraba el cofre y se dispuso abrirle la puerta del copiloto.

Ambos abordaron el auto y se dirigieron a la conferencia, mientras la otra pareja se encontraba ya en el cine Diana disfrutaba cada momento de la compañía del pelinegro quien solo pasaba en cómo explicarle las cosas a la pelirroja

-(Me alegra no haber venido con Maki-chan esta película resulto ser aburrida). -pensaba mientras daba un bostezo así se la paso todo el tiempo cuando salieron ya era tarde

-(Con todo ese aburrimiento me han entrado unas ganas enormes de cenar). - pensó tallándose los ojos

-Deberíamos ir al restaurant a cenar. -propuso Diana al ver el rostro cansado de Nico aferrándose al brazo de este

-Por supuesto. -respondió regalándole una sonrisa

Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta un auto paso enfrente suyo donde una pelirroja quien sin querer miraba por la ventana los miraba enojada

-(Me pregunto si siempre van así de felices y abrazados). –decía mentalmente mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza

-Sabes Maki conozco un restaurant que es muy bueno, aunque es algo lejos, está en Yokohama claro que si tú quieres puedo llevarte.

-Oye Maki…Maki…- la llamaba, pero al ver que no había respuesta de la pelirroja desvió su mirada del camino y se encontró con la mirada enojada de Maki

-Tienes razón, está muy lejos mejor vamos a otra parte. -contesto intimidado por esa mirada que nunca había visto en el rostro de la pelirroja

\- "Desvergonzado"- grito internamente - …Vamos no importa si está en Yokohama o en Kioto. -respondió molesta

-De acuerdo lo que tú digas. -respondió algo sorprendido era la primera vez que veía actuar de esa manera a Maki-chan y eso le gustaba mucho, sentía que por fin la pelirroja le estaba teniendo confianza para mostrar esa parte que solo la reservaba para ella.

...

...

..

.

.

-En fin nos vemos hasta la próxima.


End file.
